El legado de Oberon y Titania
by CarolinaIV
Summary: Timmy posee el alma de un ángel exiliado, Tootie el de un demonio exiliado, Chester es un híbrido y un ángel, quiere acabar con todos ellos...
1. Chapter 1

_El legado de Oberon y Titania_

Esta historia es un poco mas seria, mas... complicada... pero puede derivar en un caos, mas o menos grande, si los personajes deciden escapar de mi control (cosa que podría suceder)

Los demás personajes que no les parezcan familiares, son los que nacieron de mi retorcida imaginación.

Lea, disfruten y revisen... si no tienen gusto de lo que escribo, por favor díganmelo, que yo les dé importancia y les haga caso... es otra historia.

Capitulo I: La hada Arien

Arien... ARIEN... ¡A R I E N !

La hada, que hasta ese minuto había estado profundamente dormida, se sobresalto ¿qué rayos..?

El profesor Lemony estaba al lado de ella.

Ha entendido algo de lo que he hablado.

...?... ehhh, la respuesta es C – fue lo único que atino a decir.

FUERA – grito el profesor hada.

Arien se restregó los ojos y salió de sala refunfuñando, a la vez que el profesor hacia lo suyo, al momento en que se "sentaba" en el escritorio, a escribir algo.

Estaba lista, de seguro le enviarían un informe de su comportamiento a Jorgen y con eso vendrían los correctivos... ¡demonios!

Se quedo flotando, apoyada al lado de la puerta que comunicaba a su sala. El profesor Lemony, más tranquilo, inicio su perorata, acerca de la importancia de Da Rules y se escuchaba a la clase, tomando apuntes de los tópicos más importantes del supremo libro de las hadas.

Que montón de basura – pensó Arien, a la vez que desenvolvía un chocolate – como demonios pretende que no me duerma en clases, si esta debe ser la materia mas aburrida de los cinco universos.

Bostezo y le dio un mordisco a su barra de chocolate. Para ser bien honestos se sentía reventada, las actividades nocturnas de las ultimas semanas la estaban matando.

Se quedo pensativa y no pudo evitar lanzar un profundo suspiro.

Arien, era un hada ridículamente joven, apenas tenia unos miserables 34 años. Pero por desgracia, aun para la gente inmortal, la madurez llegaba muy rápidamente.

En el mundo de las hadas, cuando eras un hadita pequeña, (unos 10 años) te mandaban a un, colegio - instituto, para aprender a usar y controlar de manera básica tu magia. También se aprendían cosas esenciales. Vale decir: las ciencias en general (matemáticas, biología, física y química) historia, lenguajes, arte, música y algún deporte no mágico.

Eso duraba aproximadamente hasta los 24 años.

Después de eso podías tomar un tiempo libre, trabajar en algo o simplemente vagar, pero inevitablemente a los 26 debías entrar al Universita, donde aprendías ya de manera profunda la magia, los orígenes de esta y las bases del mundo de las hadas, lo que incluía el apadrinar seres humanos.

Después a los 40 venia el otro receso, que podía durar un poco mas, hasta los 50 años y de ahí debías escoger una profesión.

La mayoría se inclinaba por entrar a la academia mágica, para ser hadas padrinos o madrinas (según sea el caso).

El aprendizaje era duro, habían hadas que se habían demorado 100 años en sacar su carrera y aun así eran controlados hasta cumplir los 2000 años. Edad en la que se consideraba se podía tener confianza en el hada.

Antes de cumplir la edad reglamentaria, eras un hada en entrenamiento, se te consideraba hermano (a), del niño y debías tener la supervisión de otra hada o del mismísimo Jorgen.

Arien, recién iba en la Universita, estaba (como había aprendido en la clase de biología) en la edad en que las hormonas mágicas comienzan a atacarte, debía muy luego, tener su primera experiencia en terreno con un ser humano, ser su hermana mágica por 1 año y no tenia precisamente ni las ganas, ni las calificaciones mas adecuadas.

Suspiro, tenia apenas 34 años y ya estaba aburrida...

No quería ser hermana mágica de nadie y sentía que una desidia, ajena a su raza comenzaba atacarla. Solo una única actividad la mantenía satisfecha y a causa del pelotudo (no se puede decir de otra forma) mellizo Ariel, esta se había vuelto inesperadamente, terriblemente peligrosa.

Arien se deslizo suavemente hasta el piso, los cabellos blancos, ondulados y con reflejos rosados, se le deslizaron por delante de sus puntiagudas orejas, tapándole el rostro. La hada tenia el cabello mas largo en la parte delantera, acortándose hacia atrás. Sus orejas estaban adornadas por cuatro aros en cada una de ellas.

Vaya la "media alas" ya esta castigada – se rió un chico que se apareció con un sonoro poff.

No me fastidies Locki.

Uuuuyyy que sensible - se burlo – apuesto que muy pronto te van a descubrir...

Arien levanto la mirada y sus ojos color rojo granadina, resplandecieron peligrosos. De que estas hablando – gruño con una voz peligrosa.

_Estas metida hasta el cuello en ese asunto... y eres una guacha de la que nadie se va a preocupar si ocurre lo peor..._

La hada se enfado, pero no pudo sacarle nada mas a Locki por que desapareció con un sonoro poff.

Arien se sintió aun más molesta y herida. Todavía se podía escuchar la risa de Locki en el aire. No me gustan que me digan la media alas – grito. Enojada, nuevamente se deslizo hasta el piso. Y no soy ninguna guacha... es solo que mamá...

Arien abrazo sus piernas y se recubrió con sus alas. Estas tenían desde el nacimiento hasta el pliegue, la formas de las alas de un ángel y del pliegue hasta las puntas, la forma de las alas de los murciélagos. Eran en su totalidad blancas.

Mamá... no nos quiere... y no conocí a mi padre. A Arien se le deslizo un lagrima. Mamá... que ridículo titulo – pensó con ira.

Su magnifica madre, los había tratado, a ella y sus hermanos de una manera distante y fría indiferencia, durante toda su vida. Y esto se agudizo cuando los envió a vivir, solos y separados, al apenas cumplir 18 años. Nunca los había presentado formalmente a ningún pariente y de hecho, en todo mundo mágico se ignoraba que la "súper estrella" de "_amo a mis bíceps"_ tuviera hijos. Lo ultimo que les dijo era que más les valía evitar descubrir nada acerca de su padre, puesto que de hacerlo estarían bajo peligro mortal.

Su madre se havia auto echado un hechizo que no le permitía mentir... así que lo que les había dicho era cierto y por lo mismo era mejor mantenerse alejados de los parientes.

Arien hizo una mueca de desprecio y no pudo evitar sentir que el ultimo trozo de chocolate le sabiera amargo. Por que demonios se había puesto a pensar en su madre. Se suponía, que ella hacia años, que había superado la indeferencia de esta.

A diferencia de su pobre hermano mellizo... Ariel era muy sensible y sufría a causa de la actitud de su madre y de la distancia que ella había impuesto entre hermanos. Bueno la distancia ni ella ni Ariel la respetaban, pero Ariel siempre la defendía, siempre decía que su madre sufría en secreto y que llevaba una pesada carga...

A ella le daba lo mismo... estaba teniendo una vida solitaria y todo a causa de su madre. No toleraba que su mellizo la defendiese.

Al menos a su hermano mayor, Gabriel, le había ido mejor. Siempre fue el "favorito", teniendo en cuenta la actitud de su madre y además fue reclutado por el mismísimo Jorgen, para ser su aprendiz y el máximo líder del escuadrón AFSEB (anti-fairy-special-escuadron-busters)

Cosa que a ella, le daba igual. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con Gabriel. Para ser sinceros, lo encontraba demasiado rígido y muy arrogante. Seguramente al ser la segunda hada mas alta del universo (después de Jorgen) lo había afectado.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba flotar a alguien y este alguien se puso justo al frente de ella.

Estamos en problemas, querida Arien – dijo una voz

Arien gimió - Lucia que sorpresa tan insorprendente – murmuro el hada con voz cansada.

Te quieren ver en la dirección – le dijo a medida que comenzaba a avanzar. A mí ya me extrañaba que no te llamaran antes. Por mí que a ti y a tu grupito, los enviaran a vivir lo mas lejos posible. Ojala existiese como castigo el destierro, así los enviaría a vivir directo al anti-mundo.

La hada floto delante de Arien. Bueno quizás aria una excepción, ese Ariel es bastante guapo... Lucia suspiro profundamente - sus ojos dorados son hermosos y sus alas de murciélagos blancas muy bellas – continuo .

Arien casi no podía aguantar la risa, si supiera como su hermano hablaba de ella...

Y su cabello blanco azulado – exclamo – dan ganas de deslizarse por esas ondas, claro esta, que se lo cortaría. Una hada decente no anda con el cabello así de largo...

Arien estuvo a punto de decirle que su hermano mayor también usaba el pelo largo y que era entrenado por el mismísimo Jorgen, pero prefirió callarse.

Yo no se como hay gente que cree que son parientes, primos e incluso hermanos – Lucia se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada de profundo desprecio – _tu y él hermanos _él es casi como un dios y tú eres una hada desaliñada con unas alas horribles y _extrañas._

Lucia siguió guiando a Arien, por eso fue que te abandonaron, de seguro el pobre Ariel perdió a sus padres de manera trágica... pero tú. Finalmente la lengua viperina de Lucia guardo silencio.

Cualquiera que los viera, diría que la chica peliblanca trataba de asesinar con la mirada al hada rubia.

Después de muchos pasillos y varios poof, llegaron por fin a una puerta en la que se leía Director. Lucia miro a la chica, sonriendo con maldad y tuvo que fingir su decepción al notar que Arien no mostraba la menor señal de nerviosismo.

Jorgen esta aquí – susurro Lucia, tratando de asustarla.

Arien le saco la lengua, al tiempo desenvolvía otro chocolate y Lucia, resignada a no poder meterle miedo, por fin los apareció en la estancia de la directora.

Arien lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos furiosos de la directora. La hada era muy vieja, delgada y con sus alas, similares a las de cupido o su hermano Gabriel, se veía muy solemne. Pero no había duda alguna, de que estaba enojada y no solo los ojos la delataban, su corona resplandecía, al igual que su varita.

Arien, inmutable siguió comiendo su chocolate. Conocía a la directora y sabia que, mas que estar molesta por su comportamiento, le molestaba que las consecuencias de este, era tener que tratar con la hada que tenia al lado. A la vieja Calixto no le caía bien Jorgen.

La chica sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que veía a Jorgen de cerca y daba la impresión de que era el doble de grande. Con dificultad trago el chocolate, pero el orgullo le impidió demostrar temor. Sobre todo si, la inútil patética de Lucia estaba en la pieza.

Jorgen la observo y sus fríos ojos azules la atravesaron como diamantes. Arien trago saliva y se preparo. Esto definitivamente no seria divertido.

¡Hada puny! – grito, (la vieja Calixto cerro los ojos) – tú has...

Jorgen increíblemente se detuvo. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunto a Lucia.

Bueno yo... – empezó a responder.

¡FUERA!

Lucia dio un grito y con un raudo poof , salió de la estancia. Arien no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

Bien dijo Jorgen¿dónde quede? Ah sí, ya me acorde.

Levanto su varita, carraspeo un poco y grito: HADA PUNY, TU HAS OSADO QUEBRANTAR POR DECIMA VEZ LAS REGLAS DE LA UNIVERSITA Y ME HAS OBLIGADO A TOMAR ACCIONES. ¿QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO?

La atraparon desprevenida. Arien lo único que tenia en la cabeza, era la pregunta de: cómo demonios alguien podía gritar tanto sin quedar afónico.

Bueno – empezó, mirando de reojo la gran vara brillante que tenia delante de sí – yo no quebrante las reglas 10 veces. Solo repetí la misma falta muchas veces...

Jorgen aquí se enfureció. Con gusto habría asesinado a la poca seria hada. Pero no podía. Era demasiado joven.

TU OSAS HABARME ASI – rugió furioso – debería enviarte a entrenar por 1000 años a ver si aprendes.

Arien sabia que debería sentirse asustada. Pero a pesar de sentir el calor y la magia que emanaba de la vara de Jorgen, la desidia le había ganado. Le importaba un rábano lo que pasara con ella y eso evitaba que sintiera temor. Lo único que pensó era que el líder de las hadas parecía a punto de estallar por culpa de un cúmulo de magia. Cosa que seria la mar de divertido...

Calixto la observo severa, pero comprensivamente.

Jorgen – susurro con calma, la vieja hada.

El soldado la miro penetrantemente. Calixto, siempre tranquila prosiguió con su idea.

Porque no vemos desde el principio cuales son las faltas y buscamos una solución a este.

DEMASIADO TIEMPO LIBRE, NO PADRES Y HERMANOS QUE SE OCUPEN DE ELLA – grito Jorgen – ESE ES EL PROBLEMA. No se necesita buscar más.

Calixto sonrió. Al parecer le dio crédito a las palabras de Jorgen. Cosa que la sorprendió.

Arien dio un suspiro de fastidio y dejo de flotar para sentarse en una silla. No padres ni hermanos. Bah, que demonios ¿por qué no se decidía de una buena vez a gritar que ella no era una guacha y revelar la identidad de su madre¿Qué la detenía? _Peligro de muerte..._

La mayoría de tus faltas son por quedarte dormida en la clase del profesor Lemony – interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos la directora – y las otras cuatro... bueno siempre has sido una alborotadora...

NO ME GUSTA LAS ALBOROTADORAS – retumbo la voz de Jorgen por todo el cuarto, interrumpiendo a las hadas.

Calixto lo observo con el ceño fruncido y el líder de las hadas hizo un supremo esfuerzo por controlar su genio. Le tenia respeto a Calixto ( y un poco de miedo, pero eso jamás lo admitiría)

¿Que enseña Lemony? – pregunto en cambio, el líder de las hadas.

Nada importante, replico Calixto, sabiendo de sobra que Arien estaría bien frita si revelaba que el pobre Lemony, se dedicaba a la educación cívica de las hadas, el Da Rules. Para nadie era un misterio que Jorgen estaba prácticamente enamorado del reglamento.

Mira Arien, - le dijo con toda calma Calixto – hemos estado discutiendo con Jorgen respecto que hacer contigo.

Arien la miro con indiferencia.

Estas claramente apática respecto a todo lo que te rodea, mal genio y con constantes cambios de humor. Sé que esta es una edad difícil para las hadas en general, pero tienes la manía de estar metida en una serie de problemas. Necesitas responsabilidades y algo que te distraiga de los problemas... tanto los personales como los que _creas – _Calixto dijo esto ultimo mirándola penetrantemente.

Así que hemos decidido con la maestra Calixto adelantar tu examen de termino de la Universita – completo Jorgen.

¡QUE! –grito Arien – pero... pero, solo tengo 34 años el examen se da el año antes del termino... ¡NO QUIERO VAJAR A LA TIERRA!

SI LO HARAS JOVEN HADA –grito Jorgen – y vas a ser hermana mágica de un chico y lo vas a hacer TE GUSTE O NO.

No puede... no puede... – dijo suplicante Arien mirando a Calixto.

Me temo que si puede y creo que es lo mejor para ti – le sonrió Calixto con ternura.

Mi educación todavía no termina... como rayos voy a conceder buenos deseos... tengo una vida social aquí... – Arien estaba desesperada, su hermano Ariel, ella y otro grupo de hadas... no se podía ir.

Creo que lo harás perfectamente, tienes talento, una que no revela tus calificaciones – le dijo con suavidad Calixto sonriéndole – además piensa que en vez de 10 años de receso tendrás 15.

Escoge hada puny – gruño Jorgen - es eso o te mando a la academia.

Maldición - gruño Arien – se sentía frustrada y muy enfadada, al punto de que su cabello empezó a encenderse.

Tranquila, vas a ver que te va a gustar – le dijo suavemente Calixto, intentando calmarla.

Detesto no poder tener el control de mi propia vida – rezongo molesta Arien.

PUES TE RESIGNAS – grito Jorgen – PARA ESO ESTA EL REGLAMENTO. SI NO LO RESPESTAS, SUFRES LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Arien no podía sentirse peor, se sentía como un maldito monigote, al que toda su vida le hubiesen estado diciendo que hacer... ¡rayos!

BIEN – grito – ME LARGO, ASI POR LO MENOS ESTARE LEJOS DE TODOS USTEDES...

JAJAJA – rió con crueldad Jorgen – eso es lo que tu crees. Pero te estaré vigilando y te pondré tutores para que me mantengan informado acerca de todo lo que hagas.

Bien haga lo que quiera – gruño la chica, apagándosele el cabello. Estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a sus tutores.

Calixto le paso unos sobres archivados. Aquí esta la información de muchos pequeños que necesitan una mano amiga – le dijo.

Arien tomo uno al azar – este declaro.

¿Ni siquiera lo vas a abrir o revisar los otros? – pregunto la directora.

Este – gruño, la chica con voz áspera.

Jorgen se lo quito, lo abrió y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno paso por su cara.

Chester McBadbad. Excelente, tengo un par de padrinos que pueden actuar como tutores, muy cerca de ahí. Les iré a ordenar sus nuevas instrucciones, inmediatamente.

Con una explosión enorme desapareció.

Es que ese sujeto no le pregunta nada a nadie – grito Arien – que tal si esas hadas no quieren saber nada con ser tutores.

Por lo mismo, trata de no ser una mala hada con ellos – le aconsejo Calixto, como si hubiese adivinado las malas intenciones de Arien.

Arien miro enojada a su directora, pero esta solo la observaba con serenidad. La chica lanzo un profundo suspiro.

Mejor me voy a arreglar mis cosas – murmuro despidiéndose de la directora.

Le encargaron al pupilo de Jorgen, Gabriel que preparara tus cosas. Mejor vete a despedir de tus amigos. No los veras hasta dentro de un año.

Arien asintió, hasta un año – murmuro despidiéndose con tristeza.

Estaba levantando su varita para desaparecer cuando Calixto agrego: Si las cosas van bien contigo, podríamos aplicarlas con otras hadas, así se evitarían llegar a la academia o peor _a la cárcel mágica._

Arien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, pero solo atino a sonreír forzadamente y desaparecer con un raudo poof.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II: Una noche muy larga_

Siempre era lo mismo, las mismas imágenes, las mismas sensaciones, nada cambiaba, excepto que, cada vez parecían ser más largos y lo cansaban más… dioses como lo cansaban, o tal vez, esa no sea la palabra… como lo _entristecían._

Timmy soñaba. Pero él no se sentía como _Timmy _si no como algo distinto… un ser completamente diferente, más profundo, más complejo, más _etéreo_.

Era tan complicado… casi tanto como describir las imágenes que veía.

Podía, sentir la suave brisa, revolviéndole el cabello y frente de él, un bosque, con árboles inmensos, pero a pesar del tamaño, los troncos, las hojas y aromas, que suavemente le llegaban, le trasmitían la sensación de juventud.

_No se escuchaba un sonido, no se veía ninguna criatura viva._

_Era un paisaje totalmente virgen…_

Sintiendo, en cada célula de su ser, las sensaciones que el bosque le provocaba, empezó a entrar, sus pisadas no provocaron un solo sonido, los árboles se apartaban para dejarle pasar y la hierba era increíblemente suave…

Por fin, en el inmenso silencio, se escucho algo, un horrible grito de rabia…

_Azael – _murmuro en sueños el chico.

------------------

Cosmo, a pesar de que la gente creía lo contrario, era un durmiente ligero. Despertó con una sensación extraña. Soñoliento miro alrededor suyo.

¿Qué estaba mal…?

¿Philip? - Nop, su pequeño níquel estaba bien, en un rincón de la pieza.

¿Wanda? - Tampoco era ella, su esposa estaba pacíficamente dormida, a su lado.

Estaba a punto de dormirse nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal¡Timmy!

Raudo salio de la cama, con intención de tomar su varita, de entre el desorden, que eran sus ropas y las de su esposa, repartidas por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Pero, atolondradamente, termino clavándose su propia corona en un pie.

--------------------------------

Dando saltos y ahogando maldiciones, por fin, logro encontrar su vara, que estaba debajo del pantalón de Wanda. Con un movimiento se vistió y con el otro desapareció.

Apareció al lado de su ahijado, que se retorcía y murmuraba en sueños. Un sudor frió le mojaba la espalda y sienes.

Timmy había cumplido 13 años, hacia casi 3 meses atrás. Fecha exacta, en la que comenzaron sus sueños.

Cosmo le toco la frente. Estaba helado. Se mordió los labios ¿Qué rayos podía hacer? No podía utilizar magia. Se acordaba bien de eso, ya que había tratado, las veces anteriores, de despertarlo con magia. Y Wanda le había repetido hasta el cansancio, que esa, era el área de Morfeo. (O Sadman)

¿Timmy? – lo llamo suavemente, a la vez que lo remecía.

El chico no dio señales de escucharlo, gimió y su cuerpo se arqueo. De su boca salio otro nombre: _Miriel._

Cosmo escucho la puerta de la pieza abrirse, levanto su varita para esconderse, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Era Miriel, la hermanita menor de Timmy.

La chiquilla tenía tres años cumplidos, una espesa mata de pelo que le llegaba a los hombros, de color ébano, algo ondulada y que a esa hora además, estaba muy desordenada. Se estaba tallando uno de sus ojos (azul suave, algo acuosos) y arrastraba un oso teddy por uno de sus brazos.

Vestía un pijama largo, de color blanco, adornado por una multitud de flores y mariposas. Incluso para la edad era menuda y más delgada que otros niños. Poseía una tez muy blanca y un semblante muy serio, que le daba la apariencia de ser mucho más vieja, de lo que en verdad era.

El hado y la chiquilla se miraron y los dos se sonrieron de manera suave.

Timmy volvió a gemir y la atención de ambos, fue concentrada por el chico dormido.

¿Qué le sucede a Timmy? – pregunto preocupado Cosmos

Miriel solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Cosmos de forma insinuante.

No quiero despertarla – respondió el peliverde.

No me mires de esa forma – se defendió, al ver la chiquilla fruncía el ceño – no tienes ni idea con el genio que anda y además no saco nada con despertarla, si no solo preocuparla.

Miriel ladeo la cabeza, con los ojos azules clavados en Cosmo.

Si, esta bien - se rindió el hado, levantando los brazos – de todos modos creo que tienes razón, se va a enojar más, si no la despierto.

_(Un poco tarde cariño)_ – le dijo mentalmente Wanda a Cosmo.

Wanda estaba despierta detrás de ellos, con una expresión entre cansada y molesta.

¡Wanda! – exclamo el peliverde, escondiéndose detrás de Miriel. _(No te enfades, yo no quería preocuparte, yo…)_

_(Ya lo se, te escuche) – _Le respondió su esposa mentalmente.

Cosmo, sin embargo pudo notar, en la comunicación cierta aspereza hacia él. Wanda estaba, molesta por no haber sido despierta, cansada de los sueños que atormentaban a su ahijado y ligeramente agradecida, por la deferencia de su esposo.

El peliverde pudo notar todo esto, gracias, a que, la comunicación mental, no solo eran palabras, si no que también se trasmitían las emociones, estados de ánimos y sentimientos. Jamás se podía mentir.

Este era un arte, que solo los verdaderos amantes podían llevar a cabo y pulir. A Cosmo y Wanda les llevó una cierta cantidad de milenios, antes de darse cuenta del don que poseían y otro tanto hasta dominarlo totalmente. Era la real prueba de ser compañeros de vida, de su amor.

Wanda miro a Miriel. ¿Por qué estas despierta tan tarde? – pregunto la hada, amablemente.

Mi hermano me llamo – respondió la chica, suavemente.

Es verdad, yo lo escuche – agrego Cosmo – saliendo de la espalda de la niñita.

Wanda suspiro y se acerco a su atormentado ahijado.

Timmy – murmuro con tristeza – a la vez que hacia, aparecer un paño y le secaba la frente.

Creo que, se refiere a otra Miriel, cuando sueña – le dijo Wanda a la chiquilla. _(Creo que es mejor que la vayas a acostar, no me gusta que vea a su hermano así)_

_(No va querer irse…)_

_(Trata)_

Oye Miriel, vamos a tu pieza y jugamos a los monos submarinos desvelados – le ofreció Cosmo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Miriel lo observo muy molesta.

Cosmo, ahora, se escondió detrás de Wanda. _(Ves, se enojo, no quiere apartarse del lado de Timmy)_

Wanda pudo sentir, la ligera molestia de Cosmo.

_(Lo siento cariño, es solo…)_

Timmy – jadeo muy fuerte, como si lo estuvieran torturando.

Mejor silencian la pieza – susurro Miriel con tristeza - se va a poner peor.

_(Demonios, por que le esta pasando esto)_

_(No lo se… Wanda ¿crees que podríamos hablar con Hipnos?)_

Wanda se encogió de hombros y movió su varita silenciando la pieza. Observo impotente, como Miriel, se subía a la cama y se quedaba al lado de Timmy, consolándolo con suaves palabras, mientras el chico encogía las piernas y gemía llamando desesperadamente a Miriel y Azael.

Sintió como Cosmo la abrazaba.

_(No me gusta¿por que los hermanos Turner…?)_

Wanda sabía a lo que su esposo se refería. Timmy sufría a causa de sus sueños. El consuelo era, que Timmy tenía una concentración tan baja, que se olvidaba rápidamente de las pesadillas y podía seguir con su vida con absoluta normalidad.

Miriel era un caso aparte…

La chica era especial, no solo por que estaba en la edad en que podía estar en la compañía de hadas, sin necesidad de ser una ahijada (niños entre 0 y 3 años)

La chiquilla podría cumplir 100 años, no ser ahijada y estar en compañía de criaturas místicas, debido a que por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar poseer cierta energía, cierta _magia. _Lo cual la convertía, para siempre, en un ser humano, bastante diferente del resto.

Miriel, era por naturaleza, una vidente y una de las buenas.

No necesitaba mas que, mirar un trozo de luz, de agua o en un espejo, para que su pequeña cabeza se llenara de pasajes bastantes claros de lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

No era una magia agradable…

No se tenía control…

Pocos te creían…

Y si tenias 3 años, te convertías en un ser introvertido y muy callado… a menos que tuvieras a Cosmo a tu lado, en ese caso podías olvidarte por un rato de las malditas visones. El padrino era, la mejor droga con que la chiquilla contaba.

A Miriel le encantaba estar con el hada, a pesar de que gracias a su don (o maldición), era muchísimo mas madura de lo que debería ser (por ende mas madura que Cosmo). Pero, con el hado, podía _actuar_ como la niñita que era. Y lo mejor era que no era necesario hablar. Cosmo parecía tener especial habilidad para comprender a Miriel, sin la necesidad de palabras (lo cual no es novedad, el peliverde era capaz de comprender a piedras y niqueles) y la pequeña se lo agradecía. Miriel amaba muchísimo a Cosmo.

Cosmo por su parte, también se había sincronizado bien con la pequeña. La verdad era que no entendía ni la mitad de las advertencias de Wanda respecto a Miriel y las que entendía, las olvidadas rápidamente.

Para él, Miriel tenía 3 años y una niñita de esa edad, solo tenia que pensar en divertirse. El resto del asunto lo consideraba tan desagradable, como estudiar. ¿Como alguien de esa edad podía estar pensando en muertes, futuras guerras o Dios sabe que…?

Nah, él tenia 13.562 años y lo único que había considerado de valor en su vida era la diversión.

Por lo mismo, no le gustaba molestar a la chiquilla, la consentía muchísimo, casi como si fuera su ahijada.

Por otro lado, Wanda no había alcanzado el nivel de sincronización de su esposo, con la hermanita de Timmy.

Las relaciones entre ella y la niñita eran mas serias. Pero, Wanda no podía evitar sentir una gran pena por Miriel. A final de mucho pensarlo, decidió ayudarle a controlar sus poderes.

No fue una decisión fácil, el hecho de controlar significaba, tomar absoluto conocimiento de su don y eso quería decir que, Miriel se daría cuenta de que las videntes como ella, no solo miran el futuro. Su poder era mucho más complejo.

Sabia que a Cosmo no le iba a gustar ni un poquito cuando le contara, pero Miriel no la estaba pasando bien, se pondría peor a medida que creciera y si no la ayudaban, podía terminar incluso, en un manicomio. Ella, siendo la hada que era, no se podía quedar cruzadas de brazos.

Una vez que había tomado su determinación, se había quedado mas tranquila. Hasta que había llegado Jorgen y su notificación oficial esa misma tarde.

Wanda no lo había tomado bien, tenia pensado en los ratos libres que le quedaban en instruir a Miriel y no en ir a evaluar a una irresponsable hada de la universita.

Pero Jorgen no le había dejado opción y de ahí el genio de Wanda se descompuso totalmente. (Cosmo y Timmy sufrieron las consecuencias… sobre todo Cosmo)

Por lo menos su esposo se las había ingeniado (si, se las ingenio) para que terminaran en la misma cama y habría amanecido de humor mucho mejor, de no ser por las malditas pesadillas de Timmy.

Wanda estaba pensando en todo eso, mientras observaba a los hermanos, finalmente Timmy empezó a despertar y Miriel se aparto. A veces Timmy despertaba de golpe, otras veces, de forma más suave, pero sumamente confundido. De esta última manera fue que despertó.

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y empezó a enfocar las cosas, pero su confundido cerebro no alcanzo a procesar nada antes de que Cosmo se abalanzara encima de él.

¡Timmy! – Grito el peliverde – por fin… fue horrible. Y se largo a llorar.

El chico no entendía nada. ¿Seguía soñando¿estaba despierto¿por que le dolían las muñecas, _¿Por qué, se sentía tan triste, tan vacío?_

Wanda y Miriel también abrazaron a Timmy. El chico sollozo.

_(Cosmo, calmate)_

¡Bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - seguía el peliverde.

_(Cosmo! Contrólate)_

Al padrino le dolió la cabeza, las emociones de Wanda habían sido muy intensas. Ella no quería preocupar al muchacho.

_(Es que es que…me siento mal!)_

_(Lo se, yo también, pero solo vas a disturbar mas a Timmy. Y tu no quieres eso ¿Verdad?)_

El padrino la miro con grandes ojos de cachorro y negó. Sorbió sus mocos y se seco las lágrimas.

Timmy, empezó a volver a la realidad.

Cosmo… Wanda… - susurro, tomando su cara con una mano, secando unas lágrimas rebeldes y sentándose en la cama.

¡Timmy! – gritaron al unísono, contentos por el reconocimiento.

El chico forzó una sonrisa. Lamento haberlos preocupados.

Esta bien cariño - le respondió con ansiedad Wanda, mientras le sacaba, unos húmedos cabellos castaños de sus ojos.

Gritabas y gemías – le informo Cosmo.

_(Cállate)_

_(No te enojes! Por que…?)_

_(No creo que sea necesario contarles esas cosas a Timmy)_

_(…Esta bien…)_

Timmy miro a sus padrinos y a pesar del mal sueño, no pudo evitar sonreír. Wanda miraba con el ceño fruncido a su esposo y Cosmo parecía tener una expresión distraída en el semblante. Esa, era una imagen típica de ellos.

Hermano – susurro Miriel, con su voz suave e infantil.

Timmy recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella.

¿Qué estas haciendo despierta a esta hora? – pregunto el chico.

Me llamaste – respondió la pequeña.

Son las 4:30 de la madrugada y no recuerdo a verte llamado – le dijo Timmy algo molesto – si mama te llega a pillar en mi habitación, en bonito lió estaré metido.

Mamá esta profundamente dormida, la habitación silenciada y _me llamaste,_ no lo recuerdas – respondió la pequeña, aún con voz suave, pero ya no sonaba tan infantil.

No recuerdas nada… nada de… - insistió Miriel.

Timmy la miro intensamente y pensó que se refería a su sueño. Su hermana en ocasiones se comportaba de una forma tan extraña. Supuso que si le contaba de qué se trataba el sueño, se calmaría.

Yo… yo me sentía distinto – empezó vacilante – era mas… inteligente… o… ¡o rayos! No sabría decir como yo era, solo que, yo era diferente y estaba en… en otro lado o algo así.

No creo que sea buena idea continuar – se opuso Wanda.

La pequeña miro al hada.

Miriel quiere que Timmy siga – tradujo automáticamente Cosmo.

Aun así para Timmy era difícil seguir, no por lo malo del sueño. Si no por que los recuerdos se le escurrían, como el agua entre sus manos .

Timmy se llevo una mano a los ojos. Había un bosque… y algo me hizo daño… Se estremeció.

Después de eso, como que conocí a ese algo… y creo… creo que hice algo mal… me castigaron. Aquí Timmy se abrazo a si mismo y sintió un agudo y profundo dolor en las muñecas.

Miro a su hermana y padrinos, esa es la peor parte del sueño.

Ah, cariño – murmuro Wanda, mientras le acariciaba un hombro – creo que ya es suficiente.

Timmy movió la cabeza negativamente, lucia triste. Eso no es tan, tan malo. Peor es cuando despierto. Me siento totalmente… _vacío._

Cosmo se rió – bueno eso no esta tan mal. Mi cabeza esta totalmente vacía y mira a donde llegue.

¡Cosmo! – lo reto Wanda.

Pero es la verdad – se defendió el peliverde.

Timmy y Miriel rieron. La tensión se había despejado.

Oye Miriel no crees que es hora de… - empezó Timmy.

¡Ir a jugar a: los monos submarinos desvelados! – completo Cosmo, desapareciendo él y Miriel. En el aire quedó la risa de los dos.

Timmy y Wanda se miraron. Bueno – dijo el chico – eso explica la arena, las estrellas de mar y el cangrejo ermitaño que mi mama encontró el otro día…

Y el por que Cosmo amanecía tan dormido – agrego Wanda.

Timmy miro a su madrina. Esta parecía mas tranquila, el rastro de preocupación se había ido, al igual que el ceño fruncido. En su lugar lo reemplazo una suave sonrisa. Wanda estaba pensando en Cosmo y en lo bien que se relacionaba con los niños pequeños.

La hada miro a su ahijado. ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto.

Timmy asintió, el sueño había sido casi olvidado y el dolor en sus muñecas retrocedía paulatinamente, solo quedaba algo del vacío, pero Timmy le resto importancia.

Oye Wanda – le dijo - ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Wanda se rió. Ya me preguntaste, pero supongo, que puedes preguntar de nuevo.

¿Por qué estabas tan moletas esta tarde? Y ¿Por qué dejas que Cosmos, haga un montón de tonterías con mi hermana? A nosotros nos retas todo el tiempo cuando…

Esta bien, para, para… - lo interrumpió el hada – esa no fue una sola pregunta, aunque están relacionadas.

¿Y…? – insistió el muchacho.

Wanda suspiro. Supuso que ya era hora de contarle la verdad acerca de Miriel a su ahijado. Pero, no a esa hora y definitivamente no después de una de sus pesadillas.

Mañana te prometo contarte todo – le respondió.

Oh, vamos, no me obligues a ponerlo en forma de deseo – insistió el chico.

No me obligues a enojarme contigo – replico la hada.

Pero, por lo menos adelántame algo… - le suplico Timmy, mirándola desvalido.

Rayos – gruño Wanda – solo un poco. Es una historia complicada.

Timmy la observo animándola a que continuara.

A mi y Cosmo, nos llego una notificación oficial de Jorgen – empezó la hada.

Lo se – murmuro aburrido Timmy - vi cuando se los llevo aparte.

Tendremos que ser tutores de un hada y yo quería usar ese tiempo libre con tu hermana – continuo Wanda, no haciendo caso de la interrupción.

¿Eso es todo? – le dijo Timmy, sintiéndose estafado. Pero, si estas un montón de rato con mi hermana.

Escucha cariño – le suplico Wanda – no te pongas celoso, es solo que… que… o, vamos, espera a mañana y te lo diré.

No estoy celoso de ella - se rió Timmy hablando con honestidad – no he estado celoso de Miriel desde el día en que nació. Lo cual, admito que quizás sea raro.

Timmy se había sentido muy celoso de su hermana, antes de que naciera, pues veía que la escasa atención y preocupación de sus padres, se volcaba en el nuevo bebe.

Y normal seria que, de vez en cuando, aun sintiera celos. Pero desde el primer día que vio a Miriel, la amo. Así de simple, le había nacido un amor tan grande por esa pequeña, que no pudo sentir nunca más celos. Ni siquiera le molestaba compartir a Cosmo y Wanda.

Wanda sonrió orgullosa de su ahijado. Se que entenderás entonces lo que te voy a decir – le dijo – pero hazme el favor de esperar hasta mañana.

Esta bien se resigno Timmy – bostezo profunda y desvergonzadamente – de todos modos, me esta dando sueño.

A mi igual – admitió Wanda - dejemos que ese par de chiflados – apunto con la varita, la pieza de Miriel – se desvelen.

Timmy ya no la escuchaba se había quedado dormido, abrazado al oso teddy de su hermana.

Buenas noches – susurro Wanda – apartando el cabello castaño, de los ojos de su ahijado y desapareciendo de la vista.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fffffiiiiiiuuuuffffffff este capitulo si que me costo, tengo muy en claro a donde llegar, pero es difícil explicar ciertas situaciones en las que están metidos los personajes.

Quiero darles las gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, es de los más alentador, sobre todo para una novata como yo.

En fin, no se asusten si me demoro un poco mas de la cuenta en el capitulo que sigue, lo tengo casi terminado en el papel, pero me puse a escribir en el momento mas inapropiado, por que tengo que escribir también, un proyecto ENORME y por mas que lo deteste no puedo hacerlo a un lado…

En fin amigos, hasta el próximo encuentro.

By-by


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo III: Cuatro Amigos, Tres Fronteras, dos Videntes, una Hada_

¿Chester que te ocurre? – pregunto AJ.

Bbbrrrrrrr – aun siento escalofríos.

AJ rodó los ojos – Chester solo fuimos a la biblioteca.

¡Por eso es que tengo escalofríos! – chillo el chico – no había necesitado ir a la biblioteca en 2 años.

Pero tu mismo insististe en ir… - dijo AJ suavemente.

Lo se, lo se, no necesitas hacerme acordar – Chester suspiro – me perdí un hermoso sábado de sueño y para nada…

Ninguna búsqueda es en vano, quizás debamos volver más tarde u otro día – le sugirió AJ.

¡QUE! Ni loco, no vuelvo – afirmo Chester, con vehemencia.

Pero… - AJ vacilo, al decir lo siguiente – es para buscar a tu madre…

Chester, lo miro con sorpresa y luego siguió caminando cabizbajo.

Era una fría mañana de Diciembre, todavía no había nevado, pero el suelo ya amanecía escarchado y el vapor salía de la boca de los transeúntes. La gente iba muy arropada y las tiendas, ya estaban adornadas con motivos navideños. Aun así, todavía faltaba una semana para navidad y la vorágine de compras no había alcanzado su pick.

Debería aprender a no hacer caso de la gente – dijo finalmente Chester, como si hubiese estado pensando mucho – debería aprender a no escuchar, las cosas horribles que dicen…

¿Chester? – lo miro dubitativo AJ.

Las últimas semanas no habían sido buenas para el rubio. Últimamente el grupo de los populares lo había tenido de blanco y las burlas siempre tenían por motivo a su padre.

_Que ridícula bolsa que usa_

_Al menos tiene la decencia de esconderse_

_Es el perdedor más grande de Dimsdale_

_Es por eso que su madre los abandono, nadie decente querría vivir con ellos…_

Lo peor era que, en esta época del año, se empezaba a sentir melancólico, no recordaba mucho de su madre, no había fotografía alguna de ella y su padre respondía con evasivas cualquier intento de hablar acerca de ella. Las burlas habían colmado el vaso a tal punto… que había ido a la biblioteca a averiguar algo, lo que sea.

¡Chester, vamos! – trato de animarlo AJ, sacudiéndolo – ya veras que encontraremos algo.

¿AJ? – pregunto un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras.

Si – dijo AJ mirando al hombre.

Le necesitan – el hombre, por debajo de sus lentes oscuros, miro, de reojo a Chester – es… un asunto de seguridad, expediente GC3.

AH, muy bien voy enseguida – dijo AJ.

Chester me tengo que ir, pero trata de… no pensar mucho – murmuro inseguro.

Generalmente, no pienso mucho – respondió el rubio.

Por lo mismo, no escuches a esos patanes – le dio unas fraternales palmadas en la espalda – voy aprovechar de buscar en los archivos del gobierno – susurro.

Le dio unas últimas miradas de apoyo, antes de subirse a un auto, junto a un grupo de agentes.

Chester vio alejarse el vehículo a toda prisa y doblar una curva. El rubio suspiro, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Dos cuadras mas adelante, encontró a Tootie. La chica, que al igual que todos ellos, había crecido sus centímetros, aun usaba sus coletas y lentes, pero no sus frenillos y en ese minuto, estaba peleando con una maquina que vende cafés.

Maldita cosa – decía, mientras la golpeaba – no basta con que Vicky se robe mi dinero, si no que también tiene que hacerlo esta maquina endemoniada.

Chester dudo si cercarse o no, las chicas le daban alergia y Tootie… bueno, la chica era algo espeluznante. Aunque se había calmado algo, el crecer ayudo, la fijación por su mejor amigo, se mantenía firme y en ocasiones tenia serias recaídas.

Finalmente decidió ayudarla. Con un golpe seco, las monedas cayeron y Tootie, pudo elegir lo que quería.

Gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

Chester se encogió de hombros y se disponía a seguir su camino, cuando Tootie lo detuvo.

¿No vas a querer algo?

No tengo… no – dijo confundido Chester.

La chica sonrió y metió otras monedas a la maquina. Antes de que Chester pudiera detenerla, tenía un café con leche en sus manos.

Gracias – dijo el chico muy avergonzado – no debiste gastar tu dinero…

Tootie rió y empezó a caminar – es mi mesada, por mi cumpleaños, no me dan regalos por que mí, _dulce hermana_, los destruye, pero tengo que gastármela antes de que vuelva de la universidad.

O te quitara el dinero – completo Chester.

Exacto y la mejor forma de gastarlo, es comprándome las cosa que me gustan comer, Vicky no puede destruir eso.

Tootie, tomo un largo sorbo de su café y suspiro - es una suerte que estudie en otra parte, debo ser la única persona en el mundo, que no quiere que empiece las vacaciones, por las fiestas.

Chester la observo con pena, Tootie lucia mas cansada de lo habitual, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que su hermana estaba en la universidad y ya no podía atormentarla tan a menudo.

Entonces… - empezó el chico – ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

No es mañana, - respondió - pero no me importa, de todos modos, nunca puedo hacer una fiesta decente.

Hubo un silencio pesado entre ellos, se acercaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca, finalmente, Tootie se animo a preguntar¿Crees que yo soy tan maligna, como mi hermana?

A Chester la pregunta lo pillo desprevenido. ¿Qué… que¿De que me estas hablando? – balbuceo.

Tootie lo miro, ansiosa por una respuesta.

Bueno… - comenzó Chester inseguro – eres… estas obsesionada con mi mejor amigo, al punto de asustar un poco, pero no eres mala, bajo ningún sentido. Chester miro su café con leche – de hecho, creo que eres muy amable.

Tootie sonrió, lucia mas tranquila.

¿Y esa pregunta tan rara? - pidió Chester.

La chica suspiro y miro al suelo – anoche tuve una pesadilla… _otra vez _y… cuando sueño, me siento… diferente, más inteligente, más poderosa, _mas malvada._

Miro a Chester, los ojos violetas relucían, debajo de sus cristales.

¿Cómo es ese sueño? – pregunto intrigado el chico.

Hay un bosque, pero no le gusto, me hace daño, al punto de odiarlo, entonces es cuando mas ira siento, algo se acerca y lo ataco.

Tootie miro a Chester y se rió, - creo que suena a locura.

El chico iba a responder, cuando vio que su mejor amigo se acercaba.

¡Hey Timmy! – grito.

Timmy dudo si acerarse o no, con Tootie cerca, él no estaba seguro.

La chica, sin embargo, lucia tranquila, así que decidió ir donde su amigo. Con paso de gato, se acerco y se sentó entre Chester y Tootie.

Al ver que la Tootie no se abalanzó, lanzo un suspiro, aun así no pudo evitar sentir que había algo raro en todo eso.

Miro con atención a la chica, de cabellos oscuros y se dio cuenta de que lucia cansada, casi tanto como el.

¿Mala noche? – pregunto por cortesía.

No tienes ni idea – respondió la muchacha.

Timmy sonrió frente a la ironía de esto, o si, tenia una idea muy cercana de lo que era pasar una mala noche.

¿Bueno, estoy loca o no? – le pregunto a Chester.

Chester rió - en este pueblo están todos locos, tu hermana es malvada, hay un tipo que se jura gato, mi padre usa una bolsa en la cabeza, tenemos un profesor que se dedica a cazar hadas y tú estas obsesionada con mi mejor amigo… Dudo que soñar cosas así sea locura… aquí, como que es normal.

Esto hizo que Tootie se calmara por completo y empezó a sentir, esa profunda alegría, que le producía estar cerca de Timmy.

Vaya, como que eso me tranquiliza a mí también – comento Timmy.

¿Pesadillas? – preguntaron al unísono, Chester y Tootie.

Aja y algo mas… - Timmy miro con atención a una paloma verde, que se paseaba junto con otras, de colores menos extravagantes. No se veía ninguna paloma rosada.

Que tal si les dijera que, pienso que mi hermanita es una vidente.

Tootie, sacudió la cabeza y no respondió. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de pensar, se sentía, tan bien estando cerca de Timmy, tan segura, era tan calido, que no sentía frió, tenía tantas ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo, pero se sentía tan cansada…

Chester, lo miro con una mueca burlona – eso se agregaría a, nuestra lista de rarezas cotidianas de Dimsdale.

Timmy no dijo nada y siguió observando con atención a su padrino, pensando en lo que le había dicho Wanda esa mañana y en donde estarían ella y su hermana.

"_FLASHBACK" _

Lo que sucede es que tu hermana nació diferente – dijo Wanda atropelladamente.

Bien – susurro Timmy, muerto de sueño – y por que no esperaste hasta más tarde para contarme, son las 8 de la mañana.

Quiero llevar a tu hermana a un lugar, para que aprenda, yo no se mucho del tema, pero quería supervisar, claro que no tendré tiempo… en todo caso, ya hice todos los contactos…

Mmmfff – murmuro Timmy arropándose, para seguir durmiendo, hasta que, finalmente la información le llego a su cerebro.

¡QUE¡De que rayos me estas hablando! – se levanto de improviso.

¡Silencio! – le urgió Wanda – no quiero que Cosmo despierte.

¿Como que nació diferente¿Como que la vas a llevar a un lugar? y ¿Por que no quieres que Cosmo sepa? – explícate, dijo en un susurro molesto.

Wanda se mordió los labios, esta era la parte difícil, por mas que Timmy había compartido con seres místicos, por muy locas que sean sus aventuras, seguía siendo un humano… y los humanos siguen ciertos patrones, que mantienen la realidad inalterable, o sea, no hay humanos con magia y menos las hermanitas menores.

El hada pensó que era mejor soltar todo de sopetón.

Tu hermana es una vidente y esta sufriendo a causa de eso – fue la respuesta de Wanda.

Timmy abrió los ojos como platos, no había entendido, ni jota de lo que le dijo Wanda.

¿Vidente…? – murmuro - ¿Cómo… como fue¿Estas segura?

Wanda asintió.

Mira - dijo - a veces ocurre, que un humano nazca con cierta magia, no es del todo raro. Esta en sus orígenes… solo que la mayoría lo ha olvidado. Antes, cuando vivían en armonía con la naturaleza y la mayoría de los seres místicos aún habitaban la tierra, era de lo más común.

La magia humana se empezó a extinguir, cuando las criaturas místicas se auto exiliaron y eso ocurrió, cuando los humanos se volvieron mas tecnológicos… menos respetuoso con su tierra. A causa de eso, los dones de "mamá naturaleza" les fueron quitados, casi en su totalidad.

¿Las hadas, vivían en la tierra? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar Timmy.

Eso ahora, carece de importancia – se apresuro a decir Wanda – tu hermana nació con un don, que debe aprender a controlar, o se le volverá en su contra. Yo me encargare de eso, la llevare a un lugar donde pueda aprender.

Timmy miro con gravedad a Wanda. Estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?

Su madrina asintió.

¿Y… no quieres que Cosmo sepa por…? - pregunto el chico, con voz de circunstancia.

Como dije – respondió Wanda – no es del todo raro que nazcan humanos con magia, pero, si no se potencia el don dentro de su niñez, este se atrofia y muere. Cosmo es de la opinión, de que el don de Miriel es desagradable y que lo mejor es que no lo desarrolle, pero yo sé, que el don de tu hermana, no morirá y que la atormentara toda su vida, sin posibilidad de controlarlo.

Yo no permitiré algo así – dijo con voz firme el hada – aunque Cosmo se enoje, no voy a permitir que tu hermana sufra.

La voz del hada sonó tan grave, que Timmy se sorprendió.

Bueno - dijo medio en broma, medio en serio – si Miriel sufre, puede que consiga, padrinos mágicos.

Wanda lo observo muy seria.

Los seres humanos con cierta cantidad de poder, no pueden tener padrinos mágicos – dijo tajante.

Ahijado y madrina se observaron.

Creo que entiendo… creo – murmuro Timmy, inusualmente serio – si no tomas cuidado de mi hermana, ahora. Un día partirán…

Y ya no habrá vuelta atrás – dijo con firmeza Wanda.

La hada beso la frente de Timmy – me voy, tu hermana esta algo cansada por los juegos de anoche, pero es ahora o nunca, no tengo deseos de pelear con Cosmo.

Timmy, anonadado y muy confundido asintió.

Su madrina levanto su varita y con un suave "poof" desapareció.

Un rato después, escucho a su madre emocionada, de que ese seria el primer día de su "pequeña" la academia "Las tres fronteras"

Escucho que, levanto y vistió a Miriel, le dio de desayunar y después, sonó el timbre.

"Esa debe ser Wanda" – pensó Timmy.

La puerta de calle se cerró y Timmy se quedo solo con sus pensamientos.

Al rato, apareció Cosmo, con el ceño fruncido, una carta de Wanda y un pote de pudín.

Esto es el colmo – dijo enojado – mi esposa cree que con un pudín puede evitar que me enoje…

…Y lo peor es que tiene razón, esta tan suave y esponjadito – continuo el hada, con voz melosa – ¡Pero que débil soy! Debería estar furioso por llevarse a Miriel a las tres fronteras.

Timmy miro a su padrino confundido.

¿Qué son las tres fronteras? – pregunto el chico intrigadísimo.

Eeeehhhh bueno – dijo Cosmo, como queriendo rehuir la pregunta - ¡Qué pudín tan rico!

En ese minuto, Timmy supo que no habría forma de sacarle información a Cosmo.

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Timmy estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no noto la mirada burlona de Chester.

¿Que pasa? – pregunto Timmy, como despertando de un sueño.

Le basto seguir la mirada de su amigo, para saber lo que había ocurrido. Tootie, cansada por la mala noche y sintiéndose tan a gusto al lado de Timmy, se quedo profundamente dormida, apoyada en el chico, mientras este cavilaba.

Timmy se espanto y estuvo a punto de apartarla con brusquedad de su lado, pero se contuvo. En parte, por lastima y en parte por que en ese minuto una paloma verde, huía a todo lo que podía de un montón de otras palomas.

Timmy se dio una palmada mental, que rayos podría haber hecho Cosmo, para que las aves se mostraran tan furiosas. De todos los seres de la creación, solo Cosmo debe tener la habilidad para enojar a un grupo de palomas…

Chester se reía de buena gana, del espectáculo – ¡pero, mira como la persiguen, parece una turba furiosa, solo les faltan las antorchas!

Timmy solo lanzo un profundo suspiro. "¿Dónde estarán las chicas?"

* * *

La niebla dorada se arremolinaba alrededor de un hada y una pequeña humana. Apenas se veía nada, pero Wanda parecía conocer la ruta. 

Tenia tomada firmemente a Miriel y en la otra mano, llevaba un ramo, de pequeñas flores blancas. La varita colgaba de su cintura y solo la había usado para adoptar su forma humana y convocar la niebla.

La expresión de Wanda era insondable, como si estuviera yendo a un lugar que no le agradara del todo.

Finalmente se animo a hablar – yo, no estoy muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, si tu no quieres aprender, solo dímelo.

Miriel negó con la cabeza – lo que mas deseo es dejar de ver imágenes.

Wanda asintió.

Caminaron en silencio otro trecho, de cuando en cuando la niebla se apartaba y dejaba ver lo que había detrás, suave hierva, mojada por el roció y grandes cristales tornasoles, toscamente tallados, como si fuesen ruinas de una antigua civilización.

Y luego, la niebla lo envolvía todo, dejando solo las sombras.

Wanda volvió a romper el silencio. ¿Sabes a donde vamos?

Miriel asintió – a las tres fronteras.

El hada miro a la niña, como esperando que explicara mas.

Es el territorio, en donde se unen tres mundos y estos tres mundos, en realidad son puertas.

Muy bien – asintió Wanda – son puertas, a tres, de los cinco universos o espacios¿Y cuales son esos tres mundos?

Miriel miro al hada como dudando si responder o no. Wanda le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

La chiquilla se detuvo, justo la niebla se abrió y descubrió un enorme cristal. ¿Por qué ella era capaz de saberlo¿Como era posible que tuviera un conocimiento que les fue velado a los seres humanos, cuando las criaturas místicas partieron? _¿Por qué se sentía tan vieja?_

Wanda esperaba paciente por una repuesta.

Uno de los mundos es el de ustedes – finalmente respondió la chiquilla – el otro, es el mundo de las hadas oscuras.

Los anti-padrinos – murmuro Wanda.

El otro lugar es… - Miriel miro dubitativa al hada y tardo en responder – el cementerio de las hadas.

El cementerio de las hadas – susurro Wanda comenzando a caminar – a ninguna hada le gusta estar ahí, veras somos inmortales, pero no invulnerables… Es muy triste, cuando un hada muere. Wanda movió la cabeza, le dolía tanto pensar en…

Estos mundos conducen a… - siguió Miriel.

Silencio – la interrumpió Wanda – pocas hadas y pocas anti-hadas, saben que su propio mundo, son en realidad puertas. Nunca le dirás a nadie ese conocimiento, a menos que sea por algo vital.

Lo prometes – dijo con voz más suave.

Miriel sonrió – lo prometo.

Muy bien, eso para mi es suficiente – dijo una voz, suave y clara, que se escucho por entre la niebla, que comenzaba a dispersarse.

Apareció una especie de ruinas megalíticas, muy parecidas a Stonehenge, de cristal tornasol y sentado sobre una de las grandes rocas, estaba un hada. De la niebla dorada solo quedaban jirones, que se arremolinaban alrededor de las rocas.

Estaban sobre una colina y desde ese lugar, podían ver las diferentes direcciones, en la que se ubicaban, los tres mundos. La niebla se volvía de un hermoso dorado brillante, en dirección a mundo mágico; era de un dorado más suave, en la dirección del cementerio de las hadas y se oscurecía en la dirección del anti-mundo. Además en la dirección del anti-mundo, había una barrera mágica, que impedía entrar o salir. Aunque últimamente, esa barrera se estaba debilitando.

Estrato – saludo Wanda, con una voz colmada de amor.

El hada bajo de su sitial, estaba vestido con ropas negras y grises, era delgado, con el cabello negro, muy desordenado, parecido al de Cosmo, el color de sus ojos eran de un rosado fuerte y tenia las mismas facciones de Wanda.

A Miriel la verdad la golpeo como una roca.

¿El es…? – empezó a preguntar.

Hola mamá – dijo el hada, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Wanda.

Miriel empezó a reír, era obvio que después, de casi 10.000 años de matrimonio, Cosmo y Wanda tuvieran hijos.

¿Ella es la pequeña? – pregunto Estrato, con una suave sonrisa.

Así es – respondió Wanda - y me da la impresión de que tenias razón… sabe demasiado.

Me llamo Estrato – se presento – ¿y tú eres?

Miriel – susurro la chiquilla.

Bonito nombre, creo que me recuerda a algo. El hada se quedo pensativo, mirando a un cristal. Luego volvió a mirar a Wanda.

¿Esas flores, son para Ópalo?

Así es – respondió Wanda, tendiéndole el ramo a su hijo

¿Por que nunca nos contaste que tú y Cosmo tienen hijos? – pregunto Miriel.

Da Rules – respondieron las hadas al unísono.

Wanda explico. Sucede que las hadas, que nos dedicamos a apadrinar seres humanos, nos dedicamos un cien por ciento a eso. No es conveniente que un ahijado sepa que sus padrinos tienen hijos. Los celos, la inseguridad, son cosas que se quieren evitar con esta regla.

Miriel asintió.

Wanda miro a su hijo - si vas a enseñar a Miriel, ten presente de que es humana. Enséñale e instrúyele, pero no mas de lo necesario.

Miriel se sonrió. Wanda, Wanda, siempre tan preocupada por los demás.

Quédate tranquila mamá – sonrió Estrato.

Estrato miro a Miriel – Yo también poseo el don que tú tienes, solo que ya tengo control sobre el, así que te enseñare como utilizarlo, sin que te vuelvas loca. Mamá esta nerviosa de que me vaya de lengua contigo, por que trabajo en la biblioteca de mundo mágico y se muchas cosas.

Me extraña que no nos vayas a vigilar – se rió el hada.

Era mi intención pero… Jorgen – Wanda frunció el ceño – me dio nuevas responsabilidades.

Te aseguro, que van a ser de lo más interesante – afirmo Estrato – pero vas a tener que tener paciencia. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que, Miriel y yo nos vayamos.

Estrato – tomo la mano de la pequeña.

Miriel, no le digas ni una palabra a nadie, acerca de las tres fronteras, ni de Estrato, ni de nada y tengan cuidado con Jorgen – dijo Wanda muy seria.

Miriel es una humana callada – afirmo Estrato – sabe que no debe decir nada.

Wanda lucia muy insegura, hacia varios años que un hada no instruía a un humano…

Finalmente, se despidió de Miriel y Estrato y se empezó a alejar.

Estrato miro a Miriel - ¿No hay nada que quieras decirle a mi madre?

Miriel, le devolvió la mirada al hada y comprendió.

¡Wanda, espera! – grito – el hada se volteo.

Wanda, vas a perder tú tiempo si vas a buscar a Morfeo e Hipnos, para que te expliquen lo que ocurre con Timmy – explico Miriel – los sueños que mi hermano tiene… en realidad son _recuerdos._

_

* * *

_

Tootie despierta – la sacudió Timmy.

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos y ¡OH! felicidad.

¡TIMMY! – se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, besándolo y abrazándolo.

Quitate – la empujo el chico.

Tootie mas despierta, se controlo. Sonrió culpable, pero no estaba arrepentida en lo mas mínimo.

Chester rió de buena gana. Creo que es hora de que me vaya – nos vemos después tortolitos.

¡No somos tortolitos! – grito Timmy.

A mi me gustaría que lo fuéramos – susurro soñadora Tootie.

Yo también me voy – se apresuro a decir Timmy al notar que Tootie, volvía a ser la de siempre.

Raudo, salio de la banca, tomo a una paloma verde, media inconsciente y desapareció de la vista.

Tootie se quedo sola, sonriendo muy complacida.

Chester, mas tranquilo, llego al parque de remolques en donde vivía.

¡Hola papá, ya estoy en casa! – grito al entrar a su sencillo hogar.

_Hijo, fui al zoológico a buscar nuestro almuerzos, cariños papá_ – leyó Chester la nota que estaba pegada en el refrigerador.

Chester dio un tremendo bostezo y pensó que no seria mala idea, dormir un ratito.

Abrió la puerta de su pieza, dispuesto a abalanzarse a su cama.

Solo que, ya había alguien en su cama….

Descaradamente sentada, estaba un hada, de cabellos blancos y ojos rosados fuertes.

3...2…1

¡HAY UNA CHICA EN MI CAMA!

* * *

Jejejeje, pensé que me iba a demorar más, pero… si no me sentaba a escribir esta cosa, tampoco hacia mi informe (ja!) Fin de año, me tiene con los nervios de punta, pareciera que todos, se ponen de acuerdo para darte un montón de trabajos y todos son para el mismo día (o semana, si tienes suerte) Bueno, aquí los dejo con un capitulo, que son como 3 en 1, ojalá les haya gustado (y los haya dejado con mas preguntas…) 

**AJcosmo: **Gracias por el rewie y los ánimos, pero te vas a tener que aguantar un tiempo, para saber en la totalidad lo que sueña Timmy (¡pobre! Es que no habrá nadie, que no sufra en esta historia…)

PD: Me fui a dar una vuelta por el deviantart y felicito a los artistas (AJcosmo y Tamy) ¡lindos trabajos!

Bueno, si no actualizo antes del 25 (culpa de los profes, eh), les deseo, una muy ¡Feliz Navidad! Y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión (ojalá no sea el otro año…)

Dejen sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo IV: El movimiento The Wall_

Lo primero que hizo Chester fue pegarse a la puerta de su pieza, apuntar con un dedo y seguir repitiendo las únicas palabras, que se le habían escuchado hasta este minuto.

Una chica, hay una chica en mi cama… "una chica"

Arien se sentía francamente humillada, había tenido una noche de locos, para finalmente conocer al chico que tendría que hermanar por un año y le salía con esto. Sabia que algunos humanos, francamente se desconcertaban con la sola presencia de hadas, pero asustarse por ser mujer, era como mucho.

_9 horas antes_

Madreselva soltó una carcajada y Voluptuosidad la miro con picardía.

¡A la tierra! - dijeron al unísono ambas chicas – y se largaron a reír.

Estaban en "Magical Tropical Party" el lugar de moda de las hadas de la universita y un sitio absolutamente demencial. Era famoso por sus excéntricas tocatas.

¿Que se van a servir? – pregunto la hada que trabajaba en la barra.

Un cóctel de frutas tropicales – respondió Madreselva. (Una semi-hada, de rebelde cabellos verde oscuro y ojos castaños, hija de "Mamá naturaleza" que era el nombre por el que se conocía a la diosa Gea en mundo mágico, y una hada)

Un tequila sunrise – dijo Voluptuosidad. (Una diosa, que tenía los mismos ojos y sonrisa de su padre y los cabellos violetas de su madre, era el miembro mas joven de los dioses del amor e hija de Cupido y Psique)

Una coca-cola – gruño Arien. (Un hada)

El bar-fairy la miro confundido - ¿Una que…?

Arien sintió una carcajada al lado suyo.

Una coca-cola¡esa si que esta buena!

La chica frunció el ceño y miro al dueño de la risa. Por supuesto, eres tú Ariel – murmuro Arien.

El hado peliblanco la observo divertido – déle un cóctel de mango y una ensalada "sorpresa tropical" y para mi una piña colada, con una tabla de plátanos fritos, para picar.

Quiero una coca-cola – murmuro miserablemente Arien, poniendo su cabeza en el mesón.

Ariel tenia el mismo porte de Arien, era mas bien delgado y nervudo, su largo y ondulado pelo blanco, lo tenia tomado en una suelta coleta, adornado con dos plumas azules. Los ojos dorados mostraban serenidad y sensibilidad, lo que contrastaba con su sempiterna sonrisa traviesa.

¿Como estas hermanita? - susurro suavemente, cuando el bar-fairy se retiro.

Quiero una coca-cola – respondió esta.

Cuando llego el pedido, Ariel invito a las chicas a sentarse en una mesa, más o menos retirada del bullicio en general y ocupada únicamente por un hado pelirrojo, con audífonos.

¡Pirro! – grito Ariel – esta es Madreselva.

¡Selv! – corrigió la chica.

OK, - acepto Ariel – Selv, esta hermosa chica es Volup y ella es Arien, ya sabes de la que te hable.

Pirro, apenas abrió los ojos, por instante se fijo en Volup y luego se fue a su propio mundo.

Selv y Arien, no pudieron evitar mirarse con extrañeza, Volup generaba mucha mas atención, que la, que le dio ese chico.

¿Dónde esta mi coca-cola? – pregunto por enésima vez Arien, una vez sentados.

Córtala – le respondió sonriendo su hermano, (rápidamente se había sentado al lado de Volup) a la vez que empujaba delante de ella, la ensalada y ponía el decorado cóctel de mango.

El sabe que somos… bueno, lo que tus amigas también saben y también acerca del movimiento – susurro confidencial Ariel, apuntando a Pirro.

_  
_Vaya una novedad – dijo con desidia Arien – le dijiste a tu amigo, que somos hermanos, mellizos por lo demás.

Chisssttt – dijo Ariel – mirando preocupado alrededor suyo. No seas hocicona.

Ariel, no crees que sea un poco mucho – dijo Arien.

Estoy de acuerdo… - agrego Selv - y… ¿quien es su madre?

Arien y Ariel, nunca le habían dicho a nadie, quien era su verdadera madre, a nadie.

No crees que la gente saca conclusiones – continuo Arien, sin hacer caso de su amiga – tenemos nombres similares, tenemos alas similares, nuestro cabello se parece y nuestras facciones son idénticas… ¡no crees que hace rato se dieron cuenta que somos hermanos!

Lo dudo, quizás nuestras facciones sean parecidas… - acepto Ariel - pero yo tengo alas de murciélago y tus alas hermanita, son miti-mota, o sea la primera parte de ángel y la otra, como las mías y, bueno, nuestros cabellos son blancos, pero el reflejo de los tuyos son rosados y los míos azules y…

Ya tuve suficiente – interrumpió Arien – esta absurda y maldita conversación podría durar horas. Haces cualquier cosa, con tal de proteger a nuestra supuesta madre…

Tomo con violencia su cóctel de mango.

No has pensado que quizás, nuestra madre también sufre – le dijo Ariel, mirándola con más seriedad – que no tiene mas remedio y debe llevar esa carga, _ella sola._

Pues si lo hace, actúa maravillosamente bien – le replico Arien – cosa extraña, puesto que es una actriz pésima, basta con leer las criticas…

Arien se interrumpió de golpe, Volup disimulaba su atención, pero Selv, estaba descaradamente interesada.

Vamos sigue – le animo su amiga - a ver si por fin, me entero de quien es, el hada misteriosa.

_Exit the warrior,  
Today's Tom Sawyer,  
He gets high on you,  
And the energy you trade,  
He gets right on to the friction of the day._

Canto Pirro, interrumpiéndolos.

Arien y cia. Miraron incrédulas al acompañante de su hermano, que comía, cantaba y movía su varita, todo al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas se miraron y soltaron sendas risotadas.

Bueno, sabia que Pirro les caería bien – se rió Ariel.

Como sea, te vas a la tierra – comento el hado peliblanco, cambiando el tema raudamente – ¿por…?

Arien, clavo una piña en su tenedor y la miro como si fuera muy interesante, luego miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano. Por supuesto, debió haberlo imaginado…

Por que averiguaron todo lo relacionado con el movimiento "The Wall" – dijo con rabia.

¿QUE? – gritaron todos incluyendo Pirro.

A Ariel se le escurrieron los colores de la cara, no pudo articular palabra.

Selv y Volup, la miraron como exigiendo una explicación, Pirro habría y cerraba la boca como un pescado

Ariel, finalmente pudo susurrar, un asustado – no puede ser…

Arien los miro enojada – calmense, estaba bromeando, no tienen idea o eso creo.

¿Cómo que eso crees? – gruño Ariel, ya no tan alegre - ¿No te das cuenta…?

Arien golpeo la mesa y su cabello se encendió – por supuesto que me doy cuenta.

Selv, miro algo asustada a su amiga y Volup, finalmente dijo con suavidad – calmate amiga, estas llamando la atención y varias personas nos están observando.

Las estupideces que dice este, me hacen enfurecer – dijo Arien calmándose – no darme cuenta. No he dormido, por culpa del maldito movimiento… Solo quería ver su reacción y me doy cuenta de que todos, están asustados como conejos…

Hermana, no te enciendas, ni exageres, siempre he dicho que eres capaz de dormir, aunque Jorgen te este gritando en el oído – dijo Ariel, recuperando su buen humor.

Arien, rodó los ojos y tomo un largo sorbo de su cóctel, finalmente, lucia mas tranquila.

Bien, me explico – dijo Arien muy seria, mirando a todos los presentes – el creo que no, lo digo, por que el piti ciego de Jorgen, no se ha dado cuenta de nada, solo sabe que somos un montón de alborotadores… lo mismo va para algunos repelentes compañeros de clase, como Lucia.

Arien, por fin sonrió, cosa que últimamente no estaba haciendo mucho. Creo que el papá de Volup le clavo una de sus flechas, justo cuando pasabas cerca de ella hermano.

Ariel escupió algo de su piña colada - me estas…

Nop, estoy hablando en serio - afirmo la hada, riendo.

Ayúdame – suplico Ariel, mirando a Volup…

La diosa sonrió y comió un camarón. Ella no se metía en el área de su padre. Aunque, a veces le robaba algunas de sus flechas…

Bueno y ¿que hay con ellos? – pregunto Selv, inquieta.

Que están empezando a sospechar – susurro Arien solemne, mirando a su amiga – ahora, Calixto y el idiota de Locki… me temo que saben, en lo que estamos metidos.

Selv, lucio asustada, Volup estaba inexpresiva y Ariel soltó una carcajada (Pirro se había perdido en la mitad de la conversación, por que justo empezaron a tocar música de Led Zeppelín…)

¡Demonios, de que te ríes! – le grito Selv – tú fuiste al que se le ocurrió meternos en este lío.

¿YO? – dijo Ariel sorprendido – a ver quienes fueron las que llegaron a contarme, una idea absolutamente descabellada, pintándola de genial.

Nosotras – dijo Volup con calma – pero a quien se le ocurrió, convertir nuestras geniales tocatas…

En un movimiento de liberación – completo Arien.

Además la vieja Calixto, no nos hará nada y Locki es un idiota al que nadie le presta atención… - se trato de defender Ariel.

Mira – dijo Selv – Arien, Volup, Woden, además de otros tantos, lo único que queríamos era compartir ciertas actividades con las anti-hadas, que tenían nuestro mismo gusto por la música.

Ese fue el objetivo por el cual nos organizamos y se inicio el movimiento – aclaro Arien.

Eso es verdad – afirmo Selv – las tocatas clandestinas, eran geniales, que las anti-hadas cruzaran a nuestro mundo…

Y nosotros al de ellos – completo Volup – era de la cosa más peligrosa y emocionante, que haya hecho, hada o diosa, alguna.

Bueno un movimiento de liberación, también es emocionante – dijo Ariel, como si dijera, "que llueva también es bonito"

Hay que ser muy… para comenzar un movimiento de liberación a favor de los anti-padrinos – murmuro Arien.

Vamos, pero si esa es la parte divertida… - sonrió Ariel.

Hermano, eres un cabeza hueca – dijo Arien – cada vez que se organiza una tocata, termina en desastre… digo, la tregua se respeta, pero después…

Las últimas veces hemos terminado con las fuerzas especiales en la mitad de una tocata y hemos tenido que salir huyendo – agrego Volup – si su hermano Gabriel, los pillara…

No quiero saber lo que ocurriría… - completo Selv.

Gabriel es un idiota – espeto Ariel, dando por terminado el análisis de su hermano mayor.

Mira - susurro Arien – no voy a negar que todas esas actividades secretas, con las hadas oscuras, sean divertidas….

Tampoco vamos a negar, que algunas de ellas sean más razonables – continúo Volup – mal que mal, necesitamos gente, más o menos razonable, para organizar las tocatas.

Sobre todo, Anti-Locki – sonrió burlón Ariel – ¿cierto hermanita?

Arien no le hizo mucho caso, aunque se sonrojo ligeramente. Mira a lo que voy es que la naturaleza de esas hadas es malvada, no pueden estar mucho rato en paz, hasta que empiezan a hacer desastres. Las tocatas, son un ejemplo claro.

Imaginate, que si ya la barrera del anti-mundo esta debilitada, como seria de catastrófico abrir un boquete, lo suficientemente grande, para liberarlas a todas – continuo Selv – seria la tercera guerra mundial o el apocalipsis.

Oh, vamos – gruño Ariel – estas exagerando, no ocurrirá nada de eso si los anti-seres mágicos dejan, finalmente, de vivir en ese horrible lugar. Además, díganme que no les gustaría un poco de caos y ver, finalmente trabajando, a las hadas del AFSEB.

Sabes lo que va a ocurrir hermano – dijo con seriedad la chica – vas a terminar en la cárcel mágica, eso es lo que vas a conseguir con tu locura.

Que no es locura – espeto el chico, revolviendo su piña colada – miren, lo que ocurre es que no me gusta es que se mantenga a seres de una naturaleza similar a la nuestra, encerradas en ese horripilante lugar y solo por que les temen. Gracias a las tocatas pudimos ver que clase de lugar es. Y creo, que ese es el motivo por el cual la mayoría, de los Anti-Seres odian a las hadas. Se que no son muy… "gentiles", pero debemos a prender a convivir juntos, encerradas en ese sitio, jamás serán completamente civilizadas.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

Hermano, no son esclavos, _son seres malvados._

No me van a hacer cambiar de opinión – afirmo Ariel – yo y mi gente seguiremos con nuestros planes, si fuimos capaces de convivir para escuchar un poco de música, perfectamente podemos ampliar eso a otras situaciones y si ustedes quieren dejar de participar, yo no las obligare a continuar.

Se levanto de la mesa, ya es hora de que Pirro y yo partamos. Se despidió de las chicas y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

Suerte – le susurro con suavidad – y no te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme. Le tomo la mano y le dejo un pequeño regalo, con una nota.

Arien lo vio atravesar las puertas del local, con un semblante muy aprensivo. No hablo mucho durante el resto de la noche.

Como a las 5 de la mañana (hora en que los locales cerraban y las hadas se iban, muy a regañadientes) la chica, se encontró con otra persona. Su hermano mayor, Gabriel.

Gabriel era un hada enorme, apenas mas bajo que Jorgen, llevaba ropa de combate, muy similar a la que usaba el líder de las hadas, pero en negro y sin correas de cuero que atravesaran su pecho. Tenía muñequeras de cuero (sin puntas) y su cabello largo, muy liso y muy castaño, estaba tomado en varias secciones por tiras de cuero. Tenía unas enormes alas de ángel y los ojos rosados, refulgían con valor y cierta frialdad.

Vamonos – gruño – soltando una mochila, que quedo muy desformada en el suelo.

Arien tomo su mochila y se despidió de sus amigas. Floto en silencio un buen rato, hasta que su hermano, finalmente hablo.

Tú y el idiota de Ariel, son unos malditos malagradecidos, he tenido que estarles tapando cada… "tontería" que se les ocurre hacer y hasta cierto punto, me alegro que te mandaran a la tierra. No se por que me da la impresión de que, tu fuiste la que ideo todo este embrollo. Siempre eres la que idea todo y el estupido de Ariel, empieza a alucinar y hacer castillos en el aire. Apuesto mis alas a que la idea original distaba mucho a ser lo que esta ocurriendo ahora ¿No es así? – se volteo para enfrentar al hada - ¿no estoy en lo correcto acaso?

Arien estaba francamente desconcertada, de partida su hermano mayor era de los que hablaban en monosílabos, no de los que soltaban torrentes de palabras y lo peor, su hermano _siempre seguía las reglas,_ fueran las que fueran.

Yo… yo, no se que decir, pensaba que no tenias idea de lo que esta pasando – murmuro Arien.

Por favor – dijo molesto Gabriel, moviendo brazos y alas – se todo, pero no los he delatado, se va armar un bonito escándalo, si se llega a saber que hay hijos de dioses en este lío.

Gabriel se puso nuevamente en marcha, lucia entre enfadado y apesadumbrado. Quiero que me respondas dos cosas.

A la chica le cargaba, cuando su hermano quería exigirle cosas.

Primero¿como se las ingeniaron para debilitar la barrera entre el mundo de los anti-padrinos y el nuestro? Segundo¿Cuándo va ser el próximo encuentro y donde la van a organizar?

Arien frunció el ceño.

Esta bien – murmuro – supongo que te lo debo. Creeme o no, pero nosotros no debilitamos la barrera mágica. Estaba así, de hecho esa fue la causa por la conocimos a anti…

Se callo de golpe, dándose cuenta que estaba delatando a sus cómplices, estaba así –afirmo - y en las tres fronteras esta peor. Arien abrió mucho los ojos, ahora si había metido la pata.

Gabriel no detuvo la marcha. Se limito a mover la cabeza con enfado. A muy pocas hadas se le estaba permitido ir a las tres fronteras, puesto que era un lugar increíblemente mágico y por lo tanto, peligroso.

Respecto a lo segundo, no tengo idea y honestamente, si lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría – admitió la chica.

Supongo que no – gruño Gabriel – pero, no me gusta esto de que la barrera se haya debilitado por otras causas, que no hayan sido hadas irresponsables. Se quedo pensativo un rato.

Hay otra cosa que debo decirte antes de que te vayas a la tierra. Estuve con nuestra madre.

Ah, que bueno – dijo sin emoción la chica – y que contaba Blonda¿Se ganara finalmente un Zippy de oro?

La verdad es que la note bastante – Gabriel busco las palabras adecuadas – "preocupada" no le hizo mucha gracia saber que bajarías a la tierra.

Y eso a ella que le importa – murmuro con desidia la chica – muchas hadas bajan a la tierra, hay montones de hadas que se dedican a apadrinar seres humanos, no es la gran cosa.

Blonda es bien divertida – continuo molesta - deja de lado cosas esenciales, como el amor y se preocupa por tonteras, como ir a la tierra.

¿Cómo sabes que no, nos quiere? – pregunto Gabriel.

Será, acaso por el trato que usa – respondió con sarcasmo la chica.

Gabriel frunció el ceño, no iba a discutir con su hermana, pero siempre "le creyó" en la conversación que tuvieron. Blonda los estaba protegiendo, a su modo y de algo que realmente la asustaba.

Se volteo nuevamente y le paso dos cosas, una revista de espectáculos "Vanity Fairy" donde había una fotografía de Blonda en la portada (Blonda, revela sus profundos deseos, habla de la gran posibilidad de ganar un Zippy este año y dice que no le importa estar entre las actrices peor vestidas) y un extraño collar o mas bien gargantilla. Era gruesa, hecha de oro y estaba abierta, sus terminaciones eran redondas y tenía unos sencillos tallados. Era muy similar a los collares que usaban los antiguos celtas o los que usaban Gabriel y Ariel.

No quiero esta cosa – dijo la chica – tomando el collar con asco, como si fuera a contagiarle algo. Y esto, menos todavía – refiriéndose a la revista.

Puedes usar la portada, para lanzarle dardos – acoto Gabriel.

Esa, no era una mala idea. La chica guardo la revista.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando te deshiciste de tu gargantilla – continuo Gabriel – fallaste por muy poco. Mamá habría tenido un bonito chichón, si no se agacha justo a tiempo.

Fue para cuando nos separo – admitió la chica, creo que ahí si que me enoje – y por lo mismo, no quiero esta cosa.

Échalo a la basura si quieres – gruño Gabriel – pero primero escúchame. Mamá se puso muy rara cuando le conté que te irías a la tierra.

¿Mas de lo usual? – pregunto con sarcasmo Arien.

Gabriel no le hizo caso.

"Empezó a hablar de nuestro padre, nada muy importante, dijo que nos amo muchísimo, pero que tuvieron que separarse. El fue quien nos puso nuestros nombres. Me puso Gabriel, por las alas de ángel, Ariel, por la alas de murciélago y Arien, por que se parece a Ariel. También dijo, que nos dejo como recuerdo de él, las gargantillas que llevamos. Todos los miembros de la familia de papá, usan estas gargantillas"

Ahora que lo sabes, puedes deshacerte de ella, de la forma que mas te plazca – miro a Arien con curiosidad.

Arien le devolvió la mirada y automáticamente puso la gargantilla en su cuello.

Gabriel dio vuelta su cabeza, apuro el paso y sonrió.

Una ultima cosa hermana – dijo Gabriel cuando vislumbraron el "puente arco iris" – puede que tu magia no funcione del todo bien las primeras semanas en la tierra, te tendrás que habituar.

Genial – murmuro Arien.

Habían llegado al "puente del arco iris" y Jorgen los estaba esperando.

Vaya por fin llegaron – dijo con su característica voz – ahora, are lo que la vieja Calixto no me dejo. Sin previo aviso, tomo a la joven hada y la agito sin compasión.

¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH DDDDEEEMMMOOOONNNIOOOSSSSSS! – grito Arien.

Señor, creo que ya fue suficiente – dijo algo aprensivo Gabriel.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Jorgen, no muy seguro - Esta bien, aunque adoro agitar seres mágicos.

Con la misma falta de tacto que la tomo, la dejo en el suelo. Esto para que aprendas a temer a Jorgen Von Strangle – dijo complacido.

Arien no escucho lo que le dijo, estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de no vomitar.

Ahora ya sabes las reglas, no podrás hacer magia a menos que sea imprescindible o tu hermano lo desee, no podrás venir a mundo mágico, a menos que te llamen por notificación oficial o tu hermano lo desee, pero eso aparece en el reglamento – la instruyo Jorgen - ¿Tienes el reglamento, verdad?

Arien entendió la mitad de lo que le dijo (estaba muy mareada) y por desgracia no tenia el reglamento. El "Da Rules", había sido utilizado como combustible en uno de los encuentros, donde se hizo una fogata y todos se pudieron a hacer una danza india.

Jorgen interrogo con la mirada a Gabriel.

No tiene el reglamento – respondió con sequedad.

¡Hada patética! – grito enojado, acto seguido le dio un buen puñetazo.

¡Señor! – grito Gabriel algo asustado – creo que la mato.

Nah, que va, los seres mágicos somos muy resistentes – afirmo Jorgen.

Háblame¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Gabriel, ayudando a la hada, que había terminado en el suelo.

"La glándula Fliggy, es lo que permite a los seres mágicos cambiar de apariencia, no se necesita de la varita para esto, pero siempre sirve como ayuda. Si se tiene problemas con la glándula, la única solución es un trasplante…" – soltó de sopetón la chica, como si se tratara de una interrogación.

Ves, se encuentra perfectamente – dijo Jorgen.

Arien, finalmente pudo enfocar las cosas. Eres un maldito abusador – le dijo a Jorgen, sin rodeos.

No me provoques – gruño Jorgen – hizo aparecer un nuevo "Da Rules" y se lo tiro a la hada. Más te vale no perder este reglamento.

Arien lo miro con pena. (Estúpidamente había pensado que se había desecho de el, para siempre)

Ahora ¡VETE! – grito Jorgen – y mas te vale hacerle caso a tus tutores, hada alborotadora.

Arien seguía mirando con pena el "Da Rules" hasta que pensó que seria una estupenda tabla para surfear arco iris…

_Hora actual_

Y ahí estaba, siendo temida por un chico humano, no por el hecho de ser una hada, si no que por ser una chica, de todas las humillaciones que le había tocado vivir, definitivamente, esta era la peor.

Chester se calmo lo suficiente para notar, que la chica, era bastante diferente. Tenía alas, una corona flotante y una cosa en su mano, que sin lugar a dudas era una varita.

¿Qué cosa eres tú? – pregunto asustado.

Yo – respondió lentamente la chica, empezando a flotar sobre la cama – soy una hada y seré _¡tu hermana mágica, durante todo un año!_ (hizo aparecer unos fuegos artificiales, bastante decentes)

Vaya, pensé que no resultaría – comento para si misma la chica, mirando su varita – quizás Gabriel me estaba tomando el pelo… ¡Nah, que va! Gabriel no sabe nada acerca de bromear.

¿Hermana mágica? – pregunto Chester, sintiéndose muy confundido y sin abandonar su posición.

Eso significa, que durante un año, podrás desear, casi cualquier cosa y yo, estoy obligada a cumplir tus deseos.

Chester se callo, una hada, desear lo que fuera y sus deseos se cumplirían. Inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron.

Tengo una hada, podré pedir lo que quiera y_ se me cumplirá lo que pida – _grito contento - ¡Esto va a ser genial!

* * *

Vaya, por fin, son las 3 de la mañana, con ni idea cuantos minutos y por fin pude terminar este capitulo. La verdad era que, hacia rato que lo quería subir, pero no me gustaba como estaba escrito y me temo que lo rescribí unas cuatro veces (no es broma) aun así no me gusta del todo… También pretendía hacerlo mas largo, pero en ese caso actualizaba el próximo año. (Jejeje)

AJcosmo: Gracias por los ánimos, se que están pasando en esta historia cosas que son un poco mucho, pero _todo_ tendrá su explicaron a su debido tiempo. (Además que me encantan las situaciones complicadas)

Kaín Darkheart: A mi Tb. me ha pasado que no me dan ganas de leer nada y fue muy halagador que te leyeras los dos capi seguidos Como sea, aquí ya se desvela en lo que anda metida esta hadita y quien es su madre (pero supongo que eso, ya lo habías deducido ) Ya se ira sabiendo, lo que le ocurre a los protagonistas principales (¿Es que no hay nadie, que se vaya a salvar en esta cosa?)

Wandalovescosmo¿Te llego mi mail? Te lo mande hace años y espero que si, de no ser así dímelo. Me halagaste profundamente con tus comentarios y me subiste el ego Me alegra que la historia te guste, pero no debería alegrarme por que mi ego crece ¬¬

A todos les deseo un ¡MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan el año que viene y que sea un año mucho mejor que el anterior. Y para los que están en edad de beber, cuidado con las copas de más, miren que no es bonito, estar los tres primeros días del año con mensa caña. (Eso fue lo que me dijeron )

Dejen comentarios y hasta el próximo encuentro.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo V: Descubrimientos_

Chester estudio cuidadosamente a la chica, mientras en su cabeza estallaban, como fuegos artificiales, todas aquellas cosas que había deseado tener y que ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos, conseguía obtener. Era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida.

¡Debo ir a contárselo a mis amigos! – grito.

Espera, ESPERA – grito Arien, tomando a Chester, por el hombro. El chico se alejo nervioso, le iba a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse al hada.

¿Pero que te ocurre, por que me rehuyes de esa forma?

Bueno – dijo lentamente el chico – les tengo algo de alergia a las muchachas…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, al explicar esto ultimo.

Arien lo miro francamente desconcertada. Para luego ponerse a reír de forma histérica, cayendo en la cama del chico.

Oye que no es divertido – grito algo molesto - yo todavía no entiendo por que me ocurre.

Esta… esta bien – dijo el hada, secándose las lágrimas de risa – movió su varita y se transformo en una rata blanca, muy peluda.

¿Así esta mejor? – pregunto Arien.

Chester asintió muy sorprendido. Vaya eso estuvo genial¿puedes transformarte en cualquier cosa¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto, intentando crear confianza.

Soy Arien y me puedo transformar en _casi_ cualquier cosa, digamos que soy un hada en entrenamiento, para las hadas, soy una persona muy joven.

¿Por que no les puedo contar a mis amigos?

Mira, lo que sucede es que hay un montón de reglas estupidas a seguir, entre esas, la mas importante es que no debes contarle a nadie acerca de mi. Si me descubren, tendré que irme para siempre y tú te quedas sin deseos y yo sin graduación – explico el hada.

El chico se rasco la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, en fin, no tienes ni idea lo raro que es hablar con una rata, bueno lo hago todo el tiempo, pero es la primera vez que me responden… ¿No me estas engañando, verdad¿De verdad me vas a cumplir todos mis deseos?

La rata lo observo con una expresión muy curiosa.

Ponme a prueba – fue lo único que dijo (para sorpresa de sí misma)

Deseo… deseo… - Chester no sabia muy bien, que cosa pedir, no sabia la clase de poder que tenía el hada – miro alrededor suyo, tratando de encontrar alguna idea. Su pieza era un desastre, solo faltaba que los calcetines caminaran por el techo.

¡Deseo que mi pieza este limpia y ordenada! – dijo de sopetón.

El hada levanto su varita. Espera - la detuvo Chester - en realidad no quiero orden, mejor que me traigas la mejor selección de engrudo de la ciudad.

Arien no pudo evitar poner cara de sincero desconcierto (lo más desconcertada que puede lucir una rata)

Si eso es lo que deseas – murmuro.

Movió su varita, se escucho un "poof" y apareció un montón de pegamento, que inundo toda la habitación.

¡Vaya! – dijo complacido Chester – no es engrudo¡pero es pegamento, lo que es igual o mejor!

En realidad no era lo que tenia en mente – confeso el hada, pegada a una de las paredes – pero por lo visto, te complació el resultado, lo que no deja de ser extraño.

O sea que me asignaron a un hada con fallas – dijo Chester (con la boca llena de pegamento)

Es lo que hay… - gruño la chica.

Chester la miro con el ceño fruncido, para luego rematar con un - ¡genial! Va a ser estupendo cuando tu magia empiece a fallar en serio ¿Habrá explosiones?

¿Qué clase de humano, eres tú? – pregunto lentamente Arien.

Chester ya no la escuchaba, ahora, estaba ocupado revisando la mochila del hada.

¡Hey! – Grito, su hermana - ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

Que demonios hay aquí – dijo para si mismo Chester, poseído nuevamente, por un entusiasmo desmedido – ropa de chica. ¡Wacala!

¿Y este libro? – dijo tomando sin respeto el "Da Rules" – bueno la verdad es que no me interesa. El libro voló por los aires.

¡Vaya por fin algo digno de verse! – exclamo con la cabeza metida en el morral de la chica – flechas de chocolate, tendrán algún sabor en especial.

¡ALTO! – grito alarmada Arien, volviendo a su forma original, al ver que Chester se proponía comer una de las flechas. Rápidamente se la quito de las manos y las desapareció de la vista.

No sabes de lo que te he salvado – dijo el hada suspirando.

Del acne, acaso – pregunto Chester con sarcasmo.

No, del hecho de perseguir a las chicas como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Chester se estremeció.

Estas flechas son… - miro a Chester, como evaluándolo, para ver si le podía decir la verdad – las hizo mi amiga Volup y tienen efectos extraños… al igual, que todo lo que ella cocina.

No entendí, pero no quiero volver a ver ni una sola de esas flechas – afirmo el chico.

De acuerdo – sonrió el hada.

Bien, supongo que es hora de hacer algo divertido ¿Qué hacemos?

Lo que tú quieras – respondió la chica volviéndose a transformar en rata.

Chester se abrigo y salio a la calle.

Podríamos hacer que nevara y darle vida a los muñecos de nieve, haría un ejército y fastidiaría a Francis, o mejor destruiría a la escuela y ¡obligaría a ese chico extraño a no meterse con mis botes de basura!

Sabes que eso fue delirante – murmuro el hada siguiéndolo.

O sea que te gusto – razono el chico, mirando a su hermana mágica.

Deseo… – comenzó Chester – ¡Hey, que es esto!

El muchacho tomo un pequeño paquete, que se había enredado en los pliegues de su chaqueta. El paquete se deshizo y cayó algo a la tierra, que parecían pequeñas semillas doradas. Como por voluntad propia se empezaron a enterrar y de repente, el piso se empezó a estremecer. Antes de que nadie dijera nada y mas rápido que el pensamiento, empezó a crecer una verdadera jungla, que levanto el tráiler de Chester y lo dejo varios metros sobre el suelo. Justo debajo del chico, creció un árbol de caucho y el hada fue raptada por una palmera.

¿Que demonios fue eso? – pregunto Chester, sintiéndose muy sorprendido.

El regalo de Selv – murmuro Arien, asomándose por entre las ramas de la palmera.

No esta mal – sonrió Chester al ver la verdadera selva, que había crecido alrededor del tráiler. Había todas las variedades de los árboles del amazonas y un montón de exuberantes flores y frutos tropicales, la temperatura se empezó a elevar, paulatinamente.

Solo faltan los micos y pájaros – dijo extasiado el chico – ¡y los insectos!

¿Era necesario mencionar a los insectos? – pregunto el hada, transformada en serpiente, pasándole una fruta al chico.

¿Qué cosa es esto? – pregunto Chester interesado, sintiendo la fragancia y la suavidad de la fruta - Huele bien.

Un mango – respondió su hada – pero pélalo antes de…

Chester ya tenia la boca llena de fruta.

O que rayos, comes pegamento.

El chico, saboreo la fruta y con la boca llena de esta, dijo: "deseo ser un mono"

El hada automáticamente levanto su varita (enroscada al final de su cuerpo), pero Chester jamás se convirtió en un mono, propiamente tal. Le crecieron las extremidades, más vello en el cuerpo y una larga y peluda cola. Claro que eso fue todo. Chester había quedado a medias entre el mono, que había deseado ser y el chico que era.

Oooopppssss, lo lamento – murmuro Arien (avergonzada, tanto por el mal deseo y por tener que disculparse…)

No importa – murmuro, con una voz bastante simiesca Chester, que estaba encantado con su aspecto. Me parezco a sascuash y mira¡¡¡puedo comer con mis pies!

Sintiéndose muy satisfecho con su nueva apariencia, el chico enrosco su cola en un árbol de cacao y tomo una liana. Lanzo un aullido de mono y se deslizo, ágilmente de rama en rama. Estaba en la gloria, le encantaba la sensación de libertad y vértigo que sentía en la base del estomago, se estaba deslizando, a gran velocidad, haciendo extrañas acrobacias a 20 pies del suelo y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Dando tres volteretas en el aire, cayo con agilidad sobre el techo de su casa, lanzo otro aullido de felicidad y se dejo caer, muy contento, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en toda la semana.

El hada apareció a su lado, volvía a ser la rata peluda. Sabes que si te rompes el cuello, tampoco tendré mi graduación y estaré condenada a la academia mágica, con Jorgen… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa?

No – respondió Chester, que estaba ocupado buscando bichos entre su pelaje - ¿Quién es?

El líder de todas las hadas… ya lo vas a conocer y te aseguro que no te gustara.

Chester sostuvo entre sus manos una pulga, que trago pensativamente. Siempre imagine, que las hadas eran cosa de cuentos, por lo mismo siempre las relacione con reyes y princesas. No con líderes, es extraño.

Jorgen esta al servicio de los reyes del mundo mágico, pero se, que los reyes hace años que no se ven, dicen que lo ultimo que hicieron, ellos y un grupo muy sabio de hadas, fue el "Da Rules"

Chester la observo confundido.

El libro que mandaste a volar por los aires – explico el hada.

¡Ah! – asintió comprensivo el rubio – así que es toda una sociedad. Me encantaría conocerla.

Ya te llevare a mundo mágico… pero necesitare que me des tiempo, tengo que adaptarme a la tierra, para que mis deseos trabajen correctamente.

Chester sonrió – ¿y tú tienes familia?

La hada cambio su semblante (todo lo que una rata puede cambiar) y el chico comprendió que había tocado un tema delicado.

Mi madre… no es la mejor madre del mundo y no me agrada hablar mucho de ella y tengo dos hermanos. El mayor es un sujeto, que si tuviera la mente mas cuadrada seria un pixie, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ayer y mi mellizo es un maldito lunático.

Chester se rió, al menos tienes hermanos con los cuales apoyarte.

Si… más o menos, al menos hacen que la tensión, entre mi madre y yo, sea más llevadera.

¿Y que hay de tu padre? – pregunto Chester.

El hada lanzo un profundo suspiro, antes de responder – no conocí a mi padre.

Ah, creo que lo comprendo. Chester, de repente dejo de sentirse bien y cómodo, para pasar al estado depresivo, que había sido característico de el las ultimas semanas. Sabia como se sentía su hada, rayos, si que lo sabia.

Arien miro a su hermano y no le gusto lo que vio. Se suponía que ella estaba ahí par hacerle la vida mas llevadera. No para deprimirlo.

Chester lo lamento, no debí…

Esta bien – corto el chico – no ha sido mi mejor semana y se lo que es no conocer a uno de tus padres. Nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre, no habla mucho de ella. No me mal interpretes, papá es un buen sujeto, es divertido y en general se nota que le preocupo, quizás no tengamos mucho dinero, pero eso a mi no me importa… mucho.

No pudo evitar suspirar. No se por que nunca habla mucho de ella y tengo mucho miedo de que las cosas que dicen mis compañeros sean ciertas. De que mamá, nos abandono por ser unos fracasados…

Arien en su forma de rata lo miro con pena. Entendía al chico, pero no sabia que hacer para animarlo.

Oye, que tal si despejo esta jungla y hacemos lo de los muñecos de nieve. Lo de destruir una institución educacional, tan inútil como el colegio es estimulante…

Chester la observo agradecido, pero de repente tuvo una idea.

¡Pero que tonto soy! – grito – tú, me puedes ayudar. Con tu magia no costara mucho encontrar a mi madre. Entonces yo… yo. Se detuvo, la perpesctiva real, de hallar a su madre lo entusiasmaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Le pedirás una explicación? – completo, no muy segura Arien.

Si, haré eso – asintió.

Tendrás que tener paciencia mi magia…

Sé, no funciona muy bien… aunque admito que me siento muy satisfecho con los resultados – Chester soltó una simiesca carcajada.

El hada levanto una ceja y no pudo evitar pensar, si todos los chicos que estaban en los sobres, eran como Chester. Quizás su nuevo hermano tenía problemas mas graves, pero parecía no importarle mucho si su magia fallaba o no. Eso le daba confianza. Pero también había algo mas, su hermano, olía o se sentía, a algo familiar. Arien tenía en la punta de la lengua la respuesta, pero no atinaba a dar con ella.

¿Que es lo mas malo que pueda ocurrir¿Qué explote la biblioteca? – Continuo Chester, no pudiendo evitar poner un semblante de absoluta y sincera felicidad – eso me suena a un hermoso sueño…

Este… y ¿si no soy capaz de desaparecer esta selva?

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo. Eso seria lo de menos, lo realmente importante, es encontrar a mi madre.

De improviso sintió que le venia una idea a la cabeza. Oye y quizás esa no sea la única buena acción que podamos hacer esta semana. Podríamos organizar una fiesta sorpresa para una… bueno no es mi amiga propiamente tal, pero es una buena conocida – Chester sonrió – además de que adoro los dulces, aunque no soy muy bueno para atinarle a la piñata…

¿A que te refieres?

Una fiesta de cumpleaños, para la pobre Tootie.

* * *

Tootie ya había vuelto a su casa y de verdad de verdad, había querido comprarse esas botas, pero lo más probable seria que Vicky volviera en unos cuantos días a su casa y eso significaba que en el mejor de los casos, sus botas terminarían en los pies de su hermana… Vaya forma de pasar los cumpleaños.

Fue a su habitación, que lucia menos fotografías de Timmy, lo cual no significaba que lo quería menos, era solo que su obsesión se había calmado, para dejar en evidencia lo profundo de sus sentimientos. El problema era que por lo visto, nunca podría ser correspondida… No pudo evitar lanzar un largo suspiro¿acaso su vida no podría ser peor…?

Bueno ya era peor, a causa de sus malditas pesadillas, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Aun así, lo mas malo no era lo que le había contado a Chester, si bien el hecho de causar daño, dentro de sus sueños, era algo que la hacia despertar con una sensación de malestar, era mas malo encontrar tranquilidad en medio de la oscuridad.

Tootie, se acostó en su cama de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

Definitivamente eso era lo mas extraño, lo normal, lo que todo el mundo hacia cuando tenia pesadillas, era prender la luz y ver cada rincón de tu habitación, comprobando que no había monstruos ni nada por el estilo. Que estabas a salvo y quizás lo más malo que veas, sea una miserable araña.

Pero ella… sentía cuando despertaba que la oscuridad de su pieza la arrullaba, la calmaba y le ofrecía protección. Susurrándole suavemente, que lo que había visto y hecho en sus sueños no tenia nada de malo. _Que esa era su naturaleza y que no debía darle la espalda._

Tootie se sobresalto y despertó con su corazón a pleno galope. Se estaba quedando dormida. Miro alrededor suyo. La chica tuvo la desagradable sensación de que las últimas palabras habían sido murmuradas por algo o alguien.

* * *

Timmy se estaba paseando en su pieza, como león enjaulado. Wanda había llegado, pero, por más preguntas y pataletas que hizo, su madrina no le había dicho nada más de las tres fronteras.

Timmy quería ver, si le podía sacar más información a su hermana, cuando llegara. Cosmo había intentado que olvidara el asunto. Según él, era una verdadera estupidez estarse preocupando por esas tonterías.

Vamos Timmy – lo animo – juguemos a los videojuegos.

¿O por que no mejor salimos? – intento Wanda.

¿Con este frió? – habría que estar completamente chiflado… (Vease a Chester, vestido de militar, dándole una arenga a un ejército de muñecos de nieve)

Timmy cansado de dar vueltas, se sentó en su cama.

Se que estas pensando en interrogar a tu hermana apenas llegue – dijo Wanda con el ceño muy fruncido – mas te vale dejar a esa pobre criatura en paz, ya tiene bastantes problemas.

Oye un poco de curiosidad no tiene nada de malo – se defendió Timmy – además, yo no haría nada que la molestara.

¡Cierto! – afirmo Cosmo - ¿Quién es esta? – pregunto, mientras agitaba una fotografía, que había tenido en sus manos, los últimos 15 minutos.

_¡Cosmo! Creo que es como la décima octava vez que te lo digo. Es nuestra pupila._

_¡AH¡Cierto!_

¡Vaya una hadita! – comento Timmy, quitándole la fotografía a Cosmo – ¿Su alumna?

Aja – afirmo Wanda – ya tiene que estar con su hermano… mañana iremos a conocerla.

Oigan ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que ustedes, bajaron a la tierra?

Bueno – murmuraron al unísono Cosmo y Wanda, mientras empezaban a recordar.

_Flash back_

Wanda a los 35 años, vestida con unas bonitas pieles y con una niñita de la era glacial.

¡Vaya esta cosa redonda va ser la locura en la reunión del clan! – dijo la chica.

Ponle un nombre – la animo Wanda.

Creo que la llamare… ¡Rueda!

Buen nombre, de seguro va a ser algo que perdurara para siempre – afirmó el hada

Eres la mejor hermana y amiga que nunca he tenido – afirmo muy contenta, la chica

….

Cosmo a los 35 años, también vestido con pieles.

¡Weeeeeee! Ven, ven a saltar en esta cosa peluda – grito, tratando de animar a un niño prehistórico.

¿Qué eso? – pregunto el chico, no muy seguro de querer ir donde estaba Cosmo.

No lo se, pero es blandito, esta cubierto de pelos y tiene…

¡Una larga nariz, es un mamut! – grito el chico, a la vez que el tremendo animal se levantaba furioso, de que Cosmo hubiese estado saltando en su panza.

¡Cosmo, eres un idiota! – afirmo el chico, mientras corrían por sus vidas.

_Fin del Flash Back_

O sea, que Wanda ayudo a inventar la rueda y Cosmo provoco la estampida de un mamut – dijo Timmy lentamente - ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Vaya tiempos aquellos – murmuro soñador Cosmo.

Se escucho un ruido en la habitación del lado.

Miriel llego – dijo Timmy, a la vez que partía raudo a la habitación de su hermana.

¡Timmy! – grito Wanda, sin mucho éxito.

La niñita, lucia una sonrisa y parecía mas tranquila de lo usual. Por ende, lucia menos madura y mas como la niñita que era.

Hola hermano – saludo feliz.

Hola enana – respondió Timmy – luces… bien. ¿Estuvo, todo bien?

Si – respondió la niña – mientras buscaba algo debajo de la cama.

¿Qué buscas¿De verdad puedes ver el futuro¿Cómo es ese sitio¿Quién te enseña¿Me voy a casar con Trixie? – pregunto Timmy, no pudiendo contenerse.

¡Timmy! – gritaron Cosmo y Wanda.

Miriel, se rió con ganas, al parecer esperaba algo así, por parte de su hermano.

Busco algo donde pueda dibujar; por desgracia si, puedo ver el futuro; es un lugar muy bello y muy mágico, hay ruinas y un bosque; me enseña un hada masculina, tan bueno como Cosmo y Wanda y nunca te respondería lo último – respondió Miriel.

¿Por que no? – pregunto Timmy, sintiéndose defraudado.

Esta vez la niñita, no respondió.

Deseo un block croquis y lápices, para mi hermana – dijo Timmy, pensando que así le diría alguna cosa mas.

Gracias – la chica se sentó en su cama y empezó a dibujar.

Timmy se quedo de pie, mirándola, tratando de pensar como sacarle mas información, aunque la mirada fulminante de Wanda lo estaba asustando.

¿Por qué, dibujas? - pregunto Timmy, sentadose detrás de Miriel y tratando de entender el significado de sus dibujos. Lo que era mas bien difícil, a los tres años nadie es un buen dibujante y Miriel no era la excepción. Parecía algo sacado de Dalí, mezclado con Picasso y una pizca de Miró.

Lo ideal habría sido llevar un diario, pero no se escribir. Así que plasmo lo que veo en el futuro, en mis dibujos. Así ¿lo ves? – respondió la niñita.

Lo único que veo es un montón de palotes – afirmo con desgano Timmy.

Bien, yo los entiendo, tu no – sonrió Miriel – sabia que el no saber escribir, seria algo bueno.

Que quieres decir, enana – gruño Timmy molesto.

Que no voy a sentir temor por hermanitos fisgones – respondió la niñita, riendo.

¡Hey! Timmy en venganza le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

¡Basta¡Para! La niñita no podía parar de reír.

¡Timmy! Deja a tu hermana en paz – dijo Wanda muy enojada.

A mi también me gusta jugar a las cosquillas – grito Cosmo contento.

No te atrevas – se alejo Wanda, asustada.

Parare, solo si me dices algo mas – sonrió cruel el chico.

¡No!... ¡Esta bien, esta bien! – se rindió la niñita.

Timmy… prometiste – murmuro Wanda defraudada.

Bueno, te diré algo de tu futuro – dijo la niñita.

Timmy espero con ansias.

Es completamente nebuloso – afirmo la chiquilla

…..

¡QUE, ESO ES TODO! – grito Timmy sintiéndose estafado.

Te lo mereces – rió Wanda.

¿Qué es nebuloso? – pregunto Cosmo.

Timmy se sentía molesto. No sabía si su madrina y su hermana se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarlo o algo así.

Vamos hermano, no te enojes – pidió la chiquilla.

Tú y Wanda se estaban burlando de mí – afirmo el chico, muy sentido.

¡No es cierto! – dijo firmemente Wanda – te dije que la dejaras en paz. No sabes lo desagradable que es para ella…

Timmy, miro a su hermana ¿Es desagradable?

Miriel asintió. Tanto como tus sueños. Así que, prefiero no hablar de ello. No trates obligarme¿quieres?

¿Quizás debería desear un cazador de sueños, para ti? – dijo Timmy, suavemente. Intentaba disculparse.

Me temo que tú lo necesitas más que yo – afirmo la niñita.

¿Eso es una predicción? – Pregunto el chico, sintiéndose muy mal. No quería tener más sueños.

Miriel asintió. Pero, por lo menos pasara una semana, antes de que vuelvas a soñar.

Timmy, sintió escalofríos. Detestaba el bosque de sus sueños y a la criatura que se escondía ahí. Pero más detestaba el castigo que sufría… por hacer…

Quieres saber algo bueno – corto Miriel, sus pensamientos – mi última predicción, mañana habrá una hiper-mega-fiesta de cumpleaños.

¡De veras! – dijo Cosmo complacido.

No deberías decir nada – afirmo Wanda molesta – no se lo merece.

¿Será buena? – pregunto Timmy.

Averigualo por ti mismo – dijo la chiquilla

Te traeré torta – sonrió Timmy, con una expresión que pedía disculpa.

Esta bien – murmuro la niñita, volviendo a dibujar.

Timmy se levanto, dispuesto a irse. Miro una última vez a su hermana, concentrada dibujando.

¡Hey, hermano!

Timmy, levanto su mirada. Ella le mostró lo que estaba dibujando. Era un monigote de grandes dientes y algo rosado en su cabeza.

¿Qué opinas? – pregunto riendo – se supone que eres tú.

Cosmo y Wanda, se pusieron a reír.

Creo que capto tu esencia – dijo Cosmo – aunque no se que significa esencia.

¡Enana, estas muerta!

* * *

Capitulo V, por fin. Bueno no me queda más que dar gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios. Reconozco que me demore demasiado con la actualización, pero mi compu. estaba muerto y yo me puse muy floja para escribir… ¡la playa, me poseyó! En todo caso no creo que me demore tanto con el siguiente capi. Nos estamos escribiendo. By-by. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo VI: _

_(1 era parte) _

_El Señor de las Pesadillas  
_

Los habitantes de la casa, no se percataron cuando el reloj marco las 12:00 de la noche.

Tootie completaba el ciclo anual, en que se terminaba un año más a partir de la fecha en que nació. Ya iban 13 ciclos a partir de esa vez. Estaba de cumpleaños.

Lo cual para ella vendría a ser casi lo mismo y tomando en cuenta la forma en que su hermana la torturaba, era mejor no estar de cumpleaños…

Pero ahora Vicky no estaba, no la despertaría a la media noche, para hacerle la "mojada ritual por el cumpleaños" (que se repetía a lo largo del día) y ella podría seguir durmiendo, tranquila, abrigada y a salvo en su cama. O casi a salvo… cuando el minutero se movió y quedo junto con el horario apuntando hacia el cielo, la profunda nada que era su sueño en ese minuto, empezó a adquirir color y forma. Empezó a soñar.

Era un sueño muy vivido y Tootie pensó que seria su pesadilla habitual.

_No por favor, por favor que el bosque no cobre vida, que no me enfurezca, que no lo ataque…_

_Pero no llego al bosque de sus sueños, ni cambio su forma de sentirse. De hecho era la misma Tootie, en un paisaje diferente…_

_Si, había árboles, pero el lugar no era tan espeso, ni los árboles tan imponentes, como para llamarlo un bosque. De hecho, todos los árboles estaban floridos y más bien parecía un gran parque._

_Son cerezos, conozco esa flor rosada, pero esta ligeramente… ¿mas oscura?_

_Comenzó a caminar, a su izquierda vio un lago de aguas doradas, ligeramente oscurecidas, el color que toma el agua a la hora del crepúsculo. De hecho, todo parecía estar hecho de sombras, sus pies descalzos, se deslizaban suavemente por un pasto de color azul, del cual no se sabía donde terminaba exactamente, por que se perdía en la negrura. Era culpa de esa media luz, similar al de la hora del atardecer, que teñía todo de rojo, naranja, rosado y sombras. _

_Tootie finalmente salio de entre los árboles y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una colina, pudo ver, como se extendía hasta el horizonte el pasto azul, oscureciéndose a medida que la vista se perdía. En medio de la planicie, creyó ver un gran puente de piedra, construido sobre un río negro que se dirigía raudamente al lago. Mas lejos pensó que lograba distinguir una ciudad y al fondo de todo, unas lejanas montañas_

_A su derecha, el paisaje del parque se perdía muy lejos en el horizonte y no vio nada más._

_Más al fondo están los acantilados de fuego – dijo una voz grave y profunda, que venia de su izquierda._

_Tootie se sobresalto y rápidamente viro hacia el lugar de donde la voz había salido._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamaron muchas voces, a la vez que una lluvia de papel picado negro con brillos, caía sobre su cabeza._

_Por entre esta, pudo ver a gente vestida con trajes de fiesta, pero de colores acordes al lugar, como si fuese una fiesta de gala para Halloween. Todos, además iban, con mascaras y empezaron a tocar música, pero a medida que el papel caía, vio mejor a estas "personas" y se dio cuenta de que no eran humanos. Una serie de detalles los delataban, los diferentes tonos de piel (rojos, negros, azul oscuro), cuernos, alas, colas…_

_¿Que… quienes son ustedes¿Qué son ustedes? – pregunto, sintiéndose muy asustada, no pudiendo evitar retroceder._

_Las mascaras de los músicos, pusieron muecas tristes._

_¿No te gusta? – pregunto la voz grave, que sonaba sumamente entristecida._

_Tootie levanto la mirada y vio, finalmente al dueño de la voz._

_Era altísimo, por lo menos media dos metros y medio, pero su contextura era armoniosa, proporcionada y musculosa. _

_Vestía una larga camisa negra sin mangas, anudada con varias tiras plateadas a la altura del pecho. Sus pantalones, también negros, estaban hechos de un cuero muy flexible, tanto que no parecían de cuero, calzaba unas gruesas botas. En cima de todo, llevaba una capa, de cuello alto, que parecía y lucia como un trozo de cielo nocturno estrellado._

_Además tenia dos gruesos brazaletes, de un metal plomizo y un collar, hecho de algo que parecía plata liquida, en el que colgaba una media luna, con sus puntas hacia arriba. El cinturón tenía el mismo emblema plateado._

_Su piel lucia como los seres humanos, pero era muy blanca, su cabello negro y liso, estaba tomado en una cola de caballo. Tenía cuernos, estos eran gruesos y negros, nacían en la parte superior de la cabeza y se parecían al de las gacelas, pero lisos. También, tenia garras._

_Era el único que no llevaba mascara, su rostro era bello, sin arrugas, manchas o marcas, a excepción de las que tenia bajo y al lado de sus ojos. Parecían sombras negras, como tatuajes. Era difícil saber su edad, ya que parecía joven, pero a la vez muy viejo._

_Tootie capto estos detalles de forma rápida, pero lo que más le llamo la atención y lo que menos le gusto fue el color de los ojos._

_Eran ojos color violeta._

_Y bajo las mascaras de los músicos, se podía ver que la mayoría tenia ojos violetas._

_Ojos como los de ella._

_Se estremeció y no pudo evitar sentir, que este detalle la relacionaba con estos seres._

_¿No te gusto? – repitió, con la voz cargada de una profunda amargura._

_Tootie, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y fue capaz de ver la gran pena de este ser._

_Es solo - trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas – si me gusto, pero…_

_¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto, algo mas esperanzado._

_¿Quién… quien es usted? – pregunto Tootie._

_Si vienes conmigo, te lo diré – respondió suavemente, tratando de animarla._

_Tootie, contuvo el aliento. _

_(Da miedo, pero esta siendo gentil, parece un buen ser¡no, no lo es y lo sabes bien! Pero esta tan triste, me haría daño…los sueños pueden ser desagradables, pero no hacen daño…no puede pasarme nada…)_

_Miro directamente los ojos al ser. Seguían tristes, pero brillaban con una chispa de esperanza._

_(No puede pasarme nada)._

_Asintió y suavemente dijo – esta bien iré con usted._

_La mascara de los músicos volvieron a sonreír y se empezó a escuchar una alegre melodía._

_Pero tendrás que vestirte para la fiesta, no puedes ir en pijamas – le dijo sonriendo. Hizo un ademán y varias chicas, con brillantes y sonrientes mascaras negras la rodearon._

_Tootie solo apenas tubo conciencia de que la estaban arreglando._

_Cuando las chicas se apartaron (le dio la impresión que se habían demorado segundos) estaba elegantemente vestida y ligeramente maquillada._

_Llevaba puesto un largo vestido negro sin mangas, ajustado de los hombros hasta la caderas y con varios vuelos de la cadera hasta los pies, con un escote en V (para su vergüenza) que llegaba hasta el ombligo (lo que mas le avergonzaba, era que le gustaba…) Estaba hecho de una tela que no pudo descifrar, era liviana y suave al tacto, como agua, pero parecía un trozo de oscuridad. Además calzaba unas suaves sandalias, anudadas en varias tiras._

_Le habían puesto en su muñeca izquierda, un complicado brazalete plateado, una serpiente que se enroscaba en esta y tenia una esclava en su brazo derecho. Además le habían puesto alrededor de su cabeza (cuyo cabello había sido peinado en un complicado moño) un pequeño cintillo plateado, hecho del mismo material del collar del ser y que tenia la misma media luna, cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente._

_Me siento como una princesa gótica o algo por estilo (que sueño mas extraño)_

_Hoy es tu cumpleaños y mereces ser una princesa – le dijo el ser ofreciéndole un brazo._

_¿Quién es usted? – pregunto, aceptando el brazo._

_Vamos a dar una vuelta en barco y te lo diré. La llevo hasta un pequeño muelle del lago y Tootie vio que de la nada aparecía un navío, que tenia hermosos tallados y su proa terminaba en una orgullosa cabeza de dragón._

_El "Beyond this Life" - murmuro._

_Es hermoso, pero también es… misterioso – comento Tootie._

_¿O ligeramente tenebroso? – pregunto el ser, mirándola directamente, mientras subían al barco, seguidos por el sequito de músicos._

_Se sintió temblar ligeramente, hasta cierto punto aquel sueño le gustaba… pero también la asustaba._

_No debes sentir miedo, en realidad este barco fue un regalo… claro que pensaron en mi – susurro suavemente su anfitrión – mientras la sentaba en unos cojines de seda, ubicados en estribor, al final del barco._

_¿Eres alguien bueno? – pregunto Tootie, observando sus cuernos._

_¿Parezco algo bueno y virtuoso? – respondió él._

_Tootie, se quedo en silencio y no pudo evitar morderse los labios. No, no parecía algo bueno…_

_Pues no lo soy – respondió escuetamente - pero tú, eres una de los pocos que no deben sentir temor de mí. Además de que, supongo estarás acostumbrada a lidiar con alguien malvado¿o acaso me equivoco?_

_Tootie frunció el ceño. Mi hermana mayor, es… el demonio._

_¿El demonio? – dijo con sorpresa el ser. Repentinamente soltó una profunda carcajada – ¡El demonio! Por favor… esa Rael… será un demonio, pero no EL demonio. Querida niña, no confundas las cosas._

_Tootie se quedo bastante sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción._

_Vamos, músicos, malabaristas, pasteleros¿esto es una fiesta o que? Entretengan a nuestra princesa. _

_Inmediatamente la música empezó a sonar, mientras que empezó a caer confeti (quizás de donde) y unos tipos vestidos de rojo se dedicaban a hacer peligrosas acrobacias con fuego._

_Ellos son los mejores, los únicos que se atreven a saltar de las fosas de fuego y desafiar a los peligros de las montañas tormentosas._

_¿Las que? – pregunto Tootie confundida._

_Las montañas que están a tu izquierda, mas allá del lago, detrás de estas se encuentra el reino de mi hermano. El Señor de la Ira._

_Ese nombre no le agrado a la chica. Tomo un pastelillo que le estaban ofreciendo. ¿Quién era su anfitrión?_

_¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto insistente._

_El, se rió y movió la cabeza. Quería evitar decírtelo, hasta el final de nuestro viaje. Mi verdadero nombre… por ahora prefiero no revelarlo, pero todos me conocen como el Señor de las Pesadillas y soy rey de todo este lugar, el reino de las sombras._

_(Este es definitivamente el sueño más raro que nunca he tenido)._

_Entonces tu eres el que me hace soñar esas cosas terribles – afirmo Tootie._

_No, aunque trato de calmarte después de que sueñas… - afirmo el._

_¿Entonces? – pregunto Tootie, tomando otro pastelillo (están realmente deliciosos)_

_Son recuerdos – le respondió – recuerdos de una vida pasada, hace muchos, muchos años atrás. Y no tengo control sobre cosas que no he creado, son tuyos y vienen de lo mas profundo de tu ser._

_Pero soy algo completamente distinto… ni siquiera me siento como… como yo._

_Es por que eras algo distinto y ese algo estaba dormido en lo profundo de tu alma. Pero comienza a despertar – explico el rey – tendrás que aceptar tu verdadera naturaleza._

_Se estremeció, en el fondo no podía sentir que era verdad lo que el le decía, siempre lo había sabido._

_No se si me gusta escuchar eso, en mis sueños suelo ser malvada, al menos al principio – dijo – ¿tu sabes quien era yo?_

_Vio como una ligera mascara de tristeza pasaba por su cara. _

_No puedo responder a eso, pero por que no disfrutamos, ven – la tomo de la mano – vamos a bailar._

_Tootie no pudo preguntar nada más, por que el Señor de las Pesadillas, la guió en una vertiginosa danza. Ella no podía parar de reír y lo extraño era, que parecía conocer todos los pasos. (Pero esto es un sueño¿verdad?)_

_Cuando termino, todos aplaudieron y Tootie se acerco a la borda. Vio que se acercaban a la ciudad. _

_Esa es la ciudad de la media noche – explico el rey – dime una cosa ¿Te gusta la vida que llevas? _

_Tootie lo observo confundida. El la observaba con simpatía._

_Bueno, hay cosas que no me agradan, por ejemplo ya sabes, mi hermana, que mis padres sean tan timoratos con ella, las escuela, mas que nada por los populares y los abusadores… también que la persona que me gusta, no le interese ni por error._

_El gruño, se veía feroz con el ceño fruncido. Por lo que dices, tu vida no es muy buena… eso no me gusta._

_Ella suspiro y observo la ciudad que se acercaba. _

_No, no es así – afirmo - también hay cosa buenas, han mejorado bastantes desde que Vicky se fue a la universidad, mis padres están mas tranquilos y por ende mas cariñosos y preocupados por mi, falta poco para terminar la primaria y en secundaria tal vez las cosas cambien y por Timmy… bueno, supongo que algún día me dejara de gustar y podré por fin dedicarme un cien por ciento a pintar. Amo el arte._

_Ese Timmy me parece un total idiota, pero me alegro que tus padres sean buenos contigo – dijo el rey._

_Son muy buenos – afirmo Tootie contenta._

_Eso me alegra – afirmo él. _

_Pero Tootie no pudo evitar notar la mueca de tristeza._

_Y también que te guste el arte – prosiguió – estoy seguro que te ira muy bien._

_Mí lord, ya es hora – interrumpió uno de los sirvientes, que se había acercado sigilosamente._

_Por supuesto, ven conmigo pequeña._

_¿Ya es hora, de que? – pregunto Tootie confundida_

_De tu torta, de que otra cosa mas iba a ser – respondió él, ligeramente divertido._

_Tootie se sonrojo ligeramente al ver una gran torta de cumpleaños, que tenia que ser llevada entre dos. (Más parece una torta de novios)_

_Es muy hermosa – dijo, casi sin habla._

_Y le garantizo, que también es deliciosa – afirmo uno de los seres._

_(Debe ser el cocinero)_

_Los músicos empezaron a tocar la música de cumpleaños y todos le cantaron. Estaba ligeramente avergonzada, pero muy feliz. Cuando terminaron, hubo aplausos, serpentinas y más confeti._

_Vamos – le animo el Señor de las Pesadillas – sopla tus velas y pide un deseo._

_Ella sonrió (se lo que quiero, deseo…) y soplo sus velas._

_Mas aplausos y le sirvieron un gran trozo de torta._

_¡Esta deliciosa! – dijo complacida._

_Sabia que a mi lady, le iba a gustar – dijo el mismo ser._

_Por supuesto que si – dijo el Señor de las Pesadillas, sonriendo complaciente – no tienes para que pavonearte, Seth. _

_Ahora – prosiguió – es tiempo que te de tú regalo. Le paso un paquete mediano, envuelto en suave papel azul._

_Ábrelo - le apremio._

_Tootie con delicadeza abrió su regalo. Era un estuche y al abrirlo vio dentro de el un hermoso collar. Tenia cuentas negras y al final una gran piedra en forma de una brillante lagrima, también negra._

_Es muy hermoso – susurro, sintiéndose muy agradecida._

_Las cuentas son perlas negras y la piedra en forma de lagrima, un diamante negro – le explico él, mientras le ponía el collar. _

_(Lastima que solo sea un sueño, me gusta este collar más que las botas)_

_El, la dio vuelta y la observo atentamente. Satisfecho, sonrió con el resultado, pero lucio triste. Me temo que ya debes irte._

_Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sintiéndose apenada – me estaba divirtiendo mucho._

_Me alegra oír eso, pero me temo que no cambia nada. El sueño debe terminar, para los dos._

_Tootie sintió una brisa helada y se froto los brazos. Él atentamente, le paso su amplia capa._

_La música había cesado, la mueca de las mascaras volvía a ser triste y el barco atraco en un muelle frente a una amplia calle de la ciudad. Bajaron la pasarela._

_Duro muy poco – se quejo la chica._

_Pero por lo menos tuviste una fiesta… y te pude ver, eso tendrá que conformarnos a ambos – afirmo suavemente él – por lo menos, por ahora…_

_Tootie asintió y se estaba dirigiendo a la rampa, cuando repentinamente le dio un abrazo, al Señor de las Pesadillas. Gracias por todo, es el mejor sueño que he tenido… - dijo con voz ahogada – lastima que no pudo durar mas._

_El no atino a nada más que darle unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza. Mas adelante…- pero se contuvo. Ello lo iba averiguar._

_Lo soltó y les dirigió una sonrisa a todas las criaturas que estaban atrás de ellas. Adiós – susurro. _

_Empezó a bajar, ya había tocado el suelo del muelle, cuando escucho la voz del rey._

_No le tengas miedo a tu hermana, tú siempre has sido y serás más poderosa que ella._

_Se volteo confundida y con la mirada interrogo al Señor de las Pesadillas._

_El poder de ella reside en la violencia, es externo. El tuyo en tu mente, es interno. Eres algo mucho más complicado que tu simple hermana. Y por lo mismo más poderosa – respondió a la muda pregunta de ella._

_Solo dos cosas antes de irte. Una, y ten presente esto cuando despiertes, aunque olvides todo lo demás. No vayas a sentir miedo de lo que encuentres al despertar._

_Tootie frunció el ceño confundida – dudo que olvide… - pero fue interrumpida._

_Dos¿Qué estudia tu hermana, ella también se supone que es algo importante para mi… pero tú siempre fuiste mi favorita._

_Estudia veterinaria… pobres animales… - respondió la chica._

_El Señor de las Pesadillas, no pudo contener una carcajada. Esa Ra... Vicky, no tiene remedio._

_Tootie asintió empezó a caminar, se arropo en la capa del Señor de las Pesadillas, por que estaba helando. Los colores empezaron a diluirse, paulatinamente todo volvió a ser negro y Tootie entre en la profunda nada, que era dormir sin sueños._

El reloj de la casa, marco la una.

_(2da Parte)_

_La Hiper-Mega-Fiesta de Cumpleaños_

Ves amigo - se ufano Chester - todo salio estupendamente bien.

Si claro, como no fuiste tú la que se la tuvo que llevar al centro comercial… - gruño Timmy.

Estaban en la casa de Tootie, con un montón de gente, un montón de música, un montón de comida… en fin en una fiesta que prometía (según Chester una hiper-mega-fiesta de cumpleaños, auspiciada por Arien, la que para variar, hizo algo bien)

Sabes que esa chiflada se dio cuenta de que estábamos debajo del muerdago y casi me besa – siguió reclamando Timmy – si no me llamas…

Tomate una coca – cola y no reclames mas – le corto Chester – si quieres irte halla tú, pero acuérdate que _tú _Trixie esta por ahí y aprovecha de destruir la casa de Vicky.

Oye, todavía no me dices como lograste organizar una fiesta tan rápido – le grito Timmy.

Chester ya no lo escuchaba, se había marchado decido a comer hasta enfermar.

Estoy seguro de que consiguió un hada – dijo para si el chico.

Buuueeennnooo – se miraron nerviosos Cosmo y Wanda, que estaban trasformados en gatos.

Ya lo averiguare – afirmo decido el castaño, sonriendo soñador al vislumbrara a Trixie – esta fiesta no esta mal del todo.

_(No entiendo, acaso esta mañana no estaba celoso por Tootie) _– pregunto Cosmo

_(Así es, solo que no se da cuenta…de que sus sentimientos están cambiando… o no quiere admitirlo) – _respondió Wanda.

_En la mañana…_

Estaba comenzando su desayuno, cuando el teléfono sonó, era Chester, pero Timmy solo capto que era su amigo, cuando su madre se lo dijo por segunda vez. Chester en vacaciones y en domingo, jamás se despertaba antes del medio día.

Amigo por que tardaste – le dijo la voz de Chester por el teléfono.

Por que sé que eres un impostor, son las 10:30 y Chester, el verdadero Chester, no se despierta sino hasta por lo menos dos horas mas – respondió Timmy soñoliento.

Vaya, esa voz me suena a trasnoche por videojuegos, no importa amigo, necesito tú ayuda – lo apremio el rubio.

¿Para que? – pregunto, poco interesado.

Para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a Tootie – respondió Chester.

¿Qué? – Dijo Timmy sintiéndose mas despierto – ¿para que le quieres organizar una fiesta a ella?

¿Por que no? – Respondió el rubio – me gustan las fiestas.

Si de acuerdo – gruño Timmy, sintiendo una punzada de rabia, aunque no entendía por que – ¿Por que alguien querría celebrar a Tootie¿Por que a ti se te ocurrió? y ¿Cómo rayos supiste que era su cumpleaños?

Bueno si quieres saber, ayer fue gentil conmigo y yo… - intento explicar Chester.

¡Como que fue gentil contigo! – Grito Timmy molesto – ¿que fue lo que hizo?

Hubo una pausa, hasta que Chester pregunto suavemente¿Estas celoso?

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO – rugió.

Esta celoso, escucho que otra voz susurraba junto con Chester.

¿Quién esta contigo? – pregunto Timmy, muy molesto.

Eh… bueno… veras… no importa – respondió el rubio nervioso - el caso es que quiero hacer una fiesta y tú conoces a mucha gente. Tus amigos los vikingos son geniales. Necesito que me digas como ubicarlos, así…

¿Por qué Tootie? – corto Timmy.

Chester suspiro con resignación. Mira amigo, sabes de sobra que a mi las chicas no interesan, desde aquella vez que tú Trixie me obligo a salir con ella, supe que las mujeres no daban mas que problemas. Además de que, Tootie esta loquita por ti, tienes el campo libre…

No estoy celoso – volvió a interrumpir Timmy, hablando entre dientes.

AJ no esta de cumpleaños hasta Enero, Sanjay esta en Abril, Elmer en Junio. Tú estuviste en Octubre y yo no pretendo esperar hasta Febrero, para celebrar. Quiero una fiesta, con comida, dulces, con música y con mis amigos. Además de que te guste o no, siento que le debo una – explico apresurado Chester.

Timmy se dio vueltas molesto – de acuerdo, te ayudare, pero que quede claro, yo no tuve nada que ver.

¡Seguro amigo! iré a tu casa, apenas solucione un pequeño inconveniente, adiós.

El rubio cortó y Timmy hizo lo mismo, solo que con más violencia, se sentía molesto.

¿Qué diablos tenia Chester en la cabeza? Organizarle una fiesta… a ella. Si fuese Trixie, ahí si, pero Tootie. Que tenía que ver con Tootie. Levanto la mirada, flotando frete a él,

Estaban sus padrinos.

¿Desde cuando están ahí? – pregunto irritado.

Lo suficiente – respondieron al unísono.

_De vuelta en la fiesta..._

Hola Trixie saludo Timmy.

Hola – respondió esta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, observando algo envidiosa la montaña de regalos.

Puedes creer esto, ni yo recibo tantos regalos – gruño Trixie – pero de seguro son de peor calidad.

Si claro – coincidió Timmy, solo por cortesía – de seguro la mayoría de los regalos te quedarían mejor a ti.

¿Y tú que le trajiste? – pregunto la asiática.

Solo una baratija – respondió nervioso, ya que no estaba seguro que era lo que Wanda había aparecido.

Por supuesto, no tienes dinero para nada fabuloso – se dijo a si misma Trixie.

Bueno a ti yo… - trato de decir Timmy.

Vaya una fiesta de perdedores, ni siquiera se por que vine – gruño la asiática. Acto seguido dejo hablando solo a Timmy.

Te he dicho que tienes bajísimas probabilidades de salir con ella – se acerco AJ.

Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo – murmuro abatido – me atrae muchísimo.

A ti y a un montón de chicos – se rió AJ, ofreciéndole un vaso de bebida – pero trata de ser racional. A mi también me atrae, pero me doy cuenta de que es frívola, no vale la pena.

Timmy tomo la gaseosa en silencio, le importaba poquísimo que la chica tuviese sus "caprichos", solo quería saber a que olía su cabello y como era al tacto, solo un beso de ella y sabia que estaría en la gloria.

Voy a buscar pizza – murmuro algo abatido.

* * *

En otro lugar de la fiesta... 

_(La buscamos) _ - propuso Wanda a su marido.

_(¿A quien?)_ – respondió este distraído.

_(Vamos cariño)_

Arien, transformada en rata blanca, bailaba debajo de la mesa, protegida por los manteles y comiendo las sobras que caían al piso. Esta vez si se había lucido y la estaba pasando regio. Hasta que…

Bonita fiesta – comento una voz femenina.

Arien se llevo un susto tremendo, sobre todo al ver que eran un par de gatos, hasta que su cerebro fue capaz de decirle que los gatos no hablaban.

¿Hadas? – pregunto insegura.

Tus tutores… o al menos eso dice mi esposa – respondió el gato verde – yo no se muy bien lo que debo hacer.

De ti aprenderá lo que _no_ debe hacer – sonrió Wanda.

Arien no estaba muy segura de nada, de repente sentía que toda la diversión se le había ido por el caño.

¿Y ustedes son…? – pregunto el hada mas joven.

Cosmo y Wanda y somos tus tutores mágicos – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

(Definitivamente las hadas estamos locas…) – pensó Arien.

Este… yo soy Arien, hada de 34 años – se presento algo insegura – a punto de terminar los estudios de la universita.

Huuuy, que chica – se burlo Cosmo – me siento viejo y sabio.

No le hagas caso – sonrió Wanda – pero hasta el minuto, lo que yo me he estado preguntando, es ¿Qué clase de travesura hiciste, para que te mandaran un año antes a la tierra?

Créeme – respondió el hada mas joven – no quieres saberlo…

* * *

Tootie bailaba y bromeaba con uno de los enormes vikingos, estaba tan feliz que había olvidado por completo el susto de la mañana, no así el beso que Timmy le debía. La chica había recibido como regalo de ellos, un enorme espadón vikingo y estaba dispuesta a usarlo si era necesario. 

Gran parte de la tarde paso, Timmy perseguía a Trixie, Chester se había peleado, reconciliado y vuelto a pelear con Mark, Tootie perseguía a Timmy y una banda salida de Dios sabe donde (un gato verde se adjudicaba la culpa) tocaba a todo ritmo. En resumen, todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Hasta que alguien (quizás aburrido de tanta pizza) decidió que ya era tiempo de la torta.

¡Torta, torta, torta! – gritaban todos. Un gran suspiro de admiración por parte de todos los invitados, acompaño a la salida triunfal de la torta. Era enorme y debía ser llevada por dos musculosos vikingos.

Parece una torta de novios – le comento Timmy a Chester – me pregunto¿Cómo fuiste capaz de conseguirla y organizar semejante fiesta? Timmy miro directamente a su amigo.

Este… - murmuro el rubio nervioso.

¿Usaste ya el recurso del internet…? – pregunto Timmy, no queriendo ser muy obvio.

A Chester la comprensión le llego como un rayo. Tú también… ¡por supuesto era lógico!

Timmy sonrió cómplice – en buena hora amigo, harto que te hacia falta – vio como ponían la gran torta delante de Tootie.

Es una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho mi hada – susurro confidencial el rubio – a diferencia del ejercito de muñecos de nieve.

¿Los que vi hoy día? – Pregunto Timmy – más bien parecía un cementerio…

Si todo iba de maravilla – contó Chester de mala gana – todos marchando a destruir la escuela, pero tenían un defecto… empezaron a sacar, no se de donde, termos y cosas con agua caliente… todos resultaron ser muñecos de nieve suicidas…

Timmy no alcanzo a preguntar nada mas, por que todos se concentraron en cantarle a Tootie, que mas que feliz, tenia cara de ligero espanto y no paraba de murmurar "esa torta... esa torta…" y repentinamente, la chica se acordó de lo que encontró en la mañana, sobre las cubiertas de la cama…

* * *

Tootie despertó y se desperezo como un gato, tenia la agradable sensación de haber dormido muy bien, se volteo y empalideció. 

Sobre ella, estaba la capa del Señor de las Pesadillas…

Al principio le causo un susto de muerte, que rayos hacia sobre su cama aquella cosa. Luego pensó que seguía soñando y la embutió en lo más profundo de su closet.

La teoría actual, era que su hermana se las había ingeniado para darle alguna cosa, que la hizo soñar y que le había dejado la capa, como una mala broma. Esa teoría estaba llena de vacíos, como por ejemplo¿como sabia lo que ella soñaría exactamente¿como supo la textura de la capa? y ¿donde se había metido Vicky? Además del hecho, que a esa altura, ya la habría torturado a causa de su cumpleaños.

La teoría de que seguía soñando, se había reafirmado con la visita de Timmy. Era algo que jamás había pasado, así que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era parte de otro sueño¿verdad?

Se dejo de hacer preguntas que tal vez no tuvieran respuesta y tomo su abrigo. Estaba decidida, si no olvidar, al menos a postergar el asunto de la capa y disfrutar con Timmy...

* * *

Se aplaudió y animaron a la chica a que soplara las velas y pidiera un deseo. Tootie a regañadientes lo hizo. 

AJ y otros chicos del club matemático (para que nadie discutiera la equidad de los trozos de torta) se dedicaron a cortarla y algunos chicos animaron a Tootie a que abriera los regalos restantes.

Tootie descubrió, colonias, velas aromáticas, chocolates y un largo etc.

Este es de Chester – comento la celebrada. Mientras el rubio, rogaba por que su hada haya hecho aparecer algo que estuviera completo.

Vaya un anillo – rió Tootie, algo nerviosa. (Es solo un anillo, tiene una media luna y es de plata. Pero no es de la plata liquida que soñaste… te tienes que calmar)

Gracias Chester, es muy bonito – dijo en voz alta.

Ahorre para comprar algo decente - se ufano el rubio.

Mentiroso – se rió Arien, bajo la mesa.

El ultimo es de Timmy – sonrió soñadora, mientras muchos ya no le prestaban atención y se dedicaban a comer la torta.

Con cuidado que le merecía el regalo de Timmy, lo desenvolvió y descubrió un estuche. Las manos de la chica empezaron a temblar. Cerrando los ojos y rogando por que no estuviese dentro, lo que ella sabia que estaría, abrió el estuche. Ligeramente abrió los ojos y lo vio. Ahogo un grito y dejo caer el regalo.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto extrañado Timmy, que tenia plena confianza en las habilidades de sus padrinos, al menos de Wanda. ¿No te gusto? – pregunto algo dolido.

El chico al no recibir respuesta y al ver la palidez de la chica, levanto el regalo y lo abrió. Dentro vio algo digno de un escaparate, de una cara joyería. Busco a Wanda con la mirada y el gato rosado le devolvió la misma mirada perpleja, sabia de sobra que ella jamás robaría, pero y ¿esto?

El chico lentamente saco el collar y se escucho un murmullo. Era bellísimo y ligeramente intimidante.

Dios mío – murmuro Trixie – pero si son perlas negras. De haber sabido que podías darte esos lujos Timmy, te habría invitado hacia tiempo a mis cumpleaños.

No solo es eso – agrego AJ - la piedra en forma de lagrima es…

Un diamante negro – completo Tootie mirando directamente a Timmy.

Yo más bien diría que el diamante negro de ella, es su ahijado – comento Arien.

Cosmo y Wanda se miraron sin entender.

¿De donde lo sacaste? – pregunto la chica, que aun lucia muy pálida.

Heee… este… - empezó a balbucear muy confundido.

De internet – se adelanto Chester – los dos comparamos esas joyas que te dimos en una subasta electrónica.

¿Y cual es el sitio? – Pregunto AJ, suspicaz – me encantaría regalarle algo así a mi madre.

Bueno… - ahora balbuceando el rubio.

A quien rayos le importa – grito Mark – dicen que es tradición de cumpleaños, golpear un objeto hueco relleno con dulces. A mi los dulces no interesan, por que son letales, pero el gusto de golpear, no me lo pierdo.

Y (para el alivio de ambos chicos) todos empezaron a gritar ¡piñata, piñata, piñata!

Opppss, me olvide de la piñata – desesperada Arien.

No te preocupes – dijo Cosmo, moviendo su varita y desapareciendo a la rata.

¿Y nuestra aprendiz? – pregunto Wanda.

¿Querían una piñata o no? – respondió algo enojado el peliverde.

¡Cosmo!

Todos los presentes se calmaron el ver una piñata aparecida de la nada, tenia unos ojos rosados fuertes, muy expresivos y lucían asustados, como si buscaran a alguien.

¡Mi hada! – grito Chester.

Cállate gruño Timmy, mirando a los gatos, el rosado apunto al verde y el verde se encogió de hombros.

De la nada, los invitados y la banda, sacaron palos de béisbol y se empeñaron en darle con fuerza a la pobre piñata.

Deseo que desaparezca y caigan dulces – dijo Timmy a sus padrinos, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza al desesperado Chester.

La piñata desapareció (cosa que a nadie le importo) y una lluvia de dulces empezó a caer (Mark en ese minuto salio corriendo)

¿Y Arien? – pregunto un preocupado Chester.

Fuera, bajo la ventana – respondió Wanda - es un placer poder hablarte, quédate aquí y nosotros la iremos a ver.

Los padrinos de Timmy desaparecieron y justo en ese minuto, ocurrió lo impensable.

La puerta de calle se abrió con violencia, se hizo silencio, todos los invitados dejaron de recoger dulces y se quedaron helados. Una alta pelirroja hizo su destructiva entrada.

¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ? – rugió, mientras llevaba a Elmer a la rastra.

Hola Tootie ¡Feliz cumpleaños, te traje un regalo – murmuro miserable él.

¡Cállate! – Grito Vicky – ¡y todos ustedes pagaran por la osadía de celebrar a mi estúpida hermanita!

¡ES VICKY, TODO EL MUNDO CORRA! – grito Chester.

En solo segundos, se armo el caos total, todos gritaban, corriendo como locos tratando de huir de la terrible ira de Vicky y no importaba por donde había que salir. Llámese puerta trasera, ventanas o chimenea. (El único que lucia feliz era Mark)

Chester, AJ y Timmy – saltaron por una de las ventanas y corrieron sin parar hasta la casa de Timmy.

Tootie solo atino a tomar las cuatro esquinas del mantel, de donde habían quedado sus regalos y subió a toda maquina a su habitación, dispuesta a encerrarse hasta después de año nuevo. No le importaba el abrupto final de la fiesta, ya que estaba algo asustada y necesitaba pensar… claro que con los gritos que se escuchaban era más bien difícil.

Y en cuanto a Cosmo y Wanda, se llevaron lo más lejos de la casa a la inconsciente Arien.

_(Cosmo idiota, mira como esta)_

Cosmo detecto el enfado de su esposa _(pero... si necesitaban una piñata)_

Wanda se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho con mala intención _(para la próxima, aparécela o transforma otra cosa, un objeto inanimado y sin valor estaría bien…)_

_(Mira esta despertando)_

¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Wanda, acostándola en el suelo.

"…el Da Rules, es uno de los tres legados de los reyes de mundo mágico…" – recito Arien.

Creo que esta muy mal – sollozo Cosmo - mírala ¡tiene orejas puntiagudas!

No, no – sonrió Wanda – esta bien.

Arien se toco la cabeza. Auch, me duele todo – reclamo.

Eso te pasa por ser una piñata – la sermoneo Cosmo.

¡Eso fue culpa tuya! – gruño la chica, tratando de enfocarlo, cosa que era mas bien difícil.

Se apoyo en el piso y cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Paso un rato hasta que volvió abrirlos. Cosmo y Wanda flotaban sobre ella.

Así, que así eres en realidad Cosmo – murmuro Arien, estudiando al peliverde.

¿Naciste con esas orejas puntiagudas? – pregunto confundido él.

Y tú… - continuo dirigiéndose a la pelirosada, pero el hada joven, enmudeció y empalideció hasta los labios.

Wanda, así es como normalmente me veo – dijo confundida al ver la reacción de ella.

Yo…yo… debo irme… Chester – murmuro, tratando de excusarse a duras penas y levantándose rápidamente – no puedo... creerlo... pero si es igual a…

Espera – dijo Wanda.

Arien levanto su varita y desapareció rauda.

Creo que la asustaste – dijo en voz alta Cosmo.

Wanda no dijo nada, por una vez Cosmo parecía tener razón.

A lo mejor pensó que la ibas a sermonear.

Wanda se rió con cierta amargura. No era eso lo que había espantado a joven hada. Ahí había gato encerrado.

* * *

Al fin termine este capitulo, es el ultimo que pretendo escribir así de largo... en fin chicos no me queda nada mas que darles las gracias y desearles suerte en cualquier cosa loca que hagan... y las no tan locas también 

AJcosmo: Te encuentro toda la razón, me fui con mucho bla-bla, creo que el tiempo que deje de escribir me afecto y agradezco que me lo digas.

Kain Darkheart: Espero que el largo de este te guste... XD, honestamente ya quiero empezar a develar ciertos misterios, como que me esta dando lata tanta icógnita.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo VII: Tía Wanda y el Retorno de los dioses_

No puede ser, no puede ser… - murmuraba para si Arien, mientras sacaba todo de su pequeña madriguera, en la jaula que se había habilitado para vivir.

En ese minuto entro Chester. Tenía una expresión de franca preocupación, pero se le borro al ver a su hada a salvo.

¡Estas bien! – grito contento - ¿que demonios estas haciendo?

Chester de verdad, de verdad, me gusto estar contigo – dijo atropelladamente el hada – pero temo que me voy… volveré a mundo mágico o al anti-mundo o a la cárcel mágica… o donde sea, pero en resumen, me voy.

¿Cómo que te vas? – se enfadado el chico – si apenas llegaste y tú magia recién se empieza a adaptar.

No entenderías – murmuro escuetamente el hada, mientras le sacaba una foto. Te recordare y haré un bonito informe y obligare que te den un padrino con todas las de la ley.

¡No quiero un padrino con todas las de la ley, yo quiero saber que rayos te ocurre! – grito enojado Chester – cuando llegue a la casa de Timmy, aparecieron sus padrinos, pero de ti ni la sombra y ahora que te veo, luces asustada y sales con que te vas… Se supone que me ayudarías a encontrar a mi madre.

Escúchame… - murmuro nerviosa la chica – pero una gran explosión la interrumpió.

ALTO – grito Jorgen – aquí el único que decide las cosas soy yo, y a ti hada patética te ordene que estarías aquí un año¡¡Esta claro!

Pero… - murmuro miserable Arien.

Si es Arnold Schwarzenhada – murmuro con respeto el chico.

Yo, humano miserable, soy Jorgen Von Strangle, el hada más poderoso del universo.

Y el mas gritón – murmuro para si Arien.

¡Que dijiste! – grito Jorgen.

Nada…

Te quedas, le cumples deseos y obedeces a tus tutores… al menos a Wanda – ordeno escuetamente Jorgen.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el hada de cabellos blancos se estremeció.

¿Qué, ya tuviste problemas con Wanda? – pregunto el soldado – iré a hablar con ella, inmediatamente.

¡No! – grito desesperada la joven hada. Pero era demasiado tarde, con otra gran explosión, el soldado desapareció.

Waaauuu – sonrió Chester, que estaba tan negro como Arien por la desaparición de Jorgen – a eso yo llamo poder…

No tengo tiempo para eso ahora – lo sacudió su hada – desea que estemos lejos… en un lugar del trópico estaría bien… ¡pero hazlo luego!

Chester sonrió con maldad y una cara que decía claramente: "Si no me explicas, no hay deseos"

Te lo explicare – dijo urgente el hada – ahora ¡desea!

Deseo que estemos en Hawai.

¡Poof!

Déjame ver si entendí ¿Wanda es tú tía? – murmuro Chester.

Aja.

Estaban en Maui, tomándose un tercer jugo de coco (en su coco) y mirando como los surfistas atrapaban unas olas enormes.

Pero y eso ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto confundido el rubio – a mi me parece genial todo queda en familia, te puede ayudar con tus calificaciones y no tendrás que esforzarte demasiado…

¿Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dije en la última hora? – murmuro el hada – ella no tiene idea que es mi tía, yo no le puedo decir que es mi tía y tú, ahora tampoco podrás…

¿Por…? – pregunto el chico, mientras la mirada se le iba a causa de un diminuto bikini.

Por que mi dulce madre hizo un conjuro al respecto – replico la chica con una ceja levantada observando a Chester - ¿Qué no le tenias alergia a las chicas?

Lapsus – respondió el rubio - ¿Cómo es eso del conjuro? Me lo pudiste contar a mi ¿no?

Lapsus – sonrió el hada – mi madre no es… un hada muy notable con la magia, quizás por eso se dedique a actriz. En cualquier caso, dejo muy en claro que no podríamos, en la eventualidad de que nos encontráramos con un pariente, contarles nuestra historia. Supongo que como no eres pariente, te lo pude decir.

Chester frunció el ceño – no se… como que me parece que la magia no funciona así, es mas bien… ¿Le has contado tú historia a alguien importante?

Nah, que va, solo a mis amigas, a un sujeto que no debí contarle y… a ti – respondió ella.

¿Un sujeto que no debiste contarle? – pregunto el rubio.

Olvídalo quieres, me sentía vulnerable esa vez.

¡Y apuesto que las veces anteriores! – sonrió el chico victorioso – como hoy. Para mi que el hechizo de tú madre, _"se anula_" en ciertas circunstancias, pero incluye a las personas a las que les cuentas, en este caso yo. Y desde ahora, ya no podré hablar con nadie al respecto. Es _"magia pensante"_

Arien se quedo helada, esa era una torpe manera de explicar las bases de la magia avanzada y la forma en que se incluía los sentimientos, para que la magia funcionara de la forma en que el hada quería o mas bien _sentía_. Pero lo que la intrigaba era¿Cómo su hermano humano tenia una ligera noción acerca de eso…? Según lo que había aprendido, los humanos hacia milenios que habían dejado de lado la magia y esta los había abandonado casi por completo… si un humano tenia la mas ligera idea… _era peligroso_.

Si, supongo… - fue lo único que dijo – lo cual haría que mi madre fuera mejor en la magia de lo que creía… Miro pensativa al rubio, pero descarto hacer preguntas y dejar de lado lo que le intrigaba, por que a cada minuto que pasaba, las tripas se le contraían más y más. No podría evitara a su tía por siempre.

Oye Arien, si tú nunca has visto a ninguno de tus parientes ¿Cómo sabes que esa hada es tú tía?

Ya te lo dije – respondió desanimada – es idéntica a mamá. Al punto que creo que son gemelas… y una de las dos se tiñe el pelo o solo tienen esa diferencia… nada raro al ser hadas.

Y cual crees que sea el famoso "peligro mortal", por el cual su madre los oculto – sonrió el rubio, que no se había creído mucho esa parte.

La chica negó con la cabeza – tratando de dilucidarlo, es que me duele la cabeza varias veces al mes. Pero estoy casi convencida que tiene que ver con mi padre.

Vaya ¿Entonces crees, que hablaba en serio? – murmuro el rubio.

No tengo otra explicación por la cual mi madre nos negaría una familia… - el hada frunció el ceño – me da rabia admitirlo, pero dudo que no nos quiera, hasta tal punto.

¿Y no has buscado a tú padre? – pregunto Chester.

He tratado, pero tengo poquísimas pistas – respondió su hada, mientras se acariciaba el collar – es difícil acceder a la clase de hadas, que podría ser un buen partido para mi madre.

Este – dudo Chester, antes de decir lo que pensaba – y si tú padre…_ no es un hada._

El hada lo miro francamente sorprendida, antes de soltar una carcajada. Imposible – dijo riendo – dudo que un hombre de otra especie la soportara o ella lo soportara… además, creo que va en contra de las reglas.

¿Pero podría ser una posibilidad, no? No puede haber reglas respecto de quien uno se enamora, o al menos eso creo – se defendió él.

Arien solo se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Él disfrutaba del paisaje (las "bellezas" que lo rodeaban) y Arien, sentía que el concierto de tripas se había reanudado, con mayor intensidad.

Creo que hay que volver – dijo el rubio, mirando a su hada - ¿Estas bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Vamos – le sonrió levantándose – vas a estar bien, estoy seguro que se llevaran perfectamente y que podrás tolerar el hecho de no decirle que eres su sobrina… además, tómalo como la única posibilidad de estar cerca de algunos de tus parientes, sin que tu madre pueda hacer nada al respecto. Y sabes una cosa, mientras buscamos a mi madre, también podríamos buscar a tú padre. Al menos tienes una pista, yo no tengo ninguna.

Todavía – le sonrió Arien – supongo que ya… no podré evitar mas a mi tía. Pero sabes, pienso que deberíamos venir mas a menudo por estos lados, te hace bien para tus "alergias"

Deseo estar en casa – dijo el chico, no pudiendo evitar reírse.

* * *

Muy bien – gruño Wanda, un vez que Jorgen se había ido – esa hadita me debe una explicación¿Cómo esta eso de querer irse al primer problema¿Y por que cree que_ yo _soy un problema?

Cierto – afirmo Cosmo – ni siquiera la has regañado… ¿o si lo has hecho?

_(Tonto)_ – le trasmitió Wanda, pero con cierta ternura.

_(Yo también te amo)_ – le respondió él.

¿Dónde este Timmy? – pregunto Wanda – quiero ir a la casa de Chester.

En el baño – dijo Cosmo.

El chico salio del baño con una expresión curiosa, llevaba en su mano el teléfono inalámbrico.

¿Con quien hablabas? – pregunto intrigado Cosmo.

Nadie – respondió él – es decir no me respondió nadie, lo cual no carece de toda lógica… Se quedo pensativo.

Tootie seria ese "nadie" – insinuó Wanda.

Miro a su madrina y asintió. Quería preguntarle por que se había asustado tanto al ver el collar y además… sabes, me parece que he visto antes esa cosa, pero me es muy difícil recordar donde… Wanda ¿de donde sacaste ese collar?

El hada se encogió de hombros. Cuando pediste algo bonito para Tootie, pensé en un collar, pero nunca imagine la clase de collar que estaba en esa caja. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, al concederte tu deseo, sentí que las energías mágicas eran diferentes a las usales, pero tú no entenderías de lo que hablo, además que le reste importancia, es algo que sucede de vez en cuando…

Hasta a mi me a ocurrido – sonrió Cosmo – fue así como conseguí a "Bola de nieve"

Timmy, vamos a la casa de Chester, tengo que hablar con el hada de tu amigo – le dijo Wanda.

Esta bien – respondió el chico, aun pensativo.

Después de un "poof" aparecieron en la pieza del rubio, que estaba mas amplia y a causa de lo mismo, mucho mas desordenada.

¡Huy! Un trailer aéreo muy moderno – comento Cosmo mirando por la ventana.

¡Que desastre es este! – exclamo Wanda al ver la selva.

En ese minuto se escucho otro "poof" y aparecieron Chester y Arien.

¡Vaya, que bueno que estén aquí! – exclamo Chester al verlos - ¿hacemos una pijamada?

Arien por su lado ahogo un grito y rauda busco refugio detrás de Chester.

Wanda no pudo evitar pensar que, definitivamente algo iba mal con esa hada, mientras que Cosmo se reía solo.

Juguemos a las escondidas – grito contento – persiguiendo a la joven hada, que salio detrás de Chester y trato vanamente de buscar otro refugio.

Wanda se acerco a ella, con planes de aclarar las cosas mientras los chicos se dedicaban a conversar.

¿Tuviste algún problema? – pregunto.

Este… nooo, ninguno – balbuceo Arien, no pudiendo evitar evocar la imagen de su madre.

Eso no fue lo que Jorgen me dijo – replico secamente Wanda.

El hada joven junto sus manos retorciéndoselas¿Qué diablos se supone que respondería frente a eso?

Bueno, la verdad es (que eres mi tía, que quiero saber un montón de cosas de ti, si tengo primos, si te gustan las coca-colas, los chocolates y el mango, si te desagrada el frío, las arañas y los fanfarrones…) que me sentí algo desorientada después de la fiesta – mintió.

Wanda levanto una ceja, señal que no le creía del todo, pero trato de razonar y ser amable… no era necesario que conociera su explosivo genio, tan luego.

Mira, se que es difícil venir a la tierra por primera vez, sobre todo en circunstancias como la tuyas, pero te prometo – Wanda hizo una pausa – no indagar el motivo por el que estas aquí, al menos no mucho, si tú pones de tú parte y me prometes no volver hacer… lo que sea que hacías, como para que te mandaran a la tierra. Nos tenemos que llevar bien mientras te toca estar con nosotros, así yo te podré enseñar y tú podrás aprender mejor…

Wanda capto la mirada de la joven hada y lucia como si ella hubiese estado hablando en sánscrito.

Este… - balbuceo Wanda - ¿dije algo malo o no quieres que seamos tus tutores? Pregunto, sintiendo como su genio se empezaba a levantar.

Arien se había estado preguntando durante el discurso de Wanda, como alguien tan igual a su madre por fuera, fuese tan distinto en su forma de ser, era amable y calida… pero si se estaba enojando, casi de la misma forma que lo hacia ella. Blonda era mas bien fría… ¿Enojando? Eso no era bueno…

No, no – se apresuro a decir – es solo, que no estoy acostumbrada a que sean amables conmigo, solo eso… Eres muy gentil.

Wanda se sintió sonrojar, mientras su aprendiz volaba alrededor suyo. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la estaba estudiando.

¿Ese cabello es tuyo? – pregunto Arien estirando la mano, pero retirándola a tiempo al darse cuanta de que eso no era correcto.

Si – respondió Wanda divertida – mi gemela es rubia… pero supongo que sabes que eso suele ocurrir en hadas. Wanda pudo notar como Arien se estremecía al oír hablar de Blonda. Raro¿acaso tendría alguna relación con ella o estaría en líos con su padre? Ya lo averiguaría.

Pero ahora lo que yo quiero saber – continuo Wanda – es que significa este caos. Apunto hacia las ventanas.

Arien soltó una franca carcajada, eso, bueno paso por… y se largo a explicar lo de las semillas.

Al final Wanda accedió dejar el trailer con su nuevo estilo, ya que ella parecía ser la única que parecía poner objeción a la selva y además le pareció que no era algo que causaría mucho daño.

Bueno, ahora que hemos solucionado – Wanda movió las manos, mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada – más bien aclarado ciertos puntos, me parece que es hora de irnos.

Creo que debemos ponerle una "A" – agrego Cosmo – por estos estupendos chocolates.

Arien se espanto y le arrebato las flechas de chocolate. ¿Cuántas te comiste? – pregunto con urgencia.

Gracias a ti, solo una – se enojo Cosmo – pero, le guarde esta a mi esposa.

Oh, querido – agradeció Wanda y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, se comió su chocolate.

Arien se palmeo la frente. Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan.

Wanda miro a su aprendiz captando que algo no iba bien del todo. ¿Que tienen los chocolates?

Los hizo Voluptuosidad, la hija de Cupido – respondió Arien.

Ah… ¡AH! – comprendió Wanda, abriendo mucho los ojos - creo que tienes razón mejor nos vamos, pero me debes una explicación respecto a como conseguiste los chocolates… y tienes una "B" por la fiesta… ¡Vamonos Cosmo, Timmy! Agarro a su esposo por el cuello de la camisa y antes de que Timmy se pudiera despedir o reclamar, los desapareció.

¿Qué diablos tienen esos chocolates? – se pregunto Chester.

Son afrodisíacos, así como todas las cosas que cocina Voluptuosidad – respondió su hada, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa picara.

* * *

¿Wanda, por que nos fuimos de esa forma tan abrupta? – pregunto Timmy.

Buuueeennnooo – trato de evadir la pregunta – ya era tarde.

Cosmo abrazo a su esposa sin motivo aparente. Hola Miriel - saludo a la pequeña que se asomo a la pieza.

Ella sonrió a modo de saludo.

¿Qué tal la fiesta? – pregunto.

Bien al principio, fatal al final – respondió Timmy.

La niña se sonrió, con una mirada de _"ya lo sabía"_.

Tú, ya lo sabias ¿verdad? – gruño Timmy – ¿han pasado cosas interesantes en el mundo metafísico?

La cara de la chiquilla se puso muy seria. _Zeus _esta de regreso – respondió susurrante y algo asustada – las cosas, se nos complicaran…

¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto sin entender – lanzo una mirada confundida a sus padrinos, pero habían desaparecido de una forma muy discreta, iba a interrogar a su hermana, pero ella ya no estaba.

Estupendo, me quede solo, mejor me voy a cenar.

* * *

Cupido estaba cenando, junto con casi toda la familia del amor, solo faltaban sus hermanos, Anteros y Armonía, lo cual no importaba mucho ya que ninguno de los dos vivía con él. Armonía se dedicaba a viajar y Anteros prefería el Anti-mundo mágico.

Estaba comenzando el postre y ya había pedido su café, cuando un sobre reluciente apareció de la nada. Con curiosidad lo tomo, mientras que su madre, su esposa y su hija, seguían conversando. Lo que leyó le hizo perder su sonrisa y los colores… era imposible.

Psique detecto enseguida el cambio de humor de su esposo. ¿Qué pasa, querido?

Él solo negó, tratando de recuperar su aplomo. Pero, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

Yo abro – dijo levantándose muy nervioso.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, al ver en el umbral de su puerta a su hermano Anteros y en el jardín a su hermana Armonía, que estaba calmando a los caballos de su carro.

Eros ¿Te llego el mensaje? – pregunto su hermano sin rodeos, apenas lo vio.

Aquí, prefiero que me llames Cupido – dijo él – y si me llego, pero me parece imposible…

Anteros pasa - los interrumpió Psique.

Gracias – murmuro él, comprendiendo las intenciones de Psique – Armonía les contara todo, debo hablar con mi hermano a solas y eviten que Voluptuosidad, sepa de este asunto.

Cupido asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo con su hermano. Ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Cupido, mientras Psique le decía algo a su hija, acerca de unos strudell que el hada de los dientes le había encargado.

Escucharon a la joven diosa, saludar apenas a su tía y salir de la casa rápidamente.

Cupido, se dejo caer en un gran butacón y su hermano se sentó frente a él.

¿Cómo supiste que no quería que mi hija se enterara de nada? – pregunto Cupido.

Es mi sobrina, la diosa del placer y no quiero que tenga ninguna relación con su bisabuelo. Solo la corrompería – respondió secamente Anteros, como si fuera la respuesta obvia.

No puedo creer que Zeus este de regreso – soltó Cupido con rabia – no puedo creer que nos convoquen de vuelta a Olimpo. ¿Por qué?

Tengo muchas teorías – respondió su hermano – y mucho me temo que Zeus esta de vuelta, gracias a _Amariel Iluminati Solem._

Los hermanos callaron y ambos tuvieron la impresión de que una helada brisa recorría la habitación. Hasta que Cupido hizo aparecer una taza de café y soltó con ira el mensaje, que aún tenia en sus manos.

Quizás sea por la loca hija de Lantabilla… Yamir… - aventuro Cupido, con esperanza.

Anteros rió con amargura, negando con la cabeza – ojala fuera por eso, pero Amariel, se encargo solita, del padre y la hermana. Yamir es un hueso mas duro y… chiflado de roer, pero Iluminati quiere ese trabajo para ella sola. No, me temo que Zeus volvió por otra causa, volvió para imponer orden, el orden que a Iluminati le parece el correcto.

Ese ángel esta loco – murmuro Cupido. Los hermanos se miraron y se estremecieron. Los dos habían sufrido el castigo de Amariel, por algo que habían hecho cuando apenas eran unos niños.

Es por eso ¿verdad? - murmuro Cupido – por lo que hicimos, cuando el universo era joven…

Anteros se recostó sobre el sofá.

No lo se – respondió – quizás, mira están pasando un montón de cosas extrañas, que estoy seguro que a Amariel no se le han pasado por alto. Primero, desde hace unas cuantas décadas atrás, los antiguos ángeles de fuego, han ido despertando de su largo sueño.

Pero Amariel, los ha ido asesinando uno por uno – replico Cupido – el único ángel de fuego que queda con vida, es Yamir. Y yo que sepa, no se han despertado más.

Anteros se mostró de acuerdo con su hermano, pero prosiguió con su reflexión - segundo, la barrera del mundo mágico y el Anti-mundo mágico, se ha debilitado. Ya sabes que tanto el mundo de las hadas, el cementerio de hadas y el anti-mundo son puertas. El anti-mundo es una de las puertas del infierno… a si que, me temo que si la barrera del anti-mundo se ha debilitado, es por causa del infierno.

El Señor de las Pesadillas – murmuro Cupido.

Anteros asintió – las esta buscando, por lo que significa que tanto Rael como Azael, están despertando y si ellas están por recordar su pasado…

Lo mismo ocurrirá con los dos ángeles de luz, desterrados en la segunda guerra celestial y obligados a encarnar en humanos – murmuro levantándose ligeramente Cupido.

Ese es el tercer punto, y cuando ambos ángeles despierten – prosiguió Anteros – Amariel, se centrara en encontrar las trompetas celestiales, que los dos ángeles escondieron al ser desterrados. Esas trompetas, son muy poderosas…

Pero, para eso no necesita a Zeus… - gruño Cupido.

No, ya te dije que me temo que Zeus viene a poner orden… el orden que tú y yo, hemos desestabilizado… los híbridos, hermano.

¡Hay no! – se sobresalto por completo Cupido, comprendiendo – nosotros… nosotros… a los ojos de Amariel…

Hemos corrompido la raza y la pureza de las hadas – susurro suavemente Anteros – su creación.

Pero si ella y sus ángeles les hicieron un daño terrible a las hadas – se defendió Cupido – no entiendo…

No es necesario que te defiendas conmigo – sonrió tristemente Anteros – pero solo Oberon y Titania, saben la verdad… y están condenados a no decir nada, para proteger a las hadas, a las anti-hada y a sus hijos… los dos reyes, son los últimos que quedan de la raza original de las hadas…

Es necesario proteger a los híbridos – murmuro Cupido – aunque mientras se mantengan en mundo mágico… quizás puedan estar a salvo… quizás puedan pasar desapercibidos.

Hay muchos híbridos que pueden pasar desapercibidos, pero dudo mucho que los hijos de Lantabilla logren hacerlo… - Anteros, se vio interrumpido por la mirada de miedo de Cupido.

Lo había olvidado, ni Zeus, ni Amariel, deben enterarse o esas pobres hadas estarán condenadas - dijo firmemente Cupido.

Medias hadas – murmuro para si Anteros – ¿Qué va ocurrir con los hijos de Oberon y Titania?

Nadie sabe quienes son los príncipes de mundo mágico… ni siquiera ellos conocen su verdadera identidad. Sus padres tuvieron que hacer un gran sacrificio para dejar descendencia, en caso de que ellos lleguen a faltar y por milenios, han velado de manera secreta por sus hijos – respondió Cupido – tengo fe, de que sortearan esta crisis, sin que nadie se entere de nada. Empezando por los mismos príncipes.

Anteros suspiro - crees que sea solo una crisis, más bien, me da la impresión de que a Amariel se le acabo la paciencia con los humanos y los seres mágicos, y que cuando la "crisis" termine, el mundo como lo conocemos, ya no será el de antes. Será una dictadura de luz.

No digas esas cosas – dijo Cupido, moviendo una mano, como tratando de espantar el miedo que se le había metido.

¿Y quien la va a detener? – pregunto con amargura Anteros - ¿Yamir y sus hermanos? Esa chiflada puede desafiar a las legiones de Amariel solita, pero por mucho poder que tenga no los vencerá, mas bien terminara hecha cenizas… ¿Los demonios, a ellos solo les interesa el dominio de todo, perder la tierra solo será un revés en sus planes y si estas pensando en el Señor de las Pesadillas, lo único que tiene en su cabeza es recuperar a Rael y Azael, sobre todo la ultima. Si crees que las hadas harán algo al respecto… pues yo creo que no. Ni siquiera conociendo su verdadera historia. Seria una crueldad pedirles que peleen en contra de ángeles y en cuanto a las anti-hadas, serian masacradas y por lo tanto, las hadas también.

Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, no dejaran que Amariel haga lo que quiere – dijo firmemente Cupido – la detendrán antes de que complete sus planes.

Yo no lo creo – murmuro Anteros sin fe – para los ángeles, que no comparten los pensamientos de Amariel… perder la tierra, solo seria un pequeño inconveniente. Están demasiados dolidos con las dos guerras celestiales, como para tomar una acción directa.

Por lo que me dices, estamos condenados – suspiro Cupido tomando un sorbo de su café – ya que los dioses la apoyan para no perder sus poderes y los que se le oponen, terminan como nuestro padre…

Para eso es que utiliza a Zeus – gruño Anteros – para mantenernos controlados, sobre todo a nosotros. A Iluminati no le agradamos, por lo que hicimos en el pasado y por lo que hemos hecho a lo largo de los años. Muchas de nuestras uniones, no le parecerán correctas… empezando por los híbridos.

Creo – prosiguió Anteros – que nuestra única esperanza radica en encontrar las trompetas celestiales, antes que lo haga ella. Quizás así, se pueda evitar una nueva guerra y una dictadura de luz.

Tienes razón – murmuro Cupido – Tamael y Miriel, jamás se pondrán de su lado, bastante daño les hizo en el pasado. El problema es, que hay millones de humanos en la tierra ¿Cómo saber en quienes encarnaran los ángeles?

Los hermanos guardaron silencio, reflexionando…

* * *

Lamento la tardanza... la verdad es que hace rato que tenía este capitulo escrito, pero por un motivo u otro no lo había subido...

Bueno chicos los dejo y hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Les debo una disculpa a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia… mi compu se me taimó por un tiempo muy largo y yo con él… pero, como tengo el final y la historia clara, decidí poner este capitulo, por si hay alguien por ahí, que todavía lee. Si no… terminare la historia y me la dejare para mi solita…

_Capitulo VIII: Scenes From a Memory (Escenas de una Memoria)_

Esta vez el sueño fue mucho más intenso y por lo tanto mucho más doloroso.

Ella acababa de salir de la oscuridad y aquel mundo le resultaba increíblemente luminoso, desconocido y ajeno. Era el lugar del que había escuchado hablar y al que le habían prohibido ir…

Vio unos troncos enormes, hojas cayendo, el susurro del viento… apenas alcanzo a sentir el olor a musgo, cuando una rama enorme la golpeo sin piedad. No tuvo tiempo de protegerse, antes de que el bosque cobrara vida y la atacara, como si ella fuese un horrible parásito del que había que desprenderse. Las raíces la herían y el suelo parecía estar hecho de vidrio. Trato de levantar vuelo, pero sus delicadas alas fueron azotadas sin piedad por las ramas y cayo a tierra sin remedio. Fue inevitable que la poseyera la ira… y una desgracia.

Cayeron enormes árboles y el suelo se agrieto. Las raíces trataron de aprisionarla, pero ella las convirtió en cenizas, todo lo que estaba cerca de ella, era destruido y el bosque la atacaba con más fuerza.

Herida, furiosa y golpeada, avanzaba a duras penas, atacando a todo lo que estaba por delante, intentando salir del bosque y así aliviar su tormento.

No contaba encontrarse con nadie, ni menos con el ser que resulto herido debido a ella…

* * *

Tamael, observaba el bosque. Le habían prohibido ir a aquellos lugares, ya que este seria el reino de las criaturas físicas. Los dioses, las hadas, los humanos… Pero el gran reino, todavía estaba en construcción. El lo sabia, ya que había compartido sus pensamientos, con el pensamiento de muchos Ángeles y la visión que habían tenido, no estaba terminada.

Era más difícil ayudar en la creación, por que lamentablemente, muchos Ángeles habían caído en la primera guerra, convirtiéndose en demonios y los Ángeles de fuego habían sido desterrados, transformando sus espíritus, para poder encarnar en humanos. Criatura de la que tenían una noción vaga, ya que seria la ultima en ser creada.

Tamael, sentía curiosidad por el lugar en donde vivirían tantos seres, que ellos protegerían y amarían. Además había escuchado que algunos dioses ya estaban dando vueltas por aquel lugar inmenso. Tenia ganas de ver a alguno de ellos. Sabia que era difícil, el paraíso, era prácticamente del tamaño del universo, pero aquel bosque era su centro y si había un lugar en donde podría encontrar a alguno de los dioses, seria este.

Aquel paisaje virgen lo estaba llamando, el viento acaricio suavemente sus cabellos y sintió los aromas del bosque. Con paso tranquilo se interno en la espesura, mientras que los árboles y las ramas se apartaban de su camino, el pasto suavizaba su sendero y aquel bosque enorme, le daba la bienvenida.

Tamael, camino en completa paz, estudiando el follaje, los aromas y las sensaciones que percibía de ese bosque. Se daba cuenta de que era un ser vivo, enorme y complejo. El ángel no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que al ser un músico aquel lugar lograba inspirarlo de otra forma.

"_Este lugar, es la consecuencia del pensamiento unido, de todos nosotros, de todos los Ángeles…"_

En eso percibió algo distinto, dolor y rabia. En estado de alerta, se dirigió al lugar en que nacían aquellas emociones.

* * *

Eros… es que, no deberíamos estar aquí.

Vamos Anteros, han pasado mucho tiempo desde que nacimos.

Aunque entendamos el concepto de tiempo, nos dijeron que nosotros no estábamos sometido a el – dijo Anteros – así que, no sabes hace cuanto nacimos.

Sabes, la mitad de las veces no entiendo de lo que hablas – murmuro Eros – solo se, que hoy es un día especial. Nos dieron estas cosas y a ti además te dieron esas largas cintas rojas. Y nos dijeron que podíamos apuntar a quienes quisiéramos.

Para así unir a quienes les llegan nuestras flechas – completo Anteros. ¿Pero no deberíamos quedarnos en Olimpo y unir dioses?… este es un lugar sagrado.

Bah, tendremos una eternidad para hacer eso, venga, vamos a dar una vuelta y fortalecemos nuestras alas… si es que se puede llamar alas, a esas cosas enclenques que te salen de la espalda.

Ya veras… oye ¿escuchas esa bulla?

Vaya un escándalo, vamos a investigar.

¡Eros, regresa!

* * *

El dolor era insoportable, la ira le había anulado la razón y lo único que quería era atacar a todo lo que se le cruzase por delante.

En eso, un ser hermoso, hecho totalmente de luz se le puso por delante, pero apenas lo noto. Ella solo ataco y aunque logro hacerle daño… él se defendió.

Tamael estaba herido y nunca en su celestial vida había sentido tanto dolor, no había dudas que era lo que lo había atacado.

Un demonio – murmuro.

Levanto su mirada y la vio, completamente herida y totalmente indefensa, el bosque se prestaba para dar su golpe de gracia.

¡Suficiente!

El gran bosque se detuvo, expectante y dejo de atacarla, pero Tamael percibió, que tan solo era una pausa. Al menor error o provocación por parte del demonio, atacaría nuevamente.

Mientras sus heridas sanaban, Tamael estudio con severidad al demonio que tenia delante de si. Por algún motivo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Estaba tan herida, era tan joven, no podía hacer nada que la pudiera salvar.

Soy Azael…

Eres un ángel caído – dijo Tamael, mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

No – refuto con rabia Azael, mientras se levantaba duras penas – soy un demonio, hija de demonios. Jamás conocí la luz.

¡Un demonio de segunda generación!

Sea lo que sea, que vayas a hacer conmigo, hazlo rápido – dijo ella, volviendo a caer al piso.

Tamael, vio que ella aparentemente no llevaba ninguna arma, cosa extraña, además de que era mucho mas joven que él, por otro lado, seguía siendo una demonio muy peligrosa, a juzgar por el daño que había provocado. El por su parte, tenía el apoyo del bosque y más importante, tenía su trompeta.

Suspirando y pensando que tal vez se arrepentiría, Tamael sano a la demonio.

Esa fue una idea muy mala – se levanto lentamente Azael.

Puede ser – accedió Tamael – pero, tengo motivos más que razonables para hacer lo que hice.

No me podría ni imaginar ni uno solo – sonrió con ironía Azael.

Por supuesto que no – replico severo Tamael.

Escondidos entre el follaje de los árboles, observándolo todo, estaban dos dioses.

Anteros, mira eso – susurro complacido Eros – son Ángeles.

No se… ella no luce tan bonita como él.

Pero, de que estas hablando, ella también es bellísima – refuto Eros.

Me refiero a la energía que emana de ella, es diferente a la de él, no me agrada.

Tú siempre sales con esas cosas. Oye se me ocurrió una idea ¿Por qué no los unimos?

Y si ella resulta ser un demonio…

Te imaginas… ¡seria espectacular, haríamos que se unieran nuevamente y ya no existiría división!

Esa, no es una mala idea – sonrió Anteros.

* * *

_Hay hermano – pensó Cupido desvelado, recordando el motivo de la ira de Amariel – esa fue la peor idea que hemos tenido jamás, éramos demasiado jóvenes…_

* * *

Con dos de mis flechas y uno de tus hilos rojos, quedaran unidos para siempre – sonrió Eros.

Tienes una pésima puntería – sonrió Anteros.

Pues deja de criticarme y ayúdame – continuo siempre contento Eros.

Yo se quien eres – lo miro con curiosidad y malacia Azael – eres uno de los Ángeles trompeteros. No fuiste capaz de luchar en medio de la batalla, pero solo basto el sonido de tú instrumento, para desestabilizar a las tropas demoníacas. Dicen que la guerra celestial fue brutal y que los Ángeles de fuego fueron los más valientes. Pero aun así ustedes los desterraron…

No me gusta hablar de eso – corto el tema él.

Cual de los dos eres, Tamael o Miriel – continuo ella – al menos me gustaría saber tú nombre.

En ese minuto dos flechas unidas, volaron por el aire…

Soy Tamael…

… y se clavaron profundamente en el corazón de ambos.

_...a partir de ese minuto las cosas se complicaron demasiado._

* * *

Timmy se despertó todo traspirado y jadeando por aire. Sin prestar atención a la mirada preocupada de sus padrinos fue directamente al baño e inevitablemente vomito la cena. Sentado en las frías baldosas se toco las muñecas, le dolían horriblemente, al igual que sus pies. Se las froto y las noto enrojecidas.

Demonios, esta vez fue intenso y recuerdo demasiado bien la forma en que me castigaron – inevitablemente se estremeció – no quiero volver a soñar, no quiero… por que no me pueden cumplir ese simple deseo…

Se levanto y se dio cuenta de que temblaba, se lavo la boca y la cara. Mi hermana tiene que saber que significa todo esto. Pero aunque se muestra más comunicativa, también esta mas cerrada. No suelta nada que sea importante…

Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiado raro, que él siendo mayor, necesitara la ayuda de una niña de tres años.

Se paso las manos por la cara. Me siento muy cansado – se miro en el espejo, pero no vio su reflejo…

Cosmo y Wanda, aparecieron al mismo tiempo y muy preocupados, al escuchar el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Ambos vieron, el espejo roto en mil pedazos, repartidos por todo el suelo y a su ahijado muy asustado, en un rincón.

Cosmo reparo el espejo y Wanda hecho, sin mucha ceremonia, a un anti-padrino que había aparecido.

¿Qué paso cariño? – pregunto Wanda suavemente.

¿Te estas volviendo loco Timmy? – pregunto inocentemente Cosmo por su lado.

Wanda lo miro furiosa.

Si Cosmo, creo que cada vez que sueño, pierdo un poco la razón – respondió Timmy, con toda honestidad.

Por supuesto que no – refuto Wanda – Cosmo solo bromeaba y tú estas demasiado cansado para darte cuenta.

_(Otra pregunta de esas y te vas a dormir al sillón)_

_(Yo solo… lo siento)_

¿Por qué rompiste el espejo? – pregunto con todo el tacto del mundo Wanda.

Por que vi reflejado en él, algo que me asusto mucho – respondió el chico, volviendo a la cama.

_En el espejo, vi el reflejo de la criatura que soy yo, en mis sueños._

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que sus padrinos esperaban que les explicara mas del asunto, pero se cubrió hasta la cabeza y espero pacientemente a que el sueño lo venciera, rogando por que no volvieran sus pesadillas.

Tootie estaba muy despierta. Nuevamente había tenido una de sus pesadillas. Se estaban volviendo habituales e intensas. A pesar de que se había aterrado, con los "_regalos"_ del Señor de las Pesadillas, ahora encontraba increíblemente reconfortante la capa. Había en ella, algo que la calmaba.

Era una suerte que su hermana no la hubiese confiscado, después de su desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños. La verdad era que había corrido con una suerte increíble, su hermana mayor había hecho una purga en la pieza y muchos de sus regalos quedaron cubiertos por la capa. Vicky, o no los había visto o por alguna razón respeto su capa y todo lo que esta contuviese. Pero todos las demás cosas, quedaron para el uso y goce de su hermana… al igual que muchos de sus regalos de navidad... lo cual dicho de paso, no era nada extraño.

Tootie se arropo aun más en su capa y saco de su cara algunos mechones de cabello, lo que mas le molesto esta vez, no era el hecho de haberse sentido malvada en sus sueños, ya que a medida que este avanzaba esa sensación disminuía. Era la maldita sensación de angustia y de perdida con la que estaba empezando a despertar, la que la estaba sacando de quicio, era como si sufriera una perdida irremediable. Era tan complicado de explicar, como aquello que sentía por Timmy.

Es como si perdiera a Timmy… pero incluso peor. Si Timmy se fuera a otra ciudad o finalmente se quedara con su adorada Trixie, _yo se que aún estaría ahí, a pesar de que no este conmigo, se que Timmy esta y aunque no es un consuelo muy grande, al menos puedo seguir queriéndolo y la esperanza existe…_

Esta sensación es de perdida absoluta e irremediable… - movió su cabeza, como tratando de espantar el miedo que se le había metido – que desagradable.

Se arropo en su calida capa, que parecían grandes alas oscuras y se durmió enseguida, esta vez placida y tranquilamente, sin pesadillas que la visitaran.

* * *

Chester estaba vestido, sobre las cubiertas de la cama y completamente desvelado. Su cara lucia muy triste.

Es 26 de Diciembre – murmuro como por décima vez.

Arien apareció en pijamas y con una inevitable cara de sueño.

Chester son las 2:30 de la madrugada¿Qué haces todavía en pie?

Es 26 de Diciembre, ha pasado otra Navidad y mi padre nuevamente, no me ha dado pistas de lo ocurrido con mi madre. Todas las navidades, todas las fiestas, es la misma historia y siempre me deprimo mucho…

Chester… me da una lata verte así, es como si no fueras tú…

Es que no soy yo – murmuro el chico – prefiero millones de veces pasearme desnudo en una celebración…

No es necesario exagerar – sonrió Arien.

Él solo suspiro - deseo ver a mi madre…

No puedo cumplir eso, lo siento – susurro muy compungida, el hada.

Quizás… quizás, este muerta, como papá nunca habla de ella es como si lo estuviera ¿no? – dijo Chester sin poder evitar estremecerse y sollozar.

Arien suspiro - mira estaba guardando esto… no es la gran cosa y hubiese preferido juntar mas pistas, antes de pasártelo… tómalo como otro regalo de Navidad, aunque algo atrasado – el hada sonrió.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba el paquete cuadrado que su hada le extendía.

Un anuario – respondió ella sonriendo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día, el que mi tía quería tomarme un examen de camuflaje?

Si, no se te vio ni la sombra, Wanda estaba furiosa – se sonrió ligeramente Chester – te busco por todos lados y al no encontrarte, dijo que tenías un cero y Cosmo agrego que en castigo, te confiscaba los chocolates.

Así que eso paso con mis chocolates… - reflexiono el hada – en fin, soy pésima para camuflarme y si, mi tía hecho chispas cuando la vi después de eso… en todo caso, dijo que me daría otra oportunidad. Tiene un genio de cuidado, pero es buena hada… - Arien se quedo pensativa un rato.

Tú tienes ese mismo genio – comento Chester - ¿Entonces, me vas a contar donde te metiste?

Arien tubo que ahogar una risa – estaba metida en el sótano.

No tenemos sótano – replico Chester.

Espera, cuando mi tía apareció anunciando que me iba a tomar el dichoso examen, a lo único que atine, fue a meterme a la pieza de tú papá. Estaba un poco ansiosa por encontrar donde esconderme, cuando vi algo que de seguro, a ti se te paso desapercibido. En el piso, muy bien camuflada hay una puerta trampa. La descubrí, solo por que la habían utilizado recientemente y se notaban las marcas de la compuerta.

Fue al único lugar en que atine a meterme, en realidad tienes razón, no es un sótano, solo es una pequeña cajonera que esta escondida entre los tubos y esas cosas mecánicas que no entiendo, debajo de la casa.

Ahí encontré los tesoros de tú padre, admito que no me gusto mucho meterme entre sus cosas, pero supe enseguida que ahí podría ser el lugar en donde por fin encontráramos una pista.

Mira el anuario – completo el hada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquí hay un montón de fotos de gente vestida de forma muy anticuada. Oye mira a mi papá de joven… que peinado más ridículo. ¿Que tiene todo esto de interesante?

En las fotos de la fiesta de graduación, tal vez encuentres lo que buscas… - sonrió su hada.

En una de las fotos, se veía a un joven desgarbado, que era la imagen viva de Chester, vestido de una forma que pretendía ser formal, con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de una sonriente y pecosa joven. A la sonrisa de ella, le faltaba un diente.

Papá, una vez me dijo… - empezó a contar Chester, cuando su hada le indico un apellido.

Eloisa Twain – murmuro pensativo el rubio – mi apellido materno empieza por "T", pero nunca supe que significaba… ¿crees que ese…?

Arien movió su cabeza – no estoy segura…

Y si ella, realmente esta… esta… muerta – volvió a estremecerse el rubio con esa posibilidad – supongo que tú podrías traerla a la vida.

¡No! – grito el hada, algo asustada. No puedo, todo aquel que cruce hacia el mas allá, debe permanecer ahí. Si intentara traer a alguien a la vida, no tendríamos la certeza de que sea el alma de la persona, la que realmente volviera con el cuerpo y además tendría que pagar un precio muy alto…

¿Qué precio? – pregunto Chester curioso, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta.

Para dar vida, debes entregar a cambio vida, si intentara resucitar a alguien, moriría…

Chester observo al hada algo sorprendido. Pensé que eras inmortal, que no podías morir.

Soy inmortal, pero no invulnerable, hay muchas causas por las que las hadas podrían llegar a morir – explico la chica – la causa más común de muerte entre nosotros, es por proteger a los ahijados y la tristeza. Debes comprender que para nuestro pueblo, la muerte nos es algo muy ajeno. No me pidas hacer cosas para las cuales carezco del poder.

Tampoco te pondría en peligro – suspiro el rubio, pero me aterra la posibilidad de que mi madre este muerta…

Sabes, yo no lo creo, me da la impresión de que si tú padre se da el trabajo de ocultarte información acerca de tu madre, es por algo… si ella hubiese partido de este mundo… bueno – termino algo incomoda el hada.

Me lo habría dicho – completo el chico.

Arien asintió.

Eloisa Twain – sonrió pensativo, mientras no podía evitar sentirse nervioso – puso la fotografía bajo su almohada. Te voy a encontrar mamá, fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo IX: De tal Palo, Tal Astilla_

_Articulo 3, de la ley de uniones mágicas:_

_Se llama matrimonio, a la unión de dos seres mágicos de la misma especie y distinto sexo._

_En caso de existir opuesto mágico, el lado luminoso es el que decide con quien desea casarse, obligando los opuestos a contraer matrimonio._

_El matrimonio será concebido de forma libre y autónoma por la pareja, sin coerción por parte de alguna de las partes, familiares o terceros. Son exentos de este párrafo los opuestos oscuros, en la situación explicada en el párrafo anterior._

_Cualquier unión que mezcle especies, no es matrimonio y no es valida, siendo disuelta apenas se tome conocimiento de esta. En caso de existir hijos por parte de esta unión, los poderes superiores deberán tomar conocimiento y decidir al respecto…_

* * *

Cuando Chester despertó, sintió un ligero calor en el pecho. Estaba feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y la esperanza había retornado a su vida. 

Arien… Arien, vamos despierta pequeña hada… - sonrió a través del cristal, que lo separaba de la casita del hada.

Chester son las ocho de la mañana - gruño ella a modo de saludo, apareciendo muy desaliñada - ¿Qué hay de ese saludable habito tuyo, de despertar al medio día?

Hay que ir a buscar a mi madre y tú aprovecharas de practicar tu magia. Sonrió el chico.

El hada gruño - por el amor de todo lo que es puro… no puedes esperar hasta mas tarde, además que crees, que la vamos a encontrar así nada mas… ¿y si vive en otro estado?

¡No, vamos, nos espera un hermoso día! – grito él.

Arien salio flotando a duras penas, muerta de sueño. Mientras que Chester estaba lleno de una renovada energía y tan optimista, que sentía que el mundo entero era su jardín.

"El hermoso día", era más bien un gris día de invierno, que amenaza una memorable nevada.

Chester vamonos a casa – suplico el hada cuando ya llevaban medio día de búsqueda – apareceré chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Oh, vamos – respondió él - acaso te rindes tan pronto, no puedes ser así o tampoco serás capaz de encontrar a tú propio padre, además solo llevamos tres Twain de la lista y tú ultimo intento de aparecer chocolate caliente, me dejo con la boca llena de barro.

Menos mal que era barro… - susurro el hada.

La lista de Chester sacada del directorio telefónico, incluía a todos los Twain de Dimmsdale, que eran unos treinta….

Sus pistas los llevaron hasta el barrio mas rico de la ciudad donde todo era lujo y comodidad.

Estamos en un barrio elegante – murmuro Chester.

Estaba más nervioso que nunca. El miedo de que su madre los haya abandonado por ser unos fracasados aumentaba.

Tranquilo hermanito, yo te acompaño – le sonrió el hada tratando de darle confianza, aunque ella igual estaba algo cohibida.

La casa frente a la que estaban era la más elegante de todas las que habían visitado.

La primera era de un feliz matrimonio, casado hacia más de 30 años. Les habían invitado a entrar, les dieron un rico desayuno, pero la señora, que había cambiado su apellido a Ireland, no fue capaz de darles ninguna pista.

La segunda, había sido un departamento y la señorita Twain una universitaria, que podía ser la hermana mayor de Chester. Los hecho a los dos sin miramientos ni explicaciones, alegando que quienes eran ellos para interrumpir su sueño. Algo con lo que el hada no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

La ultima casa, era muy bonita y Chester no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado al ser recibido por una Twain que provenía de Inglaterra y que recién llevaba dos años en los Estado Unidos.

Y ahora, él y su hada (que había tomado la apariencia de una chica de trece años), se encontraban frente a una enorme mansión.

Vamos – lo animo Arien – toca el timbre.

Temblando, el muchacho toco el timbre de la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que apareció un mayor domo.

Si, que desean – pregunto lánguidamente.

Chester fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, así que su hada se adelanto.

¿Por casualidad aquí vive, Eloisa Twain? – pregunto con la mayor cortesía.

Eloisa Frederick, antes de casarse con el señor Frederick, era conocida como Eloisa Twain.

Es ella – dijo en un susurro asustado Chester.

El hada observo al niño que debía cuidar, pero Chester parecía haberse congelado y a lo único que atinaba hacer era respirar.

Nos gustaría verla, si eso es posible – pidió amablemente Arien, al notar la incapacidad de su hermano mágico.

Un momento, veré si la Señora Frederick los puede recibir – los hizo pasar al hall.

¿A quien debo anunciar? – pregunto el mayor domo.

Chester Mcbadbat y Arien Tatiani – respondió el hada, algo asustada por la imponencia del lugar.

Muy bien – y el mayor domo, desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Estas loca – susurro Chester que ya no podía más de los nervios – es la única que concuerda, con el nombre y apellido.

Bueno, para esto se supone, que me hiciste madrugar – replico el hada, luego su rostro se suavizo – Chester pequeño, es solo una pequeña pista la que tenemos, puede que sea ella como que no…

Si es ella…, comprenderé por que nos abandono – murmuro al verse rodeado por el lujo de la mansión – y los chicos populares tendrán razón…

Tranquilo – le sonrió el hada – mira, alguien viene.

Apareció una señora esbelta con el cabello castaño recogido en un bonito moño. Sus ropas eran elegantes, sus joyas carisimas y habría sido bonita si sonriera y sus ojos no mostraban la frialdad, que exhibían en ese momento. Hace años atrás, había sido la joven que aparecía abrazada con el papá de Chester.

Observo atentamente a los chicos y su mirada se detuvo en Chester, lo estudio un largo rato antes de indicar con un gesto que la siguieran.

El chico sentía un nudo en el estomago, tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas no irían bien y estaba empezando a sentir miedo. Casi deseaba que Arien lo sacara de ahí.

La dama los llevo hasta una sala, con un ademán indico que se sentaran y con fría cortesía, les ofreció galletas.

Después de un incomodo silencio, finalmente pregunto, dirigiéndose a Chester¿A que has venido?

Estoy… estoy tratando de encontrar pistas… de quien es mi madre – tartamudeo el chico y haciéndose de animo, la miro directamente a los ojos – y de por que nos abandono, a mi y a mi padre.

Eres igual a él – soltó repentinamente con desprecio la mujer – solo fue una locura de la juventud, pero tuvo sus consecuencias…

Chester, trago saliva con dificultad – quiere decir…

Si niño – respondió Eloisa – finalmente has encontrado a tú madre… Le rogué a mi marido que nos fuéramos de esta ciudad miserable, pero el no quiso escuchar razones. No conoce de tú existencia…

Nuevamente el silencio.

El chico tenía la cabeza gacha, se había imaginado de muchas formas el encuentro con su madre, pero nunca de esta manera. _Pero lo presentías, no Chester, presentías que seria así, una vez que entraste a esta casa, una vez que le viste los ojos…_

¿Entonces… tú, no me extrañas, no me quieres…? - pregunto muy deprimido.

Eloisa sonrió con amargura - como siquiera piensas que te voy a extrañar, abandone a tu inútil padre apenas naciste, él solo vive de sueños frustrados y yo quería la realidad, la verdadera vida que merezco, tú y él eran unos lastre a esa vida, un obstáculo que quite rápidamente del camino… fue ese el motivo por el que los abandone, sabia que serias un fracasado, igual que tú padre. No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tus problemas, ni tus logros, si alguna vez por milagro tienes alguno, ni nada.

Chester la observo incrédulo y dolido. Yo pensé…

¿Pensaste…? Dudo que hayas pensado – replico Eloisa.

Usted es una mujer horrible – se enojo Arien.

No voy a tolerar insultos en mi casa – replico con desprecio la mujer – me imaginaba que llegaría este día y se como solucionar el problema. Mal que mal, dudo que la situación económica de tu padre hay cambiando. Así que dime ¿Cuánto quieres?

¿Cuánto que…? – pregunto Chester, que no tenia cabeza para pensar ya que sentía su corazón destrozado.

Cuanto dinero quieres, para no volver nunca más – completo suavemente Eloisa.

Arien quiso decir algo, pero Chester le lanzo una mirada de odio.

Guárdese su dinero, yo no voy aceptar caridad de alguien que no me estima, que no se preocupa realmente de lo que me sucede – ahogo un sollozo – si tu eres mi madre hubiese preferido que estuvieses muerta, por lo menos podría hacerme la idea que me cuidaba, donde quiera que ella estuviese, con usted ni eso tengo…

Se levanto temblando – me retiro, lamento haber sido una molestia, hasta nunca señora.

¡Chester espérame! – Grito Arien, pero Eloisa la detuvo extendiéndole un cheque – no quiero que vuelvan…

El hada se enfureció y las cosas empezaron a explotar y arder, sin motivo aparente…

Chester sentía las lagrimas quemar sus ojos, su corazón latiendo rápido, el mundo dando vueltas alrededor suyo y un inminente dolor de cabeza empezaba a asomarse, solo un ruido muy fuerte logro detenerlo, al parecer provenía de la casa en que sus sueños se rompieron.

Su hada apareció, temblaba de rabia y su cabello se había vuelto de fuego.

¡Que mujer despreciable, ni mi madre es como ella! – Grito furiosa – Chester, ese monstruo no es tu mamá.

El chico no podía mas de pena, se abalanzo hacia su hada. Deseo estar en casa, por favor, llévame a mi casa.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y rauda los desapareció a ambos.

* * *

Chester estaba echado sobre su cama hacia ya varias horas, para preocupación de su padre y un hada, no había querido probar bocado, no hablaba, no se movía en lo absoluto y sus ojos estaban apagados. 

El teléfono sonó varias veces, quizás alguno de sus amigos, pero él no se sentía con animo de atender a nadie, sus amigos tendrían que solucionar solos sus problemas, él ya tenia demasiado con que lidiar…

Arien, aparecía y desaparecía, insegura de lo que debía hacer, solo atino a poner algo de música, repitiendo varias veces el mismo tema por si el chico captaba el significado de la letra… ella no lo abandonaría.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando se levanto, necesitaba ir al baño. Al volver a su habitación encontró a su hada esperándolo en la misma posición que el día en que apareció.

Chester, necesitamos conversar, estoy realmente preocupada por ti – dijo suavemente.

El ignorándola, se volvió a tirar sobre su cama.

Escúchame, por favor – suplico el hada, intentando encontrar la mirada del chico – yo… - suspiro – no te voy a decir que_ se_ como te sientes, por que la verdad es que no lo se… pero puedo imaginármelo y puedo entenderte. Ya sabes de sobra la forma de actuar de mi… propia familia y entiendo lo que es estar realmente triste, _desolado._

Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar.

Pero, también soy un hada y hay cosas, _que conozco_, que tú no eres capaz de comprender… - Arien hizo una pausa – y lo que yo sé, es que a pesar de las declaraciones de esa mujer… ella no es tu madre.

Chester finalmente volteo el rostro y la miro a la cara y en un susurro pregunto¿Entonces por que lo dijo¿Cuál era la idea de todo¿Hacerme sufrir… romper mis esperanzas¿Por alguien, mentiría de esa forma?

No lo se – respondió lentamente el hada – y desafortunadamente, mi genio se descontrolo antes de averiguarlo, ya sé que no me creerás, pero escúchame antes de replicar.

Arien suspiro de manera profunda - al igual que tú, yo también estoy en la búsqueda de uno de mis padres. Mi madre al ser un hada más vieja es a mí pesar, mucho más poderosa que yo. Se que la información acerca de mi padre esta fuertemente resguardada, al igual que mi propia identidad. Como ya sabes.

Bien, para que yo pudiera romper aquellos resguardos, necesitaría mucho tiempo y mucha magia. Tengo tiempo, pero no paciencia y alcanzar el nivel de magia de mamá me tomaría años. Así que decidí cortar camino y aprendí a_ sentir, _siento las conexiones entre los seres. Entre los padres e hijos, la familia, los amantes, los hermanos, por eso yo y mi mellizo somos tan unidos. Al aprender esa magia, la conexión natural entre mellizos se hizo aun más fuerte.

Tengo la esperanza de que al encontrarme frente a mi padre sea capaz de sentir _que él es._

Bueno – suspiro el hada – la parte que te concierne a ti, es que cuando estuvimos en esa casa, no fui capaz de sentir nada que te atara a ella, no así con tú padre. Esa conexión es fuerte y poderosa. El es tú padre y no cave duda alguna acerca de ello. Pero no estaría tan segura, con la ñora…

¿En que se basa esa magia? - pregunto Chester – por lo que me has dicho, suena a amor… así que dudo que hayas podida sentir algo, ya que ella, no me ama…

Arien se estremeció, nuevamente Chester estaba dando en el clavo en lo que concernía a magia. A duras penas se contuvo para no sondearlo con su propio poder y saber si ahí había algo. _Pero a pesar de eso, aún siento algo familiar en él…_

El hada, acaricio con suavidad el cabello del chico – tienes razón, esta magia en particular, tiene mucha relación con los sentimientos que genera la persona en cuestión, pero además de eso también tiene un ámbito biológico. Tiene que ver con el ADN de la persona, por eso que confío en lo que sentí… y ahí no había nada, ninguna relación sentimental, ni biológica. Ya sabes el dicho…_ "la sangre es mas fuerte" _La sangre tira, Chester.

¿Entonces… que es lo que sucede aquí? – Pregunto Chester con una mirada suplicante – estoy confundido, me duele muchísimo la cabeza y estoy cansado, como si me hubiesen apaleado.

Es que hasta cierto punto, eso fue lo que paso – respondió ella.

Creo que estoy algo mejor… aun así me duele el corazón – murmuro el chico – gracias, pero no se si te creo, quisiera hacerlo, pero estoy lleno de dudas. Aun así agradezco las explosiones, después de todo las hubo.

El hada le sonrió e iba a decir algo, cuando su varita tembló. Ella observo la estrella y vio algo que le hizo poner un rostro curioso. Mezcla de miedo y excitación.

Que pasa – pregunto el chico curioso.

Una tocata clandestina en el Anti-Mundo – murmuro Arien – la ultima de despedida, antes de iniciarse el movimiento de liberación.

¿Movimiento de liberación¿Anti-Mundo? – Pregunto Chester sin entender – ¿esto tiene que ver con que hayas venido a la tierra, antes del periodo que te correspondía?

Este… si, me hubiese gustado ir – ella suspiro – para ver si puedo hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano, pero me quedare aquí contigo.

Suena interesante, como una aventura estupenda – sonrió con suavidad él – justo lo que necesito… ya que dudo que pueda dormir.

La verdad creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí tranquilo, si voy prefiero ir sola… - pidió tímidamente el hada.

No quiero estar solo, no me quiero quedar aquí y si yo no lo deseo, tú no puedes ir – el muchacho sonrió – no tienes alternativa.

De acuerdo, como desees… creo que ya seré capaz de llevarte con magia a mundo mágico, pero te lo advierto – aquí puso cara de completa seriedad – el anti-mundo es peligroso, no te separes de mi y por lo que mas quieras, nunca le vayas a contar esto a Wanda y Cosmo.

Prometido, deseo que estemos en mundo mágico…

"Poof"

* * *

Aparecieron en "Magical Tropical Party". No habían muchas hadas, ya que era un poco temprano y otras, no se encontraban precisamente en el local. 

Chester estaba absorto observando cuanto le rodeaba. Vaya, este es un lugar estupendo, aunque hay demasiadas nubes rosadas para mi gusto.

Ven conmigo – le señalo Arien – acercándose a la barra, mientras desenvolvía la nota que su hermano le había dado cuando partió a la tierra.

¿Qué deseas? – pregunto el bar-fairy.

Una… - Arien abrió muchos los ojos y no pudo evitar una sonrisita al leer lo que estaba escrito – una coca light.

Haz el favor de ir a buscarla a la bodega, me da vergüenza servir esa cosa – le dijo el bar-fairy guiñando un ojo.

Vamos - le susurro a Chester.

Espera¿vas con él, es humano? – pregunto atónito el bar-fairy.

No me queda mas remedio – respondió el hada.

Se cuidarme – replico Chester – nada malo hay con el hecho de que sea humano.

Están chiflados – murmuro el bar-fairy – en realidad, todos lo estamos.

Chester y el hada entraron a la bodega, donde había una buena cantidad de licores, frutas, bebidas y comida. Arien siguió de largo, seguido por un curioso Chester que lo observaba todo, hasta llegar a un baño.

El hada movió su varita y aparecieron dentro de este. Chester observo como su amiga contaba las cabinas, hasta quedar al frente de una que pareció complacerle. Le lanzo una mirada.

Chester esta es la oportunidad para arrepentirse, después de esto ya no habrá vuelta y tendremos que asumir las consecuencias si llegara a pasar algo malo – le dijo.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica – mas malo de lo que me paso hoy… para mi ya no existe nada mas malo, además me esta gustando esta aventura, dudo que Timmy haya hecho algo como esto.

El hada sonrió – de acuerdo, ven aquí.

¿Que tengo que hacer? – pregunto Chester.

Tenemos que entrar.

Hizo lo que le decían y entro, Arien estaba detrás de él. No supo lo que hizo, pero si sintió la magia y vio como la pared desaparecía dejando un largo pasillo.

Vamos - lo animo el hada – suceda lo que suceda ya pusimos las cosas en marcha, no queda más que disfrutarlo.

Chester entro al túnel y se dio la vuelta. La pared ya estaba en su sitio y una multitud de brillantes estrellas rojas en el techo, los guiaban hacia el lugar en que debían ir.

Caminaron un buen trecho, hasta que Chester sintió algo, sintió que el ambiente cambiaba, que habían dejado atrás Fairy World y fue capaz de percibirlo muy adentro suyo. Algo en su interior se retorció y empezó a asomar, algo que había dado las primeras señas, al conseguir a su hada.

Hemos dejado atrás mundo de hadas, ahora estamos en el Anti-Mundo – sonrió Arien –siempre es emocionante entrar a un lugar prohibido.

El solo asintió, presintió que el final del camino estaba cerca.

Llegamos - anuncio Arien sonriendo, se miro y luego al chico – pero las anti-hadas nos van a despedazar si nos ven con esta pinta. Supongo que seré capaz de cambiarnos, mal que mal aun seguimos en el túnel – reflexiono.

¿Tu magia no funciona bien aquí? – Pregunto Chester – mientras el hada, hacia un movimiento de varita y su ropa fue cambiada a un estilo rockero-metalero.

Casi ninguna hada tiene mucho poder en anti-mundo, las magias se anulan, solo hadas especializadas y muy bien entrenadas son capaces de hacer magia de largo alcance - explico ella – pero esto es fácil y por aquí han pasado varios de los míos. No hay tanta magia de anti-padrino, como para anular mis poderes.

Luego le apunto con la varita – a ver un estilo dark punk o uno metalero, quizás uno gótico… o quizás, una mezcla de todo.

No experimentes conmigo – suplico Chester – pero el resultado final no fue malo en lo absoluto. Botas de caña alta, con remaches de metal, pantalones de jeans negros, no muy ajustados. Una correa de cuero, también tachonada, una polera negra, sin mangas y con el dibujo del ángel de la muerte en la espalda, muñequeras de cuero y bajo los ojos, pintura negra, que terminaba en punta.

Si te da frío te pones tu chaqueta, no desentona con el conjunto – sonrió el hada desapareciendo la pared y entrando a una especie de cocina abandonada.

Chester se observo en una lata de aluminio – esta casi genial – sentencio – excepto por la pintura en los ojos.

Todas las anti-hadas tienen los ojos marcados – explico Arien – nacen así y tú ya llamas demasiado la atención con tu cabello rubio. Tienes que tratar de aparentar ser alguien lo mas similar a los anti-padrinos, al menos en tu forma de vestir.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación, que resulto ser un vestuario lleno de ropa estrafalaria y de actuación.

¿Qué clase de seres son estos anti-padrinos? – pregunto con curiosidad, tomando una mascara.

¿Quieres saberlo? – Respondió el hada abriendo otra puerta, donde inmediatamente se escucho una fuerte música punk – no tienes mas que entrar…

El chico sintió su estomago retorcerse, pero la curiosidad pudo mas y entro. Se vio en otra barra de bar y vio a otro bar-fairy o mas bien dicho, bar-anti-fairy.

No pudo evitar sonreír por la apariencia del ser.

Además de nacer con los ojos pintados, todos tienen la piel de distinto tono de azul. Que va de uno suave, hasta casi negro. Pero la mayoría es azul marino y casi todos tienen esas alas coriáceas, como la de los murciélagos, el cabello es oscuro y su color favorito para vestir, es sin lugar a dudas el negro – le susurro en el oído su hada.

Genial – murmuro Chester – lucen como pequeños demonios.

Solo por eso, te dejare en paz humano – le sonrió el bar-anti-fairy, mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos – bienvenido a "Anti-Magical-Mediterranean-Party" y esto es para ti hada – le lanzo una coca-light.

Puaj, no debe haber nada mas malo que lo light – dijo Arien, pasándole la bebida a Chester – vamos amigo, busquemos a los chicos y sentémonos a disfrutar.

La música era potente, estruendosa y una multitud de jóvenes hadas y anti-hadas, estaban delante del escenario moviendo la cabeza, el chico se quedo absorto observando a un par de féminas anti-hadas, descubrió que le gustaban. Nuevamente algo dentro de él, se quiso asomar y ahora sintió un ligero dolor por todo el cuerpo.

¿Estas bien? – le grito Arien, intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido.

Solo una punzada en el estomago – le respondió Chester – pero estoy bien.

Es por que no has comido nada en todo el día, siéntate aquí – le paso una silla – pediré algo para que comas.

La canción termino, las anti-hadas que tocaban bajaron del escenario, hubo aplausos y abucheos y justo en ese minuto le trajeron una tabla con quesos, papas fritas, aceitunas, galletas saladas, aros de cebollas, anchoas y unas salsas, que no supo reconocer.

Tabla mediterránea, de todo un poco – le explico su hada – come con calma, tu estomago no esta bien del todo.

Chester asintió.

Cuando otro grupo se alistaba para subir a escena, llegaron los amigos del hada.

¡Vaya, así que este es tú humano! – Sonrió un hada de cabello verde – Selv, encantada de conocerte.

Woden – lo saludo un hada de cabello azul eléctrico.

Volup – sonrió sensual y Chester no pudo evitar sentirse torpe – y este es Pirro (Andaba con audífonos, no muy enterado de nada)

Ariel – le sonrió, el que evidentemente era el hermano de su hada.

Se parecen muchísimo – comento Chester estudiando a Ariel.

Eeeh… bueno – se turbo Ariel.

¡Lo ves! – Grito triunfante Arien – y el grupo completo se sentó en su mesa, mientras los hermanos discutían.

Chester no pudo evitar sonreír, pero a cada instante que pasaba se sentía mas incomodo, su cuerpo de tanto en tanto tenia punzadas de dolor, que se iban agudizando.

En eso vio a tres anti-hadas que lo estudiaban. Nuevamente se sintió atraído por ellas, en especial la del medio, que le sonrió mostrándole unos agudos colmillos.

Chester se estremeció y no pudo evitar imaginar esos colmillos en su cuello, la calida respiración de ella… despertó de improviso de su ensoñación - ¿de donde vino eso? – pensó confundido, se sentía mareado.

¿Chico, estas bien? - le pregunto Woden, mientras el grupo lo observaba preocupado.

Si estoy bien – respondió Chester – solo es cansancio.

Mejor se van – dijo Ariel que no lucia contento.

No hasta que me prometas que dejaras de lado la idea tonta que se te metió en la cabeza – replico Arien.

Nuevamente los hermanos se enfrascaron en la discusión que habían mantenido todo el rato, cuando aparecieron seis anti-hadas, entre las que estaban las tres féminas que habían llamado la atención de Chester.

Saludos – murmuro uno de voz muy ronca.

Anti-Locky, amigo – le respondió el saludo Ariel.

¿Quien es este humano? – pregunto otro de ellos, lanzándole una mirada torva al rubio.

Es mi hermano mágico y como te atrevas hacerle algo te meteré la varita en lugar en donde no brilla el sol – replico de mal talante Arien.

Seria interesante ver eso – sonrió Anti-Locky – pero Anti-Petro solo preguntaba de manera inocente, nada de mala suerte para el pequeño visitante ¿verdad amigo?

Si tú lo dices… - replico el aludido, mirando muy feo a Arien.

Mi hermana esta de mal humor, no le hagas caso se va ir pronto – dijo Ariel.

No hay para que irse tan pronto – sonrió la anti-hada de los colmillos – además, como el joven humano va a conocer nada si lo tiene aquí encerrado. Ven conmigo, te enseñare como nos divertimos las anti-hadas…

Pero fue violentamente interrumpida.

¿Qué se supone, que estas haciendo? – Gruño un anti-padrino de feroz semblante – no me digas que estas coqueteando con este humano.

Suéltame Anti-Rojo, solo me estoy divirtiendo un rato – replico molesta.

¿Divirtiéndose? – Pensó algo alicaído Chester – genial hoy estoy de casero.

Te enseñare a no meterte con mi chica – resoplo el anti-padrino, sacando su varita.

Que ocurre aquí – grito Arien, con un semblante feroz y deseos de pelear – toca al chico y te arrepentirás.

Chester escullo murmullos por todas partes, mientras muchos decían algo¿Cómo ya comenzaron las peleas, tan temprano?

Esto de que hadas vengan a nuestro mundo, no me gusta mucho y se pone peor si traen a humanos – declaro Anti-Rojo – solo se tolera por que todos son músicos, pero este humano patético de seguro no sabe nada, de nada.

Canta mucho mejor que tú – lo encaro Arien – tú y esos gritos guturales que crees que es cantar.

Me encantaría ver eso – replico el padrino.

Muy bien – acepto Arien todavía enojada, mientras Chester la miraba con ojos como platos.

El hada lo tomo y lo obligo subir al escenario, junto con sus amigos.

¿Qué hiciste? – Le susurró enojado y asustado Chester – yo no canto ni en la ducha¿ahora que hacemos?

No se – respondió el hada, recién dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho – sal ahí y canta cualquier cosa, yo y mis amigos le pondremos música.

Eres una tonta – le dijo molesto Ariel – el pobre chico esta asustado y nos metiste a todos en un bonito lío.

Cállate libertador de cuarta – replico enojada el hada – Chester hoy te puse una canción como 50 veces¿te acuerdas de la letra?

Más o menos – respondió cohibido, mientras muchos pares de ojos los observaban.

Nosotros te ayudaremos si se te olvida la letra – susurro Arien, mientras tomaba un bajo y dirigiéndose a los otros les dijo – tocaremos "I walk beside you" de Dream Theater.

No podía ser mas difícil – suspiro Woden que tocaba la guitarra.

Vamos Chester – le animo el hada acercándolo al micrófono.

La música empezó a sonar y empezó a cantar algo inseguro:

_There's a story in your eyes _

_I can see the hurt behind your smile_

_For every sign I recognize_

_Another one escapes me_

(Hay una historia en tus ojos, puedo ver el daño detrás de tu sonrisa, por cada señal que reconozco, otra se me escapa)

A medida que la canción avanzaba el chico se sentía mas seguro y para sorpresa de todo el mundo y si mismo, cantaba muy bien.

Ya llevaba tres cuartas partes de canción, cuando ocurrió.

Chester justo estaba cantando:

_Oh, when everything is wrong… _

(Oh, cuando todo esta mal)

Las cosas se pusieron realmente muy feas, sintió por todo su cuerpo el dolor, que esta vez lo boto al piso, pero no fue lo único, un grupo de hadas comandadas por Jorgen irrumpió de manera violenta en el local, en el que se armo un pandemium.

Las anti hadas trataban de defenderse, pero las hadas de la AFSEB eran muy fuertes y organizadas, comandas por Gabriel eran temibles, mientras que los gritos de Jorgen las azuzaban.

Arresten a todos los que puedan, hadas y anti-hadas¡no hagan distinciones!

Chester, vamos muévete – le decía desesperada Arien, que estaba aterrada, si Jorgen la veía ahí con Chester estaba lista…

Vamos – gruño Anti-Locky, tomando a Chester.

Hay que llegar al túnel – le dijo Arien, mientras evitaba los rayos de ambos bandos.

No, esta bloqueado por las hadas, hay que salir por una de las ventanas ¡rápido!

Volaron a través de los rayos y fueron capaces de salir por milagro, pero un escuadrón de hadas los vio y empezó a perseguirlos.

¡Vuela! – rugía Locky, mientras que lanzaba rayos con su varita por sobre su hombro.

Al doblar una esquina, Locky le paso a Chester, que medio mareado empezaba a despertar de su desmayo.

Chester, reacciona este no es el mejor momento para enfermarse – le suplico el hada.

Me siento pésimo – murmuro el chico, que sentía algo oscuro crecer dentro de el.

Sácalo de aquí, yo detendré a esas hadas un rato – dijo Anti-Locky – pero apresúrate, por que solo será un rato antes de que me desaparezca.

Arien sin perdida de tiempo, tomo al chico y se lo hecho a la espalda, para salir de ahí tenia que llegar a las tres fronteras.

Volando a duras penas, intento dirigirse a los suburbios de la ciudad del anti-mundo, mientras que a pesar de estar ya algo distanciada de la batalla, no podía evitar escuchar el ruido de esta.

En eso un par de rayos pasaron rozándola, mientras escucho que alguien gritaba¡deténganse!

¿Qué pasa Arien? – pregunto confundido Chester.

_Demonios están patrullando las calles_ – pensó el hada – estamos metidos en un lío muy feo – respondió Arien. Más yo que tú en todo caso.

Ella ya no podía volar mas, pensó en transformarse en un pegaso u algo así, pero nunca lo habia intentado, dio vuelta en otra esquina y cayo a la vereda.

No puedo mas - murmuro el hada - estoy frita

En eso un poder oscuro los desapareció a ambos y se encontraron en el suelo de uno de los almacenes de la calle. Al juzgar por las apariencias, era una pastelería.

Quédense quietos y no hagan ruido – murmuro una voz femenina en medio de la oscuridad.

Vieron a las hadas de la AFSEB buscar confundidas, para luego desaparecer.

¿Chester estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupada el hada, que veía un aura negra rodear al chico y peor cuando este levanto la mirada, vio unas marcas oscuras recorrer sus ojos, marcas que no habia pintado ella.

Me siento extraño – respondió – como si algo dentro de mi creciera cada segundo que paso en este lugar y quisiera salir, pero no se que es. Se miro las manos y vio como las marcas negras empezaron aparecer ahí y en sus brazos.

Tenemos que sacar a Chester de aquí – dijo con premura el anti-hada que los habia ayudado – rápido antes que el anti-mundo lo afecte aun más.

Arien se levanto del piso y vio a la Anti-Hada que los habia ayudado, casi se le callo el pelo, era Anti-Blonda.

* * *

Anti-Blonda se habia convertido en un enorme grifo, mientras Arien afirmaba a Chester que estaba algo desvanecido. El hada tenia muchísimas preguntas y todas estallaban como fuegos artificiales en su cabeza. ¿Por qué los habia ayudado Anti-Blonda¿Cómo sabia el nombre del chico¿Por qué el anti-mundo habia afectado tanto a Chester? _¿Por qué sentía una conexión entre Anti-Blonda y Chester?_

Habia una respuesta muy lógica a todo ello, pero el hada se negaba a ver lo evidente.

Llegaron a las tres fronteras, al monolito en forma de Stonehenge, Anti-Blonda aterrizo, mientras que Chester finalmente tenía un mejor semblante.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Arien, una vez que desmontaron.

El chico se observaba las manos, confundido. Creo que mejor, pero sea lo que sea que me ocurrió aun lo siento vagar dentro de mi - se apoyo en uno de los monolitos y justo en ese minuto Anti-Blonda le apunto con la varita y el chico se desvaneció, otra vez.

¡Chester! – grito Arien preocupada, pero fue detenida bruscamente por Anti-Blonda.

¡De buena gana te mataría! – Grito furiosa – ¡como se te ocurre traerlo al Anti-Mundo, no sabes que es muy peligroso para un humano, en especial para él, tienes acaso alguna idea de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido!

Y ahora por tu culpa sus poderes han empezado a despertar... eso era lo que mas quería evitar, quería alejar toda atención de él – grito desesperada.

Te falta un diente – murmuro Arien aturdida – un diente… _Dios mío._

Anti-Blonda dejo caer las manos derrotada - Chester es un hibrido… es mi hijo.

_¡Eso era lo que sentía familiar en él, por eso mi magia fallaba tan a menudo, tiene poder de Anti-Hada! _

¡Hay, hay, hay¡Esto no esta bien, esto esta muy mal, _muy mal_! – se quejo Arien, muy asustada – si el consejo de hadas lo llega a saber…

¡El consejo no debe saberlo, nunca nadie debe averiguarlo! – Dijo desesperada Anti-Blonda sollozando – y ruega por que sus poderes se vuelvan a dormir o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Pero, pero… _como – _pregunto el hada.

Casi nunca voy a la tierra, eso es para mi hermana idiota y su marido fino, pero hace años decidí hacerle un seguimiento a un humano, solo para fastidiarlo. Lo convertí en el perdedor mas grande de Dimmsdale, pero el tiro me salio por la culata – Anti-Blonda sonrió irónica – me enamore… y ya ves.

Se acerco al chico y gentilmente le retiro unos cabellos de la cara, habia una expresión enternecida en su rostro - lo mejor serás que se vayan y que hagas lo que se supone que las hadas hacen, cuidar a los humanos, cuida a mi muchacho.

Tú, te metiste con Eloisa ¿verdad? – Pregunto Arien – le hiciste un encantamiento ¿verdad?

Anti-Blonda asintió – habia sido la novia anterior del padre de Chester y nos pareció una buena idea.

Chester la encontró hoy… y esta horriblemente deprimido, la visita no fue de lo mas agradable – explico Arien - no crees…

No esta listo para la verdad – corto Anti-Blonda entendiendo hacia donde se quería dirigir el hada – quizás en unos años, en el futuro… quizás nunca, ahora váyanse.

Arien se acerco al chico, horriblemente confundida, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Anti-Blonda y por Chester, levanto la varita y los desapareció.

* * *

Una vez en el tráiler, metió al chico en su cama y se sentó a meditar, el amanecer se colaba por las ventanas y Arien se empezaba a sentir mas enferma a medida que los minuto pasaban. Su cabeza quería explotar y tratar de ordenar todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido era casi imposible. 

Tenia un hermano mágico hibrido, era la hada de un ser mitad anti-hada. Pero él no lo sabe ¿Debería decírselo? – movió la cabeza confundida.

Y que habría sido de los otros, abrían atrapado a su hermano y amigos – las tripas se le contrajeron – si la hubiesen pillado a ella y Chester, las cosa se habrían puesto feas de veras y si se hubiesen dado cuenta de la condición de Chester…

Si, quizás Anti-Blonda tiene razón después de todo, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y ya – pensó el hada - pero no puedo ser la hermana mágica de alguien semi-anti-hada¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Esta ha sido una noche de locos – murmuro en voz alta.

Aun así, tendrás que explicármela – apareció Wanda, muy, muy enojada – ya que mi hijo Woden fue arrestado y al juzgar por las apariencias tú sabes lo que ocurrió. Empieza hablar niña…

* * *

Señor ya hemos enviado las notificaciones de los arrestos a los familiares. 

Muy bien, se iniciara un sumario y tendremos un juicio, ahora iré a mi despacho, envíenme el informe acerca de la operación al anti-mundo – respondió Jorgen.

Bien señor – saludo el hada.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien descaradamente sentado en su silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Bien, bien, por fin algo bueno a pesar de todo el desastre – murmuro el joven de cabello rizado, casco y tobillos alados.

Jorgen frunció el ceño al ver los pies sobre su escritorio, pero hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza – saludos Hermes.

Saludos Sir Jorgen – sonrió el joven bajando los pies y levantándose – me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido bien anoche.

¿Qué te trae por mundo de hadas? Hace eras que no venias – pregunto intrigado Jorgen.

Uf, tus labores como líder de la raza de las hadas te mantienen tan ocupado que no te has dado cuenta de los acontecimientos que te rodean, están sucediendo muchas cosas, que no vale la pena contar ahora, entre esas Zeus a retornado con una misión, debe descubrir a todos los híbridos. Según su juicio sus poderes serán anulados o tendrá que matarlos - Hermes sonrió con ligera maldad – eso dependerá de los padres que tengan.

No hay híbridos, según el decreto de las antiguas hadas… - empezó Jorgen.

Ahórrate el discurso, Eros y Anteros ya han confesado y su castigo lo decidirá otra persona, tu misión ahora es descubrir a los híbridos, para que Zeus decida que hacer con ellos – explico Hermes.

¿Hay híbridos? – pregunto atónito Jorgen – pero esta prohibido… como…

Hermes lo miro divertido – no todo el mundo sigue las reglas tan concienzudamente como tú y te aseguro, que hay híbridos de toda clase. Te recomiendo un examen de ADN y de poder mágico. Haz un censo entre todos los seres mágicos y te recomiendo empezar con los prisioneros de la cárcel mágica…

* * *

Vaya, vaya, hasta yo estoy sorprendida conmigo misma. La persecución de los híbridos era algo que tenia planeado hace eras, pero que Chester fuera uno… admito que solo se me ocurrió al ir escribiendo este capi. Quería que él tuviera cierto poder y si, en un principio Eloisa era su madre (una bruja o con antepasados mágicos, o algo así) pero la idea de que fuera un semi-anti hada se me coló en mi cabeza y no me la pude sacar. Nadie tiene idea quien es la madre de Chester, así que decidí seguir con esa idea loca… así quedaría que Arien es hija de Blonda y Chester es hijo de Anti-Blonda… serian como opuestos o algo así. Como sea, ya tengo el problema de Chester ligeramente saldado y ahora me dedicare a Timmy y Tootie… pobre Cupido. 

AJcosmo, espero que no lo encuentres mucho, mucho, pero ya que eres el único que al parecer esta leyendo, acepto cualquier sugerencia y paciencia para el proximo capi...


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo X: Consecuencias _

El hada joven se sentó, ya había tenido suficiente sus sienes le dolían y hasta su magia parecía estar mas débil de lo usual. Pero el hada más vieja la fulminaba con la mirada exigiéndole respuestas.

Wanda fue la primera en romper el tenso silencio que se había producido, - no tienes una idea de la cantidad de problemas que tengo y para colmo tengo que solucionar los que tú y mi hijo crean.

Bueno – replico con voz cansada Arien – te tengo noticias, no eres la única hada que tiene problemas…

Los que yo tengo no son causados por mi causa y los tuyos son provocados por ti misma, así que no te quejes – le dijo Wanda, quien conservaba la calma olímpicamente, aunque su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite.

Créeme o no, pero te aseguro que no todos las cosas que debo solucionar son por mi propia causa… honestamente, si quieres explicaciones pregúntale a Woden, yo necesito dormir y pensar – declaro cansada Arien.

Te lo estoy preguntando a ti – replico severa Wanda y en un tono que daba a entender que ya no perdería mas el tiempo.

Arien la observo y decidió que no le contaría nada, hablarle del movimiento seria traición y por otro lado sentía que eso le correspondía a Woden y en cuanto Chester, había tomado la decisión de conservar en secreto su naturaleza, al menos hasta que el mismo fuera capaz de asimilarlo y de contárselo a quien quisiera.

Pues si quieres salir de la duda insisto que le preguntes a Woden – respondió Arien – yo no tengo el deber de darte explicaciones.

Eres mi pupila.

Exacto, _solo soy tu pupila._

A Wanda el cabello se le incendio y pareció envolverla una energía de fuego puro – da por reprobada tu pasantia – declaro desapareciendo enojasima.

_D´Arvit – _escupió Arien.

_La música se sentía en el ambiente, la luz parecía recorrer cada espacio, haciendo que los muros brillaran y dieran la impresión de estar hecho de cristales y oro inmaculado, las nubes eran doradas y en el cielo todo lucia puro, hasta los castigos mas crueles estaban revestidos de una nívea justicia y noble propósito._

Amariel Iluminati Solem, el espíritu del séptimo coro y de alta jerarquía por entre todos los coros, tan solo bajo los tres Ángeles principales, pero con mayor autonomía que ellos, elegida para mantener la armonía de los espíritus que no habitaban en el cielo y cuyo trabajo se tomaba muy en serio.

Armonía Iluminada por el Sol, no aceptaba que nada se saliera del plan que habían trazado hacia una eternidad atrás, por mas que el plan ya se haya salido de su propósito y estuviera truncado.

Para Amariel el justo medio entre luz y sombra no existía, las sombras eran fuente de todo mal y debían ser coartados, anulado, destruido, aunque esa misma fuente fuera capaz de demostrar bondad.

En ese minuto se encontraba sentada en uno de los nueve tronos de la luz, en el palacio de los espíritus Tronos, del séptimo coro. Llevaba una corona hecha con los rayos de muchos soles y vestida de luz, su cabello resplandeciente se movía como si un suave viento lo acariciara y observaba con solemne severidad a dos dioses.

Cupido y Anteros no habían vuelto a ver a Amariel desde el día en que habían confesado atar a un ángel con un demonio, a Tamael con Azael.

Sus tonterías no tienen limite – declaro en un suave susurro, pero que sin embargo parecía cortar como el cristal – han estado corrompiendo a mis nobles creaciones ensuciándolas con seres inferiores, poseedoras de un lado salvaje y maligno que no pueden controlar, ya que este esta inserto en lo mas profundo de su naturaleza. Nuevamente, los dos han recaído en el mismo error de antaño.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, mientras las palabras del ángel parecían ser susurradas por las paredes del palacio.

Amariel… no crees que ya es suficiente, esos seres son capaces de amar, incluso aquellos que son de naturaleza malvada poseen un rastro de bondad… de otra forma seria imposible que existieran – hablo finalmente Cupido algo cohibido por su osadía.

Están mancillados – replico severa Amariel - han mancillado a mis nobles hadas, juntándolas con humanos, pixies, genios y lo peor, anti-padrinos… Esta última frase fue casi escupida y el semblante del ángel mostró una cólera fría – la escoria de mundo mágico.

Que pretendes hacer ahora – pregunto Anteros mostrándose nervioso – ya no has hecho suficiente, intentaste destruir la tierra, dividiste la esencia de las hadas…

Supongo que ustedes trataron de volver a unir esas esencias, así como intentaron volver hacer que Ángeles y demonios convivieran en un mismo espacio – lanzo un suspiro cansado - las antiguas hadas, siempre luchaban entre ellas todo por culpa de la magia, el poder y el deseo, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que la tierra si fuese destruida, los humanos no son mejores que las antiguas hadas, pero por lo menos muy pocos saben usar la magia, claro esta que eso no les impide cometer atroces pecados, si no fuese por su padre, la tierra ya no existiría y habría dejado de ser una carga…

Cupido y Anteros se lanzaron tensas miradas, Ares su padre había impedido la destrucción de la tierra y con eso se gano un largo castigo, estaba dormido, casi como muerto, encerrado en lo mas oscuro, frío y profundo del océano, custodiado por temibles bestias marinas sin posibilidad de reducción de pena.

Amariel observo la reacción de los dioses al hablar de su padre. Pero ella no tenia compasión, la familia la guerra y el amor siempre le había traído demasiados problemas.

Consideraba que la magia y la capacidad de amar, eran sentimientos dignos y entendibles solo por Ángeles. Cualquier ser de carne terminaría por corromper aquellos sentimientos o devorado por su propio poder. Como había sucedido con las antiguas hadas, como podría suceder con los Ángeles desterrados y los híbridos. Tendría que tomar acciones directas, ya que sentía que los seres de la tierra eran un sufrimiento para el creador.

¿Que pretendes hacer? – pregunto finalmente Cupido – ¿y que quieres con nosotros?

Voy a imponer orden – susurro con suavidad, pero haciendo que todo el aire se cargara con un enorme poder – voy a anular a todos los híbridos que encuentre y aquellos que considere que poseen demasiado poder oscuro los eliminare. Buscare a todos los Ángeles de fuego y les obligare rendir sus poderes, el que se resista tendrá que sufrir graves consecuencias y así voy a ordenar el caos causado por su primera flecha.

Hay híbridos inocentes, algunos ni siquiera son concientes de lo que son, no puedes destruirlos solo por tener un lado oscuro, la mayoría de los seres de la creación tenemos un lado perverso que debemos controlar, ahí reside el gran valor de los actos bondadosos – exclamo con valor Anteros – en que son capaces de sobreponerse al lado malvado.

Amariel lo observo curiosa – puede ser – admitió finalmente – el problema es que hay demasiados seres con una parte malvada y la influencia oscura es mucho mas atrayente que la luminosa, no me puedo arriesgar, las cosas en la tierra ya llegaron a un punto de no retorno y voy a intervenir de forma directa. Ustedes dos van a tener una misión y más vale que la cumplan.

Y si nos rehusamos – pregunto Cupido con un hilo de voz – vas a hacernos lo mismo que a nuestro padre.

No, a pesar de que considero que sus poderes no son algo para criaturas físicas, que al final no comprenden lo trascendental del amor y solo buscan placer vicioso y vacío, es justamente esto ultimo lo que mas me molesta, si tú y tu hermano son un constante dolor, tu hija me es... odiosa – murmuro Amariel – siempre he pensado que debería dormir al lado de sus abuelo.

¡No tocaras a Voluptuosidad! – grito con furia Cupido, mientras Anteros lo afirmaba.

Amariel se levanto de su trono, irradiando todo su terrible y grandioso poder – si no quieres que toque a tu despreciable hija, harán lo que les ordene, van a servirme y su primera orden es, clavar una nueva flecha en Tamael y esta vez no quiero demonios.

Es un poco difícil, veras ninguno de los dos tiene idea quien es Tamael – replico Anteros.

Pero yo si – sonrió Amariel – el problema es que su primera flecha es muy poderosa… sin embargo se las tendrán que ingeniar para alejarlo de Azael, que también ha reencarnado e inconcientemente lo ha estado buscando.

¿Qué le harás a Azael? – Pregunto tenso Cupido – ¿también la eliminaras, al igual que aquellos híbridos que poseen un poder oscuro?

Amariel sonrió al responder - mientras sus poderes no despierten, no puedo tocarla… así que esperare a que esto último ocurra…

Timmy había quedado de juntarse en el centro comercial con sus amigos, quería distraerse un poco ya que no faltaba mucho para el año nuevo y por sobre todo, quería olvidarse de la imagen que había visto en la noche, frente a su espejo… imagen que parecía seguirlo y que se aparecía de tanto en tanto, por entre las iluminadas y adornadas vidrieras del centro comercial.

Por el rabillo del ojo, casi creía ver el severo semblante del ángel, apareciendo en lugares en donde debería estar su reflejo, pero cada vez que giraba su cabeza, el reflejo desaparecía bruscamente y solo se veía a si mismo.

Por lo menos Cosmo y Wanda no estaban para verlo actuar de esa forma tan extraña, habían salido muy temprano por un asunto urgente en mundo de hadas, sin explicación alguna, lo que no le molesto, ellos no daban explicaciones y él no las daba.

Vislumbro a AJ, haciéndole señas y por algún motivo se sintió reconfortado, era un gesto tan normal que todas sus pesadillas y reflejos desagradables solo eran parte de un mal sueño.

Hola AJ y ¿Chester? – pregunto Timmy al notar la falta de su rubio amigo.

AJ solo se inclino de hombros, dando a entender que no lo sabía. Ayer trate de comunicarme con él, pero no contestaba el teléfono, quizás no quiere ser molestado, ya sabes como se pone para esta época del año.

Timmy asintió - espero que este bien.

Y tu amigo ¿te encuentras bien? Luces horrible – pregunto perspicaz AJ.

Nada que una película y una hamburguesa no puedan arreglar – sonrió Timmy – vamos debemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda antes de entrar a la escuela.

De acuerdo – sonrió el moreno, caminando a la boletería del cine.

Durante la película todo fue bien e incluso Timmy olvido los reflejos perseguidores, tampoco paso nada extraño en la tiendas de comics, pero cuando ya llevaba comida la mitad de su hamburguesa y ambos chicos estaban metidos en un interesante análisis de sus súper héroes favoritos, Timmy creyó escuchar dentro de su mente.

_Ahí esta Azael…_

Asustado levanto la cabeza.

¿Estas bien amigo? – pregunto AJ al ver la extraña expresión que apareció de improviso en su rostro.

Si… solo, mira ahí va Tootie – respondió algo confuso.

_Debemos tener cuidado, alguien vigila… _

¿Que demonios me pasa? – pensó con ira Timmy – por que de repente siento la voz del ángel en mi cabeza.

AJ lo observaba con una expresión curiosa, como si estudiara a un espécimen realmente interesante, pero también había preocupación en su rostro.

Sabes, creo que ya se nos hizo tarde – murmuro AJ preocupado la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Si… supongo que tienes razón, es solo que anoche no dormí bien – trato de justificarse Timmy.

_Los dioses del amor andan por aquí… solo que ya no son libres…_

_¿Quien diablos eres y por que estas en mi cabeza? – pensó con rabia Timmy._

_Yo soy tú, una parte que estaba dormida y empieza a despertar…_

_Eso no tiene sentido… acaso estoy hablando conmigo mismo._

_Con una parte muy antigua de ti mismo… no me veas como un ente aparte._

_Pues la verdad preferiría que si lo fueras y salieras de mi cabeza…_

_Desafortunadamente ese deseo no será posible concebirlo, a menos que desees estar dividido en dos... Timmy Turner…_

_Sal de mi cabeza_

_No puedo_

_Deja de hablar…_

_Escucha_

_NO_

_Es importante…_

_¡CALLATE!_

Timmy sintió un bofetón.

Lo siento amigo, pero estabas hablando solo y gritaste.

Esta bien… yo creo que mejor me voy…

Si mejor – acepto AJ mostrando real preocupación por su amigo.

Timmy salía deprisa del centro comercial, cuando choco con Trixie.

Siento – se disculpo Timmy, sin darse cuenta quien era, pero al levantar la mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ten cuidado torpe – dijo despectiva.

Lo siento – se disculpo Timmy a duras penas, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

_¡Sal de aquí, corres peligro!_

Una flecha voló y se clavo en Trixie…

Ah – Trixie se sintió extraña respecto a Timmy – creo que he sido grosera…ven conmigo, te invito a comer algo.

¿Te encuentras bien pregunto Timmy? – confundido frente a la actitud de ella.

Si, si – respondió Trixie ligeramente sonrojada – mira… muerdago.

El chico elevo la mirada, en dirección hacia donde apuntaba la chica y vio un bonito ramillete de muerdago sobre su cabeza.

Se que navidad paso, pero la tradición… - murmuro Trixie muy sonrojada y acercándose lentamente.

_¡Sal de aquí! – _grito una parte de su cabeza.

_Estas loco, espere esto por tres largos años…_

_Azael esta mirando, no quieres hacerle daño._

_Solo es Tootie, déjame tranquilo._

Tootie, por costumbre había seguido a Timmy apenas lo vio, pero estaba muy arrepentida de haberlo hecho, no quería ver lo que iba a ocurrir, no seria capaz de soportarlo.

Timmy noto a Trixie muy cerca de él, el calor que emanaba de su rostro, sus ojos… hasta que sintió sus labios, suaves y dulces contra los suyos.

Tootie se sintió fatal, nunca pensó que Trixie fuera a tomar en serio a Timmy, pero si iba a ser así, estaba condenada Timmy jamás la iba a notar. Sintió que cierta parte de su mundo se desmoronaba y desdichada como nunca se fue sollozando a su casa.

_Oh, no…_

_¿Qué cosa? – Pensó Timmy – regresando de las nubes._

Timmy ¿quieres ir conmigo a ver las tiendas? – pregunto Trixie.

_¡No te atrevas, hay que ir a buscar a Azael!_

Me encantaría – respondió Timmy, desoyendo los reproches de una parte de su mente.

Tootie sollozaba amargamente sobre su cama, sabia que Timmy no la tomaba en serio… pero los últimos días y el collar que le había dado para su cumpleaños. Cada vez que tenía sus pesadillas despertaba con la misma amarga sensación de perdida que tenia ahora.

_Pero es peor ¿no es así? cuando sueñas…la sensación de perdida absoluta, o quizás no, verlo desear a otra, verlo feliz con otra esa fue la perdida… que se supone que debo hacer ahora… _

Me encantaría desaparecer… murmuro en voz alta, acariciando el collar de perlas y diamantes negros.

Y a mi me encantaría ayudarte en eso – escucho la irónica voz de su hermana.

¡Vicky! ¿Acaso no te habías devuelto a la universidad? – Pregunto Tootie, buscando con la mirada a su hermana - ¿Vicky?

Por aquí – susurro con maldad la voz de su hermana – en tu espejo de cuerpo entero.

Tootie se acerco y quedo boquiabierta, Vicky estaba dentro del espejo con un fondo que le recordaba al sueño en la noche de su cumpleaños.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – pregunto anonadada Tootie.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Repitió con burla Vicky, luego soltó su conocida risa maligna – y ustedes pensaban que yo estaba en la universidad, que ingenuos… Alguien se me presento, hará un año atrás y he estado aprendiendo acerca de nuestro pasado hermanita… tengo motivos de sobra para odiarte mas que nunca, pero le agradas al rey de este territorio y si algo te pasaba, yo no podría volver a tomar el lugar que me corresponde… - sonrió y su ropa cambio. Estaba vestida completamente de negro, pantalones de cuero, botas y un corsé que se amarraba por delante. Tenía dos pares de espadas a su costado izquierdo y en uno de los cinturones, resplandecía una hebilla en forma de media luna.

Y por lo que acabo de escuchar, tu quieres desaparecer… bueno hermanita, te podría ayudar con eso y a cambio por fin podré ver al Señor de las Pesadillas, ya que el decreto que debíamos ir ambas ante su presencia antes de recibirnos.

Pero tu… ¿de que diablos estas hablando? – pregunto Tootie finalmente, superando el hecho de que Vicky estaba dentro de su espejo.

De que hace una eternidad atrás, éramos demonios… antes de que nos desterraran a la tierra por culpa tuya – explico suavemente Vicky – tuviste la pésima idea de enamorarte de un ángel, al parecer nunca has tenido buen ojo para los novios, no puedo explicarme como diablos te puedes fijar en el gusano…

Demonios… ¡yo no soy un demonio!, tú caves perfectamente en el perfil, pero yo…

Oh, vamos – gruño Vicky – la verdad es que nunca fuiste un demonio muy violento, eras mas bien una creadora de oscuridad y pesadillas, algo así, como esos dibujos y cuentos góticos que te dedicas a hacer…

¿Cómo sabes…? ¡Has estado espiando mis creaciones personales! – se sintió indignada Tootie.

El de la sombra devoradora y la princesa vampiro, no eran malos – murmuro Vicky – creo que te daré créditos por esos… como sea, el caso es que eras la favorita del señor de las pesadillas, al punto que te había estado buscando incansablemente, hace muy poco te hallo y tiene verdaderos deseos de que pases parte de tu vida mortal en su compañía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un demonio, no quiere obligarte a nada, quiere que decidas por tu propia cuenta ir con él…

Tootie tuvo miedo, los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían dejado claro que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo bastante extraño…

Que ocurre si no quiero ir – retrocedió Tootie.

Vicky rió suavemente – aquí absolutamente nada, solo que yo tendré que esperar hasta que tu te dignes a venir a presentarte. Me encantaría obligarte, pero me dejaron más que claro que no podría hacer eso, el Señor de las Pesadillas se daría cuenta y me expulsaría. La verdad es que me siento muy a gusto aquí, así que no tengo intenciones de forzarte a que tomes una decisión.

Pero tú… tendrás que tolerar que el gusano intercambie microbios bucales con esa tal Trixie, mientras que… bueno, supongo que necesitaras cientos de cajas de pañuelitos… además en unos pocos días empezaran las clases ¿podrás tolerarlo? - Vicky sonrío malévola.

Tootie se abrazo a si misma, ¿que haría? El lugar en donde habitaba el Señor de las Pesadillas era un sitio en el infierno ¿o no? Acaso no era ahí donde habitaban los demonios… Los demonios… eso no estaba nada bien, sin embargo a pesar de la maldad evidente que él poseía, el trato con ella había sido muy amable, ¿seguiría siendo tan gentil una vez que se vieran cara a cara? La dejaría marcharse cuando ella quisiera, ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer?

No es necesario sentir temor, de hecho ni siquiera yo te podré tocar en este lugar… eres su favorita, siempre lo has sido – suspiro Vicky, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su hermana menor – podrás volver cada vez que quieras, después de pasar un largo tiempo en tu primera visita, claro esta... quizás ni siquiera sientas la real necesidad de retornar… yo rara vez la siento…

¿Y nuestros padres? – Pregunto Tootie – ¿Cómo se los explico?

Ellos ni siquiera se acordaran de ti… bastara con decirles que vas a ir a un internado en Inglaterra u algo así… ya veras como funciona la magia de los demonios, no te preocupes por detalles… - Vicky estiro una mano que salio del espejo, provocando ondas como si fuese agua – vamonos Tootie, hace rato que estas despertando, vamonos de este lugar al que no perteneces, solo toma tu capa, tu collar y tu anillo, quizás también tus dibujos y esas cosas… pero no te atrevas a llevar nada que te recuerde al gusano.

Tootie sintió una repentina frialdad en su corazón, Trixie, Timmy y toda su vida en Dimmsdale se podía ir por el caño. Decidida tomo sus regalos, los metió en su mochila junto con sus trabajos y tomo la mano que sus hermana le ofrecía. Atravesó el espejo que dejo ondas, para luego calmarse y solo reflejar la habitación.

Anteros dejo de ser invisible y bajo el arco, sintió como su hermano se aparecía.

Bueno nuestro trabajo esta hecho – murmuro sombrío Cupido – nunca imagine que Timmy Turner fuera Tamael.

Y Tootie Azael – replico Anteros – por eso era que debían estar juntos en esta vida, pero el Señor de las Pesadillas cuidara de ella, mientras permanezca en el infierno Amariel no podrá tocarla.

Cupido asintió – es bastante probable que este mejor que todos nosotros, ahora en mundo mágico ha empezado una cacería por los híbridos y estarán vigilando a Timmy hasta que despierte, para que les diga el lugar en donde escondió su trompeta celestial…

A la que hay que ocultar es a Miriel.

Anteros sonrío – yo sabia que la hermana menor de Timmy era Miriel, la _Miriel_, así que Estrato no solo recibió instrucciones de su madre si no también las mías, él gracias a su don sabrá el momento adecuado para desaparecer y ella gracias al suyo no le dará mayores problemas.

¿Se supone que esas son buenas noticias? – Pregunto deprimido Cupido – tuve que clavarle una flecha de pasión a Trixie y Timmy, el muy bobo desoyó a sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Y yo tuve que clavarle una de despecho a Tootie – respondió Anteros – sin embargo la primera flecha que les lanzamos es mas poderosa, ya lo veras… eso si, espero que sus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a flote cuando ya no corran peligro.

Cupido sonrió mordaz – supongo que eso significa jamás.

Por fin, siento haberme demorado mas de lo presupuestado, pero ya saben como es fin de año… en fin las excusas agravan la falta, así que lo único que me queda es desearles un feliz año, esperar que hayan disfrutado con el capitulo (honestamente no me gusto mucho, por mas que trate igual quedo como un capitulo de transición) e intentar subir el próximo lo mas luego posible. Nos vemos y mucha suerte.

Ah, la expresión usada por Arien, la tome prestada de un libro llamado Artemis Fowl.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo XI: Timmy se Queda Solo_

El juicio fue rápido (siempre era así, cuando Jorgen es el perseguidor y juez) y por supuesto todos fueron encarcelados (también ocurría eso cuando Jorgen era…)

En mundo mágico se armo una fuerte polémica al respecto, sobre todo por que se supo que la hija de Cupido estaba metida en el enredo y lo que todas las hadas se preguntaban era¿Cómo unas hadas jóvenes, sin mucho entrenamiento, se las habían ingeniado para, abrir un boquete en la barrera mágica y así pasar de un lado para el otro?

Existía también cierto temor, ya que las travesuras de las jóvenes hadas no era nada, comparado con lo que podían idear mentes mas astutas e inteligentes del Anti-Mundo (el nombre de Anti-Cosmo era susurrado continuamente por las hadas), pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando un gran destacamento de hadas fue incapaz de reestablecer la barrera mágica. Jorgen no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, Hermes para variar había estado en lo correcto, poderes más grandes y antiguos que los de las hadas estaban detrás de todo.

Lo que mas rabia le daba, era el hecho que se había convertido en una marioneta de los dioses, sus ordenes, sus actos, eran manejados por Hermes, quien era manejado por Zeus, quien era manejado por Amariel… silenciosamente y sin que nadie se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en mundo mágico empezó a existir una divina dictadura…

Y una de las primeras ordenes fue otorgada a un grupo de hada doctores, que por supuesto, no debían decir nada respecto de lo que les habían ordenado, so pena de un severo y desagradable correctivo…

Los confundidos doctores no entendían el motivo de sus ordenes, pero cuando Jorgen decía algo, no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, a la larga lo que mas les sorprendió fueron _los resultados_ de sus investigaciones, las consecuencias que estos tendrían ni ellos mismos podrían imaginárselos.

Al juzgar por las apariencias, Jorgen jamás se tomo muy en serio a Hermes y sinceramente no creía que los seres mágicos estuvieran mezclados con humanos u algo así…

Pero los resultados entregados por la investigación, fueron concluyentes. Dejaban muy en claro que las cosas distaban mucho de ser como a Jorgen le gustaba.

De la población penal total, (que aumento drásticamente después del juicio) y tomando en cuenta tan solo a las hadas (250 encarceladas) 25 eran híbridos, un 10 de la población penal de hadas, una cifra alarmante, ya que si el 10 de las hadas reclusas, en realidad no eran del todo hadas¿que demonios estaría ocurriendo con el resto de los seres mágicos?

Mal que mal, las hadas habían tenido un estricto líder, prácticamente enamorado del reglamento y aun así habían burlado el _Da Rules,_ en ese caso los demás seres mágicos,bueno lo mejor era ni pensarlo…

Los reclusos no tenían una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de las rejas y para un 10 de las hadas en reclusión, las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente, por decir de algún modo, iban a pasar de la sartén al fuego. Ya que otras de las cosas que los habitantes de Fairy World no comprendían, era la construcción de una nueva prisión, una con un aspecto aún mas resguardado y sombrío…

En prisión, dos reclusos conversaban a través de las paredes que los dividían, habían sido apresados en la redada de la tocata, eran muy jóvenes y además eran primos, claro que ellos, no tenían ni idea de su parentesco.

Llevo 10 días encerrado en este lugar, tuvimos que pasar el año nuevo aquí y ya estoy que empiezo a darme de cabezazos – comento Ariel.

Lo que es yo prefiero quedarme encerrado aquí un buen tiempo – respondió Woden – me basto mirar la expresión en el rostro de mi madre, para saber que estoy metido en un bonito lío… definitivamente estoy mucho mas seguro aquí que en ningún otro lado.

Vamos, tu mamá no puede ser tan terrible, como para preferir estar encerrado en esta ratonera – comento Ariel – apenas puedo notar mi magia…

Mi madre es una hada muy dulce – replico Woden – pero cuando se enfada… dioses, con razón mi abuelo la adora, tiene su mismo carácter.

Amigo, nunca imagine que tu abuelo era Don Papi – se rió Ariel – yo creo que mas bien te prepares para afrontar la ira de tu madre, ya que dudo mucho que al capo de la mafia de la basura, le guste que su nieto este metido en la cárcel.

Quizás me vaya a esconder donde él, papá no es de mucha ayuda, es el tipo mas bueno del mundo, sin mucho cerebro, pero le teme a mi madre cuando se enfada y al juzgar por las apariencias tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos… - dijo Woden – menos mal que no pusimos en marcha el movimiento de liberación o ahí si que habríamos estado fritos.

Dudo que haya padres contentos con este embrollo – suspiro Ariel, pensando en Blonda y si es que ella estaba preocupada. Pero sus cavilaciones no duraron mucho, ya que Jorgen se acercaba, con tres personajes. Eran Don Papi y dos de sus guardaespaldas.

A regañadientes, pero no quedándole mas opción, Jorgen abrió la celda de Woden.

¡Por mi que te quedaras aquí unos mil años! – Rugió feroz – pero tú abuelo…me convenció que el tiempo que pasaste encerrado fue el suficiente para que aprendieras la lección - miro nervioso a Don Papi – así que te puedes ir¡lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

Woden salio (también a regañadientes) y enfrento a su abuelo, que trataba de poner un semblante serio, pero no podía evitar una ligera mueca de orgullo.

Armando líos desde jovencito, ya me parecía a mi que tenias carácter chico – lo abrazo – no se si estoy muy de acuerdo con tus negocios, pero ya se que tienes lo que se necesita para asumir los míos, una vez que llegue el minuto, claro esta.

Tomándolo paternamente de los hombros se alejaron, mientras Ariel los observaba con envidia.

Apenas noto que Jorgen lo apuntaba con la varita, ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando la oscuridad lo poseyó y que caía al piso, suavemente…

Por desgracia, tus exámenes salieron mal - comento Jorgen cuando le señalo a unos guardias para que lo sacaran de la celda.

Woden se dio vuelta, con intenciones de despedirse, justo cuando sacaban a Ariel.

¿Qué demonios le han hecho a mi amigo? – grito asustado.

¡Sácalo de aquí! – rugió Jorgen dirigiéndose a Don Papi.

Abuelo has algo, es mi mejor amigo – trato de zafarse Woden de los guardaespaldas.

¿Qué le harás a ese chico? – Pregunto Don Papi – mientras ponía una mano de forma tranquilizadora en el hombro de su nieto.

Ese no es asunto tuyo – respondió tenso Jorgen – lárguense de aquí.

Abuelo...

Ya veré lo que puedo hacer – miro desafiante a Jorgen – pero por ahora nos tenemos que ir.

* * *

Ariel se despertó algo mareado, estaba en una silla muy parecida a la que usan los dentistas, ligeramente recostado y amarrado.

Cerca de él, en una bandeja plateada se vislumbraban ciertos aparatos quirúrgicos que le dieron mala espina, pero al parecer ya los habían usado. Estaban manchados con una sangre roja inusualmente brillante. Sangre de hada, _su sangre._

Tenía algunos vendajes en sus antebrazos y en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, que le dolía horrorosamente.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y se acerco alguien, era un hada doctor.

¿Quién es usted¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunto con congoja.

El doctor mantenía un rostro inexpresivo y solo reviso los vendajes.

Vas a mejorarte muy pronto – fue lo único que dijo – tuvimos que hacerte unos exámenes para confirmar y me temo que fuimos algo rudos contigo, pensé que a causa de tu otra sangre no sanarías rápido, pero veo que te estas curando tan rápido como cualquier hada.

¿De que rayos esta hablando, quien es usted y por que me tiene aquí? – pregunto, con rabia y completamente confundido Ariel.

No es bueno tratar así a la personas que quieren ayudarte y solo se preocupan por ti – murmuro una voz que salio de entre las sombras. Se acerco y descubrió que era un joven de casco alado. No era un hada.

¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto, confundido Ariel - ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

El joven sonrió, de forma misteriosa y ligeramente burlona. Me presentare, soy Hermes, dios de la comunicación, los viajeros, los ladrones… básicamente del ingenio y el movimiento, también soy el mensajero de Zeus, señor de los dioses

Y estoy aquí para ver que todo se cumpla según lo ordenaron. Jorgen ha tenido muchísimo trabajo, tratando de enmendar los entuertos provocados por hadas más viejas que tú, aunque admitamos que los hijos de Afrodita (Cupido y Anteros) ayudaron bastante a crear los problemas que tenemos.

Ahora – dijo Hermes mientras sacaba una silla, aparentemente de la nada y se sentaba frente al cautivo – no diré que tu situación actual sea de las mejores, pero digamos que estarás mucho mejor si cooperas.

No te diré nada del movimiento – gruño Ariel, suponiendo que era eso lo que el dios quería.

Hermes lo miro con sorpresa, para luego soltar una risotada – no sabes nada verdad, pobre… - lo observo casi con pena, como si por un instante la mascara de ironía cayera y dejara en claro sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero rápidamente se recupero y sonrió burlón – no me refiero a ese simpático movimiento que era imposible que prosperara, si no mas bien, quisiera saber acerca de _ti_.

¿De mi¿Cuándo me van a soltar? – pregunto repentinamente Ariel, sintiéndose muy nervioso.

Desafortunadamente eso no será posible – el dios puso cara compungida - soy un mentiroso grandioso, pero la verdad es que estoy siendo bastante honesto contigo. Si cooperas, te soltaremos, te alimentaremos y te llevaremos a Olimpo para que conozcas a Zeus.

¿Y si no?

Bueno, sacáremos la verdad por medios algo, desagradables… - le dio una ligera mirada a los instrumentos quirúrgicos manchados de sangre – no te conviene crearte sufrimiento, créeme o todo será peor.

Hermes acerco su rostro al joven hada – lo que quiero saber es bastante simple, _quienes son tus parientes mas cercanos, quien es tu madre, tus hermanos, tu padre…_

En la cabeza de Ariel resonó la vieja advertencia _"peligro mortal"_

No te diré nada, ahora suéltame – replico suavemente Ariel.

Lastima – apunto hacia la puerta y dos altas figuras aparecieron…

Jorgen detenlos o lo mataran – pidió uno de los doctores, que observaba con asco la tortura del chico, a través de un cristal en una habitación continua.

Las hadas somos muy resistentes – replico, aunque daba la impresión de querer converse mas a si mismo.

Ya lo sabemos, pero tiene sangre de humano… es una sangre extraña, pero humana al fin y al cavo, no sabemos cuanto tardara en recuperarse – soltó otro - ¡además, existen otros métodos, esto es innecesario!

El rostro de Ariel, mostró profundo dolor y daba la impresión que gritaba, aunque el cristal no dejaba pasar ruido alguno, en ese minuto apareció Gabriel, que observo con horror la tortura de su hermano.

¡Suéltenlo! – rugió con el rostro contraído.

¡Gabriel! Conserva la calma, eres un soldado y estamos en… una situación difícil – gruño Jorgen por lo bajo – mundo mágico y las hadas que lo habitan, tendrán que cooperar o nos veremos, sometidos… - guardo silencio. En eso su rostro mostró una férrea determinación y entro de golpe a la otra habitación, deteniendo a Fobos y Deimos.

Gabriel, sintió que recobraba su frialdad habitual, aunque temblaba y su respiración se había acelerado sin darse cuenta.

Vio que Jorgen peleaba y gritaba en la otra habitación, lo que era lo usual y normal en él, pero su rostro mostraba un ligero temor, sobre todo por el joven de casco alado.

¿Qué diablos es lo que esta pasando? – interrogo a uno de los doctores.

Hemos descubierto híbridos, en la cárcel mágica y de todas las clases – respondió uno.

El es uno de los diez semi-hadas, es un hibrido de humano con un hada – continuo otro – pero su sangre humana es distinta a la de los otros.

¿O… otros? – balbuceo Gabriel, que ya apenas escuchaba _"soy una semi-hada, imposible…"_

Si los otros híbridos de humanos, no poseen tanta magia en su sangre – replico uno de los doctores – y la magia se potencia, lo hemos visto en los híbridos de genios y pixies.

¿Ge... genios y pixies? – tartamudeo Gabriel.

Y anti-hadas… a esos se los llevaron – el doctor adopto un semblante sombrío – dudo que a ellos los volvamos a ver, menos mal que eran pocos… pobres, no lucían tan malvados como la mayoría de las anti-hadas.

Con ese comentario Gabriel se recupero ligeramente, justo en el minuto que Jorgen entro.

Señor - se cuadro Gabriel - ¿Cómo esta el muchacho?

No muy bien – respondió Jorgen – entren a ayudarlo – ordeno a los doctores - y traten de averiguar acerca de sus familiares, no dijo ni una sola palabra… y no quiero mas torturas de esa clase.

Gabriel sintió orgullo de su hermano, a pesar de la preocupación.

Podemos determinar líneas de sangre a partir de su ADN y su magia, como ya se lo habíamos dicho – murmuro uno de los doctores con rabia, mientras sus colegas se apresuraban a ayudar al joven y a hacer lo que su naturaleza y su vocación les dictaba, sanar y consolar – y así podemos crear un cierta magia para detectar a los híbridos, sin necesidad de métodos… pero nos tomara algo de tiempo.

Jorgen trago saliva y no supo responder, él no tenia toda la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, Hermes estaba ahí para presionarlo, nunca había sentido tanta impotencia y vergüenza y sabía que esto apenas estaba empezando.

Gabriel, quiero que prepares a tu escuadrón, iran a hacer un muestreo de ADN al Anti-Mundo Mágico. Tenemos que hacer un censo general a todas las criaturas mágicas, cuando regresen tomaremos nuestros propios exámenes.

No tenemos jerarquía con todos los seres mágicos y menos con los Anti-Padrinos – replico Gabriel, mientras que en su cabeza su único pensamiento era que debía correr a la casa de su madre a contarle lo ocurrido, antes de incluso recibir una satisfactoria explicación, si había alguna - ¿Cómo vamos a convencerlos de hacerse un muestreo?

No te preocupes por eso, hazles el muestreo incluso por la fuerza, ellos tendrán que acatar – sonrió Hermes que apareció de la nada, sin notar que Gabriel apretaba los puños – y nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

* * *

Las relaciones entre Wanda y Arien estaban tensas, por decir menos. La verdad era que el ambiente se podía cortar con una cucharita de té, por que con un cuchillo, seria demasiado afilado y en vez de cortar, terminaría rompiendo el ambiente en millones de pedazos.

Arien estaba molesta con su tía por exigirle explicaciones, cuando ella tenia mucho que pensar, su hermano estaba en prisión (aunque una parte de su mente le decía que se lo merecía) y tenia un grave drama existencial, Chester el hermano mágico que debía cuidar (aunque por las palabras de Wanda quizás eso no iba ser por mucho tiempo) no era del todo humano.

No le cabía en la cabeza como una anti-hada se había enamorado de un humano (aunque no podía evitar que su cerebro la acusara, por la ligera atracción que sentía por Anti-Locky, pero era solo eso, o al menos eso esperaba). El concederle deseos a alguien que poseía sangre de anti-hada la ponía en un elemental dilema ético, ella no tenía gran problema con las anti-hadas, pero de ahí a ir concediéndoles deseos… bueno eso era un asunto completamente diferente. Tenia que repetirse una y otra vez que el chico también era en parte humano.

"Por lo menos eso explica por que no le atraen las chicas… bueno las _chicas humanas_, le gustan las Anti-Hadas…" – pensaba para si Arien, algo cansada de que Chester le preguntara a cada rato cuando seria su próxima incursión al Anti-Mundo.

Le importaba un comino que casi los hubiesen pillados. Se había vuelto imprudente y temerario desde que pensaba que su madre era Eloisa, una actitud autodestructiva y destructiva que se coordinaba muy bien con su naturaleza de anti-hada, aunque Chester ignorara esto ultimo.

En cuanto a Wanda, estaba en extremo molesta, sentía que en parte, la actitud de Chester era por culpa de la joven hada, a la que suponía que ya no le importaba el chico…

Además estaba irritada consigo misma, ya que al saber que Arien también había estado en la desastrosa tocata le había hecho plantearse el dilema de denunciarla o no. Hasta cierto punto, sentía cierta cercanía con la chica (proveniente de diosa sabe donde) y además sabia que Woden no estaría mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Su padre no toleraría algo así.

Además, ni siquiera se animaba a enviar su informe a Jorgen para que se la llevara… esa hadita le daba demasiados dolores de cabeza, pero era su ultima oportunidad, si Chester no mejoraba su carácter, lo haría.

Sin embargo, no solo eso mantenía irritada a Wanda, la relación que había iniciado su ahijado con Trixie, tampoco le gustaba en lo mas mínimo y lo peor, ni siquiera eso hacia que Timmy dejara de tener pesadillas, de las que no le gustaba en lo absoluto hablar.

De hecho la actitud de Timmy había cambiado de un día para el otro y ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que lo había producido. Estaba callado, reservado y las pocas veces que sonreía, era cuando andaba con Trixie.

Para colmo, Cosmo andaba deprimido, tanto por la suerte que había corrido Woden como por la nueva actitud de Timmy.

Todo eso generaba un ambiente denso y depresivo, en especial en el colegio, que era las únicas ocasiones en que todos se encontraban.

Timmy, cosita¿podrías llevarme los libros? – pregunto Trixie, pasándole una montaña de libros.

¿Cosita? puaj, nunca dejare que me traten de esa forma – dijo Chester, con desden mientras sacaba los cuadernos de su casillero – ¿como demonios termino con esa?

Observo de manera torva a la pareja, sin darse cuenta que AJ se acercaba.

¿Oye has sabido algo de Tootie? – pregunto el moreno.

¿Y por que demonios voy a saber yo de ella? – respondió con brusquedad, Chester – a lo mejor se suicido al ver a Timmy con Trixie, yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo o terminare ahogado en mi propio vomito.

Se alejo dejando al moreno intrigado, tanto Timmy como Chester estaban actuando de una manera muy extraña…

No debiste tratar así a tú amigo – lo reprendió Arien, que ahora volaba alrededor del chico, transformada en mosca.

Chester solo frunció más el ceño, en parte, por que no querían que lo criticaran y en parte por que su hada tenía razón, en cambio pregunto - ¿Cuándo vamos…?

Córtala – gruño Arien, sabiendo el resto de la pregunta.

Timmy, por su lado actuaba como por inercia, a pesar de su aparente felicidad por estar con Trixie, la verdad era que en el fondo de su ser estaba desdichado. Trixie, era como un placebo, una droga que lo hacia sentir superficialmente feliz, pero solo era por un rato y por mas tiempo que pasara con ella, no lograba llegar a lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos.

Algo faltaba y no atinaba a dar con la respuesta, incluso la voz del ángel se había callado, como si estuviese enojado.

La mañana fue casi lo acostumbrado, el casi era por que Timmy ahora se sentaba con Trixie y los populares (que no atinaban a comprender como Trixie se había fijado en ese simplón) y Chester andaba con su humor oscuro. Las cosas iban más o menos así, hasta que apareció Blonda.

Timmy, jamás la había visto en tal estado de histerismo, que es mucho si consideramos que es Blonda, estaba desarreglada, perdida y con cara de ligero espanto…

Blonda – murmuro sorprendida Wanda, al ver a su gemela.

Wanda, me tienes que ayudar – dijo con voz ligeramente enronquecida la rubia – necesito tú ayuda… por favor ayúdame.

Claro, claro – trato de tranquilizarla Wanda – tranquila cuéntame lo que te pasa, yo te ayudare.

Aquí no - susurro ella -tengo que contarte algo muy grave, necesito ir a un lugar seguro donde no nos encuentren… _ellos lo ven todo, _mi muchacho, mi pobre muchacho… - sollozo Blonda.

Wanda por un segundo pensó que se refería a Ópalo, pero no podía ser, Ópalo estaba muerto hacia años y Blonda ya lo había superado, todo lo que una madre puede superar la muerte de un hijo.

_Vayan al castillo, yo me quedare con Timmy –_ le transmitió Cosmo, Wanda pudo notar su preocupación, su tristeza y su confusión.

_Apenas me desocupe apareceré a tu lado – _le respondió Wanda, intentando también enviarle el amor que sentía por él, pero supo que ahí también iban cansancio y hastió por la montaña de problemas que se aparecían, uno tras otro – Timmy apenas me desocupe vuelvo.

De acuerdo – respondió el chico que ya apenas prestaba atención – Trixie lo estaba llamando.

_Idiota – _gruño la voz del ángel, en la cabeza de Timmy.

_Cállate – _replico este.

Con un "Poof" las hermanas desaparecieron.

* * *

¡Que tú, que! – grito Wanda furiosa cuando Blonda confeso tener hijos.

Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, por que nunca nos contaste nada, les negaste una familia a tus hijos, me negaste el derecho de ser tía… ¡pero quien rayos te has creído!

Blonda encogida en un sillón, aguantaba a duras penas la ira de su hermana, si no estuviera tan mal emocionalmente no le importaría tanto, había convivido muchos años con Wanda y conocía sus ataques de rabia.

Wanda la fulmino con la mirada, mientras varias cosas explotaban en la sala, Blonda no paraba de sollozar.

Hay algo más¿Verdad? – pregunto Wanda, después de calmarse.

Blonda asintió sollozando – Wanda yo ya no puedo perder mas seres amados, no lo toleraría, no quiero perder a mis hijos, ya perdí a Ópalo y Nikolas.

Wanda se acerco a su hermana, ella estaba nerviosa, como si fuese a hacer otra confesión - ¿Blonda?

Nikolas, era un humano…

¡Tuviste hijos con un humano! – Grito Wanda asustada - ¿Cuantos son?

Tres – respondió Blonda, mientras Wanda fruncía el ceño – lo se, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo somos infértiles y que es raro que un hada tenga hijos tan cercanos uno de otro, pero la mayoría de las hadas tan solo tienen dos o tres hijos, a lo largo de su existencia y acaso tú no tienes seis hijos.

Cierto – asintió Wanda – pero yo y Cosmo estamos casados por casi diez mil años, en cambio tú, solo estuviste diez años con ese humano… y tuviste tres hijos, no puedo creerlo.

Nikolas no era un humano común – le miro Blonda – pero ese no es el punto, mis hijos están en un grave peligro.

El mayor Gabriel, esta en la milicia, me contó que apresaron a mí otro chico, Ariel y lo están forzando a confesar acerca de su familia.

Yo nunca les conté nada, siempre les dije que eso los pondría en peligro, aunque no me creyeran… y el pobre Ariel esta bajo un conjuro, no podrá decir nada a menos que de eso dependa su vida o logren quebrar el hechizo o encuentren otros métodos… no lo se, hay Wanda – sollozo nuevamente la rubia.

¿Blonda y que peligro es ese? – Pregunto confundida Wanda – no entiendo que clase de peligro pueda ser, no estas exagerando como de costumbre, ya se que al gran consejo de hadas no le agradan los híbridos y aparte de una amonestación y de vigilar de cerca de tus chicos, por un tiempo hasta que se aburran, no harían nada mas…

Blonda negó con la cabeza – es mucho mas complicado de lo que te imaginas, veras Nikolas no era un humano común… lo perseguía un ángel, Amariel y lo asesino y ese ángel va querer asesinar a mis hijos por tener la sangre de Nikolas…

Blonda… los Ángeles no hacen esa clase de cosas, creo que tú no estas bien – susurro asustada Wanda.

Ella si… es fría y cruel, no le agradamos, por que a ella no le agrada el caos y el desorden, piensa que esas cosas lastiman al creador… esta cegada por su propia luz – replico Blonda suavemente – eso me lo contó Nikolas, contarte acerca de él, nos llevaría tiempo y es lo menos que tengo, Wanda hay que sacar a Ariel de la cárcel.

La única forma es contarle a nuestro padre – repuso con seriedad Wanda – y no creo que se lo tome muy bien.

Siempre has sido su favorita, ayúdame – suplico Blonda.

Wanda asintió - ¿que sucederá con tus otros hijos?

Gabriel tiene una misión en el Anti-Mundo y dice que es ahí cuando va a aprovechar de escabullirse.

¿Que hay de tu tercer hijo? – Pregunto Wanda.

Hija – corrigió Blonda – ella me odia y lo único que se es que esta en un lugar de la tierra… dios sabe donde, ojala que no la encuentren, ojala que no encuentre a Arien…

¡Arien es tú hija! – se sobresalto Wanda.

* * *

Chester ya iba de camino a casa, cuando apareció su padre, manejaba su destartalado buggy y lo mas extraño era que no llevaba su bolsa. Lo cual no lo hacia ocultar la expresión de miedo que había aparecido en su rostro.

Chester muchacho, sube rápido – exigió su padre.

Chester extrañado obedeció ¿Qué pasa papá? – pregunto muy confundido, confusión que aumento al ver que la totalidad de sus cosas, amontonadas a un lado de su padre.

Nos vamos hijo, tenemos… ciertos problemas, con el gobierno, si eso – respondió atolondradamente su padre.

¿Qué, pero como¿Y el colegio y mis amigos? – Se alarmo Chester – ¿son en verdad tan grave los problemas que tenemos?

Si que lo son – replico su padre – de hecho no nos podemos quedar en el país, nos largamos.

Chester se asusto en serio, pero luego, en un desesperado intento de tranquilizarse, sintió que quizás después de todo eso podría ser lo mejor, estaría lejos de Eloisa, quizás le daban algo de pena sus amigos, pero tenía a Arien y ya buscaría la forma de mantenerse en contacto con ellos.

¿Dónde nos vamos, a México? – pregunto a cambio. Vio que su padre le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa, como agradeciendo que él cooperara.

No, es demasiado cerca tenemos que irnos lo más lejos posible, a Nueva Zelanda, es una suerte que haya ahorrado para sacar los pasaportes en caso de apuro, como el de ahora.

A Chester le pareció estupendo, entre mas lejos mejor.

* * *

No fue necesario que Ariel sufriera mas tortura, basto para ver como la línea mágica del chico parecía unida a otro ser mágico. Una melliza y fue muy fácil localizarla, una vez que acondicionaron las varitas para detectar híbridos.

Jorgen observo con el ceño fruncido – "otra hada alborotadora… sangre de humano tenia que tener"

Síganme – ordeno a su escuadrón – iremos a la tierra.

¡No la toquen, no se atrevan! – grito desesperado Ariel.

* * *

El padre de Chester estaciono de cualquier modo el auto, mientras observaba nervioso hacia todos lados - bajemos aquí.

Papá, esta prohibido estacionar el auto aquí – exclamo Chester tratando de manejarse de forma coherente entre tanta confusión.

Da lo mismo hijo, en unos pocos minutos nos iremos de aquí – respondió el adulto, mientras tomaba con rapidez uno de los carros para los bolsos.

Rápidamente entre al aeropuerto, mientras miraba nervioso hacia todos lados – no te separes de mi.

Chester observo confundido a su padre, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, mal que mal, en el fondo era lo que quería.

* * *

No esta aquí – murmuro una de las hadas del escuadrón que Jorgen dirigía – de hecho pare ser que los habitantes de la casa se han marchado por un periodo muy largo y de manera abrupta, como si huyeran.

Jorgen solo frunció el ceño – divídanse, una parte vaya a las estaciones de buses, otra vigilen las principales arterias de salida de Dimmsdale, los demás vengan conmigo al aeropuerto. Bórrenle la memoria a los humanos y tráiganme a esa hada.

* * *

El padre de Chester caminaba muy apresurado, tratando de adivinar hacia donde tenían que dirigirse, mientras que le lanzaba miradas desesperadas a las largas filas de la estación.

Rápido, rápido – urgía el adulto – hay que salir de aquí, irse lejos, tratar de no dejar rastros…

En eso, se escucho una voz de alto parlante:

"_Vuelo 575 sin escala a Dubai, favor abordar en puerta 13" _

"_Vuelo 398, con destino Auckland, escala en Tokio, favor abordar en puerta 17"_

Ese es nuestro vuelo, apúrate hijo ayúdame a encontrar la puerta 17.

Chester miraba hacia todos lados, cuando sintió que su hada (transformada en rata) se estremecía en su bolsillo. Es Jorgen y su escuadrón – susurro.

Jorgen disfrazado de humano, diviso a Chester y supo que Arien andaba cerca.

¡Humano detente! – grito Jorgen.

¿Humano? – Se pregunto el padre de Chester – esa es la forma en la que hablan las hadas…

Sin previo aviso, tomo a Chester y corrió lo mas lejos que se podía de Jorgen.

"Como era posible que su padre supiera de la existencia de las hadas" – se preguntaba Chester asombrado – mientras que los pasillos pasaban rápidamente por delante de sus ojos.

Papá que esta ocurriendo¿Por qué huimos? – Pregunto Chester – mientras doblaban en uno de los pasillos y entraban a las oficinas administrativas del aeropuerto.

No preguntes y corre – exclamo secamente el adulto – lo obligo a entrar a uno de los cubículos, mientras que los ocupantes de la oficina se levantaban y lo observaban extrañado.

Señor, usted debe marcharse o llamaremos a seguridad - advirtió alguien, mientras levantaba el teléfono.

En eso se escucharon varios "poof" y se apareció el escuadrón de hadas en pleno - ¡Congelen a todo el mundo! Grito Jorgen.

Sin retraso las hadas hicieron lo que les habían ordenado, dejando a todos los humanos que veían, congelados en el momento.

Atrapen al chico rubio – rugió Jorgen – al ver que ni Chester, ni su padre estaban en su campo visual.

"Como es posible que ellos sepan" – se pregunto el adulto – mientras se arrastraba, cubículo tras cubículo, tirando de Chester y tratando de evitar a toda costa a las hadas.

Finalmente lograron salir, burlando momentáneamente a las hadas que se aprecian de sorpresa, sobre las pequeñas oficinas, tratando de encontrar a los Mcbadbat.

Chester estaba confundido, tanto por la actitud de su padre, como por las de las hadas, sabia que ellas trataban de evitara a toda costa el contacto humano. Que había ocurrido para que se comportaran del modo en que lo estaban haciendo y por que su padre estaba tan asustado…

Después de correr en silencio por uno de los pasillos, el padre de Chester se detuvo en una bifurcación, un camino llevaba hasta la terminal, el otro hacia la torre de control.

Hijo, nuestro avión esta a punto de abordar, vete ahora, mientras yo los distraigo.

¿Qué esta ocurriendo papá? - pregunto el rubio que no salía de su estado de confusión.

Haz lo que te digo – replico él – toma esto, te lo lego tú madre, tanto ella como yo esperábamos que jamás tuvieras que utilizarlo, pero creo que las circunstancias han cambiado a tal punto, que debo entregártela.

Chester vio como su padre le pasaba una varita muy similar a la de Arien, solo que esta tenia una estrella negra.

"Oh, no" – pensó el hada – "ellos lo saben…"

Guárdala y vete hijo, vete.

Chester sumamente asustado hizo lo que le habían ordenado, corrió hacia las largas filas de gente, esperando tener tiempo para abordar su avión, mientras su padre corría en sentido contrario.

¿Arien, que demonios esta ocurriendo? – le pregunto a su hada.

No lo se – respondió tratando de disimular – quizás averiguaron que estaba en la tocata y me vienen a arrestar.

Eso no explica la actitud de mi padre, el por que él sabe de las hadas y esto – apunto el rubio a la varita negra.

Haz lo que te dijo tú padre, larguemos de aquí y una vez que estemos lejos buscaremos la forma de ayudarlo – fue lo único que dijo el hada.

Chester asintió y fue directamente al túnel para embarcar, le estaba enseñando su pasaje a la aeromoza que atendía el mesón para que le diera un asiento, cuando una gran explosión de magia, congelo a todo el mundo excepto Chester y Arien.

Jorgen y su escuadrón, aparecieron justo frente a ellos.

Muy bien, hasta aquí llegaron pequeños prófugos – sonrió con maldad Jorgen – aunque no entiendo por que tú padre huía y me alegro que no hayas pedido ningún deseo, por que lo que yo quiero es a tú hada, luego les borrare la memoria y cada cual podrá volver a su vida.

Arien suspiro de alivio y decidió, por el bien de Chester aparecerse delante de Jorgen, al parecer si la iban a arrestar.

Aquí estoy – dijo resuelta.

¿Por qué se la llevan? – pregunto Chester, algo asustado por la suerte que correría su amiga.

No es de tu incumbencia – replico severo Jorgen apuntando a la joven hada – su varita cambio de color y vibro, como si fuese un sensor – ya veo, así que después de todo, esos patéticos doctores estaban en lo cierto… - se callo al ver que su varita seguía vibrando, a pesar que estaba frente a Chester…

Pero que… – murmuro al ver que se ponía negra, levanto la vista observando al chico - no puede ser, es imposible… ahora entiendo por que tú padre huía, _tienes sangre de Anti-Padrino…_

Por un momento todos permanecieron callados, sorprendidos hasta que Jorgen grito¡Arréstenlos a ambos!

Arien fue mas rápida, saco su varita, tomo a Chester de la mano y accedió la magia para desaparecer, teniendo en su mente como destino Nueva Zelanda.

Fue una desaparición poderosa, que dejo una gran cantidad de polvo de hada y una vez que este se despejo, ya no había nadie.

Jorgen rugió de rabia, se le habían escapado de sus narices dos híbridos, que según las órdenes que tenia, debían ser llevados ante Zeus.

* * *

Sean bienvenidos a la sede de los genios en Dubai, Emiratos Árabes, por si son como la mayoría de los idiotas que vienen a aquí y no tienen una idea de donde están. El libro dice que debo desearles una buena estadía y un montón de bla-bla, pero la verdad es que me da lo mismo.

Arien y Chester observaron al genio, algo atónitos.

Yo no pensé en Dubai – murmuro algo asustada Arien.

Yo lo hice – replico Chester – ese nombre me quedo dando vueltas cuando lo escuche por los alto parlantes del aeropuerto.

Arien observo a Chester y no pudo evitar soltar su maldición favorita.

La mayoría maldicen cuando se van, quizás no sean tan tontos después de todo – replico sarcástico el genio.

* * *

Otra vez me demore… lo siento, siento muchísimo y se que la mayoría esperaba que le prestara mayor atención a Timmy y lo que ocurrió con Tootie, pero eso se lo tendrán que aguantar hasta el capitulo que viene, que lo subiré no se cuando… ya que al parecer tendré que formatear mi compu…. Se le metió no se que virus… maldición.

En fin, espero que ustedes tengan mejor suerte que yo, cuídense de todos los virus y nos escribimos, chau.


End file.
